


Руководство по выживанию / Survival Guide

by BambookFairy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Action & Romance, Detectives, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, nonmagical AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambookFairy/pseuds/BambookFairy
Summary: Немагическое АУ. Алеку 21, и он вынужден раньше срока возглавить семейную корпорацию Лайтвудов. Одному ему не выжить в хищном мире бизнеса, и на помощь приходит Магнус Бейн - пожалуй, самая загадочная личность в Нью-Йорке. В итоге стремление избавиться от давнего долга превращается для Магнуса в борьбу за свою любовь.Как Мариза уговорила Магнуса помочь ее сыну? Почему Лайтвуды боятся возвращения людей с татуировкой круга? И случайно ли именно сейчас появилась рыжеволосая девушка?-----Nonmagical AU. Alec 21, and he is forced to head the Lightwood family corporation ahead of time. He cannot survive alone in the predatory world of business, and Magnus Bane comes to the rescue - perhaps the most mysterious person in New York. As a result, the desire to get rid of long-standing debt turns for Magnus into a struggle for his love.How did Marisa persuade Magnus to help her son? Why are Lightwoods afraid of returning people with circle tattoos? And is it by chance that a red-haired girl appeared right now?





	1. Глава 1

Аэропорт кишел людьми, как огромный муравейник. Каждые несколько минут по трапам, словно по трубам, в здание терминала вливался новый поток прибывших изо всех уголков мира. Пестрая, многоголосая толпа спешила к зоне багажа и окнам регистрации, сталкиваясь, перетекая из одного русла в другое.  
Один человек замер на месте, задрав голову и придерживая рукой небольшой чемодан, и поток разбивался об него, обтекал, как ручей обтекает брошенный в него камень. Но человек словно не замечал их: его взгляд был устремлен вверх, где лестницы и переходы аэропорта переплетались, напоминая ему колонны и арки Саграда-Фамилии в Барселоне, откуда он только что прибыл, а выше сквозь прозрачный купол в сине-желтом небе виднелись огни прожекторов и мерцающие точки самолетов, которые заменяли Нью-Йорку звезды. Человек улыбался, потому что он наконец вернулся домой.  
У выхода его ожидал водитель с табличкой. Имя на табличке, разумеется, было ненастоящее: лицо наследника одной из крупнейших корпораций Соединенных Штатов еще не мелькало на обложках таблоидов (но уже привлекало взгляды девушек), зато фамилия в Нью-Йорке была на слуху.  
Человек увидел «свое» имя на табличке и направился к водителю.  
— Привет, Лайнус, — поздоровался человек.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Лайтвуд, — в полголоса поприветствовал его водитель. — Позвольте ваш чемодан.  
Алек Лайтвуд сам открыл дверцу автомобиля и упал на заднее сидение. Плавный щелчок замка, чуть скрипнувшее кожаное кресло, легкий химический аромат чистящего средства — с каждой такой мелочью он все больше ощущал себя дома.  
Прошло два года с тех пор, как он улетел на учебу в Европу. Лондон, Амстердам, Берн, Барселона — лучшие бизнес-школы, полезные знакомства, практика на ведущих предприятиях в мире, знакомство с европейскими филиалами, принадлежащими его семье. Алек упорно работал каждый день, чтобы родители гордились им. Но последние полгода тоска по близким людям стала невыносимой, как жажда в пустыне, и только одна мысль придавала ему сил открывать глаза каждое утро: скоро он вернется в Нью-Йорк.  
Несмотря на девятичасовой перелет Алека переполняла энергия. Он жадно ловил глазами проносящиеся за окном пейзажи и мог поклясться, что они домчались до Манхэттена не за час, а за какие-нибудь пятнадцать минут.  
Автомобиль остановился в нескольких метрах от крыльца. Алек выбрался наружу, разминая плечи и шею. Постоял еще с полминуты, вдыхая полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух, будто перед прыжком в воду, а затем взбежал по ступенькам и ворвался в парадную, как ураган.  
В доме было светло и… пусто. Это обескуражило Алека: он почти был уверен, что сестра устроит ему вечеринку-сюрприз, ну или хотя бы вся семья соберется здесь встретить его, но никого не было видно, даже прислуги. Алек растерянно огляделся по сторонам и прошел в распахнутые двери гостиной.  
Большой стол в центре комнаты был сервирован для торжества, но вокруг было пусто и тихо, как и в парадной.  
Во главе стола сидела девушка и медленно потягивала шампанское из узкого бокала. Увидев парня, она тепло улыбнулась и пошла ему на встречу.  
— Привет, братец, — пропела Изабель, крепко стискивая брата в объятиях.  
Алек тоже обнял ее и чмокнул в висок, отметив, что стал еще немного выше сестры.  
— А куда делись все остальные? — спросил Алек. — Что-то случилось?  
Иззи прикусила губу.  
— Ничего нового. Мама и папа снова поругались и разошлись по разным комнатам буквально за час до твоего прилета. Я пыталась их уговорить встретить тебя, как следует, но ты их знаешь. Черт, ради твоего возвращения могли бы потерпеть один вечер!  
— Да уж, здесь ничего не изменилось, — ответил Алек. Но его взгляд продолжал растерянно блуждать по гостиной в поисках еще кое-кого. — А Джейс?  
— Он говорил тебе, что приедет? — удивилась Иззи.  
Алек застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Ему в голову не приходило, что о таких вещах нужно договариваться заранее. Джейс — его лучший друг. Его близкий друг. На самом деле, Алек уже несколько лет как не был уверен, что слово «друг» все еще может уместить в себе его чувства к Джейсу. И они не виделись два года и три месяца. По-хорошему, в аэропорту с табличкой его должен был встречать Джейс, а не семейный водитель.  
— Он вообще редко здесь появляется, — пояснила Изабель, возвращаясь к столу. — Мама устроила его в одну из наших дочерних фирм, и Джейс пропадает там неделями. Последний раз я видела его на дне рождения Макса.  
В эту минуту вся усталость последних суток навалилась на Алека, как тяжелое одеяло. Он почувствовал, что хочет спать. Краем сознания он обдумывал, насколько вероятен вариант, что он по ошибке прилетел в какой-то параллельный Нью-Йорк, а не домой.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Алек. — Ладно.  
— Вечеринка будет завтра, обещаю! — попыталась утешить его Изабель. Она смотрела на брата большими грустными глазами, будто чувствовала свою вину.  
— Ладно, — повторил Алек. — Пойду к себе.  
— А ужин?  
Алек хотел ответить, что не голоден, но говорить стало почему-то тяжело. В голову лезли слова на испанском, немецком, голландском, будто родный язык стал для него таким же чужим. Парень махнул рукой и поторопился к себе в комнату.  
Слишком велик был соблазн упасть на кровать, закрыть глаза и не шевелиться до утра. Но Алек хорошо научился делать то, что следует, а не то, что ему хочется. Поэтому он прилежно отправился в душ, переоделся и только после этого позволил себе лечь. Но прежде, чем провалиться в сон, он позволил себе кое-что, что планировал оставить на утро.  
Яркая подсветка телефона резанула по глазам. Алек набрал сообщение.  
«Я дома».  
Он разрешил себе подождать ровно минуту и, если не будет ответа, выключить телефон до утра.  
…пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь…  
Легкий «бзз» и вспышка голубого экрана возвестили о новом входящем сообщении.  
«От: Джейс  
С возвращением! На завтра ничего не планируй».  
Алек почувствовал, будто с его сердца упала целая груда камней и покатилась ко всем чертям, оставляя внутри него чувство легкости и щекочущего ожидания встречи.

Утро Алека началось с завтрака, который в его комнату принесла сама Мариза Лайтвуд. В такие моменты она совсем не была похожа на ту чопорную железную леди, какой ее знали в светском кругу. Ее теплая улыбка и мягкий взгляд предназначались только ее детям.  
— Доброе утро, Алек, — сказала она, ставя поднос на кровать рядом с сыном. — Отдохнул после перелета?  
Алек колебался. С одной стороны, он был рад снова увидеться с матерью, с другой — после вчерашнего он все еще чувствовал напряжение, будто внутри него сжалась пружина. Заметив его растерянный взгляд, Мариза накрыла его ладонь своей.  
— Прости за испорченный вечер. Мы с Изабель так хотели устроить в твою честь семейный праздник, но кое-кто из жителей этого дома давно забыл, что у него есть семья.  
Алек был не согласен с Маризой. Он знал о любовных похождениях отца, но уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать — у любой медали есть две стороны, и в проблемах между супругами почти всегда виноваты оба. Роберт Лайтвуд был плохим мужем, но хорошим отцом, этого Алеку было достаточно, чтобы любить его.  
Алек в ответ сжал руку матери и улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке. Я теперь надолго в Нью-Йорке, еще успеем надоесть друг другу.  
— Сегодня вечером я все искуплю, обещаю. Я забронировала столик в нашем любимом ресторане.  
— На вечер у меня уже есть планы. — Заметив недовольный вопрос в глазах матери, Алек поспешил объяснить: — Джейс что-то готовит для меня.  
Имя Джейся Эрондейла всегда действовало на Маризу умиротворяюще: ей нравился лучший друг ее сына. Алеку иногда казалось, что Джейс нравился его матери даже больше, чем он сам: Джейс был амбициозным и целеустремленным, будто это в нем текла кровь Лайтвудов.  
Но губы Маризы все еще были напряженно сжаты.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Я планировала поговорить с тобой об этом за ужином. Что ж, чем раньше, тем лучше.  
— И что же это?  
— Сначала позавтракай. — Женщина кивнула на поднос. — Сегодня завтрак готовила я сама, так что будь добр, не дай ему пропасть.  
Алек рассмеялся и шутливо отдал честь, тут же приступая к исполнению приказа.  
— Когда оденешься, зайди ко мне в кабинет.

Оставшись один, Алек отложил надкушенный сэндвич и отпил кофе. Кофе остыл, Алек поморщился и допил до половины кружки только из уважения к матери. Внутренняя пружина продолжала сжиматься у него в животе. Алек размышлял о том, что могла сказать ему Мариза.  
Уже много лет он боялся, что именно с таким выражением лица мать объявит, что они с Робертом решили развестись. Каждый раз, когда она так поджимала губы, они с Иззи переглядывались, и у обоих в глазах читалось — вот оно, сейчас она это скажет. Но теперь Алек гораздо лучше понимал, как устроен мир. Например, он понимал, что их семья совершенно не похожа на другие семьи. Лайтвуды владели огромной корпорацией, в которую входило множество компаний с самым разным бизнесом, и всю эту империю удерживало в единой упряжке влияние их фамилии. Роберт Лайтвуд был лицом семьи, его знали партнеры по всему миру. От Китая до Штатов имя Роберта Лайтвуда было синонимом надежности и взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. Те, кто знал Маризу, знали ее только как жену главы корпорации Лайтвудов, хотя последние годы именно она взяла на себя большую часть дел в бизнесе. В случае развода она осталась бы ни с чем, пошатнув заодно и репутацию бывшего мужа, а значит — благополучие своих детей. Поэтому Мариза многое терпела.

Довольно скоро тяжелые мысли из головы Алека вытеснило предвкушение вечера. Почти сразу после ухода матери он получил новое сообщение от Джейса — тот приглашал его в Пандемониум. Алек впервые слышал это название, вероятно, новый модный ночной клуб.  
По пути от своей комнаты Алек уже думал о том, что наденет вечером, поэтому в кабинет матери он вошел с широкой счастливой улыбкой, которая не потухла даже от напряженного взгляда Маризы.  
Но когда он выслушал ее, от праздничного настроения не осталось и следа.

Алеку хотелось закричать, перевернуть стол, спорить с матерью до хрипоты, доказывая, что она не права. Но он не мог. Его дрессировке могли бы позавидовать цирковые слоны: Алек не был уверен, что вообще когда-либо посмеет в присутствии семьи показать свои истинные чувства.  
Алек сидел в кресле напротив матери, прижимал ладонь к подбородку и смотрел в сторону, чтобы Мариза не видела его взгляда. Взгляд все еще выдавал его.  
— Это безумие, — повторял он, кажется, в десятый раз. — Я не могу занять пост главы корпорации. Мне 21, и больше половины жизни я провел за учебой. Если бы речь шла об одном филиале…  
— Ты не скажешь мне ничего, о чем я бы уже не подумала. — Мариза была неумолима. — Мы все думали, что ты займешь место отца еще лет через десять, но обстоятельства не всегда складываются так, как бы нам хотелось.  
— Я не готов! — голос Алека все-таки сорвался на крик.  
— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд! — Мариза в ответ тоже повысила голос. — Считаешь, что ты не готов? Тогда послушай меня. За последний год наша корпорация заключила больше десятка сделок с общей суммой на триста миллиардов долларов, мы купили загибающийся пластиковый завод в Сингапуре и превратили его в предприятие с растущими оборотами, у нас тридцать новых поставщиков на всех материках. И как ты думаешь, какое участие в этом принимал твой отец?  
Алек посмотрел на мать. Мариза пылала от гнева как всегда, когда говорила о своем муже.  
— Роберт — всего лишь лицо корпорации. Но кроме лица нам нужен мозг и руки, а я одна не справлюсь с этим. Посмотри на меня, Алек, я постарела лет на восемь за этот год. К тому же, без мужчины во главе мы можем потерять репутацию. Наши партнеры скоро заметят, что Роберт Лайтвуд сдает позиции, и тогда нас сожрут, не моргнув глазом. Ты нужен нашей семье, Алек. Мне, Изабель, Максу. Мы объявим всем, что ты новый глава империи Лайтвудов через год, приурочим это к юбилею основания корпорации. Времени осталось немного, но его хватит, чтобы ты научился всему.  
— Кто может за год научить меня управлять таким огромным бизнесом? — хмыкнул Алек, все еще не веря, что мать не шутит.  
— Есть один человек. У нашей семьи с ним… непростые отношения, но я убедила его помочь.  
— И кто он? Волшебник?  
— Именно.  
Алек вскочил с кресла, сделал круг по комнате и остановился около окна, уставившись во двор. Мариза сидела за столом и через плечо смотрела на сына. Ее руки были крепко сцеплены в замок, будто она старалась удержать разваливающийся вокруг нее мир.  
— Его зовут Магнус Бейн. Когда-то мы были конкурентами, но он давно оставил большой бизнес и работает… можно сказать, советником.  
— Советником? — Алеку показалось, что он ослышался. Ему стало смешно при мысли, что мать нашла ему в учителя не бизнесмена, а неиграющего тренера. — Вроде тех, которые продают учебники по личностному росту?  
Поймав укоризненный взгляд матери, Алек сдался.  
— Если он такой крутой, почему я о нем никогда не слышал? Магнус Бейн. Ничего не припоминаю.  
— Магнус не стремится к популярности. Но если кому-то в наших кругах нужна помощь из разряда волшебства, они обращаются к нему. Если в новостях говорят о внезапном росте или провале, скорее всего, Магнус Бейн приложил к этому руку.  
— Так, — сказал Алек. И потом повторил, словно прося паузы: — Так.  
Алек представил себе мужчину средних лет с хитрой лисьей физиономией и длинным носом, который перебывал во всех возможных делах. Его не прельщала мысль быть учеником старого интригана. До сегодняшнего утра его устраивал размеренный план его жизни: он должен был возглавить одну из компаний их корпорации, нагнать упущенное время развлечений с друзьями, подумать о личной жизни, наконец. Алек хорошо представлял себе свой будущий кабинет с панорамными окнами в одном из шикарных небоскребов Манхэттена, как он будет приходить утром в офис и пить кофе с Джейсом, потому что его друг, разумеется, устроится работать где-то поблизости. Возможно, Иззи тоже возьмется за ум, переоденется в деловой костюм и присоединится к ним за бизнес-ленчем. Такая жизнь не то, чтобы на все сто устраивала Алека, но она нравилась ему, он принял ее. Более того, эту жизнь навязала ему та же женщина, которая так легко ее сейчас рушила, превращая продуманный план — жизнь своего сына — в дурацкий спектакль.  
Алек сжимал и разжимал кулаки — это вся реакция, которую он мог себе позволить в присутствии Маризы. Как бы он ни взрослел, он чувствовал, что перед этой женщиной навсегда останется ребенком. Он любил мать, он желал ее одобрения и признания, но и боялся ее. К этому чувству примешивался привкус предательства — очевидно, Мариза не будет рада, если Роберт узнает об этом, несомненно, заговоре.  
Мариза подошла к сыну и положила руку на его плечо. Она была ниже его, и могла показаться хрупкой и беззащитной, но Алек бы ни за что в это не поверил. Он бросил на нее косой взгляд и только теперь в дневном свете разглядел, какие глубокие морщины залегли у матери под глазами, а в черных волосах протянулись редкие, но заметные серебряные нити. Его сердце сжалось.  
— И что конкретно ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Алек, словно поднимая белый флаг.  
— Завтра ты поедешь в новый офис. Директор одной из наших компаний, который занимался договорами с Азией, недавно ушел в отставку, мы всем объявили, что ты займешь его место. Магнус Бейн будет ждать тебя там.  
— В качестве кого?  
Мариза замялась.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Как это? — опешил Алек. — Он будет моим наставником? Или будет притворяться моим помощником? Секретарем?  
— Он ничего не сказал об этом, — ответила Мариза, и Алек в очередной раз не поверил своим ушам.  
— И ты ему доверяешь? — Алек уже не скрывал нервный смех.  
— Конечно, нет, но у меня не было другого выбора! Я буду наблюдать за вами, и если что-то пойдет не по плану, я вмешаюсь. Но я практически уверена, что Магнус не подкинет нам сюрпризов. Нам с ним удалось договориться.  
— И как же? Ты сказала, он не в восторге от нашей семьи.  
— Был один давний должок, от которого Магнус Бейн был рад избавиться, — отрезала Мариза тоном, не предполагающим дальнейшие расспросы.  
Алек взъерошил волосы и глубоко вдохнул, обнаружив, что в какой-то момент почти перестал дышать. Ему захотелось отправиться в спортзал и снять стресс одним из немногих способов, которые приносили ему удовлетворение.  
— А Изабель в курсе? — вдруг пришло ему в голову.  
Мариза покачала головой и сложила руки на груди.  
— Об этом знаем только я, ты и Магнус. Ты — единственный наследник корпорации Лайтвудов, это ни для кого не секрет. Весь наш бизнес и будущее нашей семьи принадлежит тебе с рождения. Тебе — не Изабель и не Максу. И если ты не возьмешь все это в свои руки как можно скорее, твой отец все потеряет, я не смогу долго прикрывать его. Ты — наша опора, Алек, и Магнус единственный человек, который поможет тебе стать достаточно сильным, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву.  
Алек слушал ее, стоя в дверях и готовясь убежать, как только мать закончит.  
— Хорошо. Мне нужно время…  
— Алек, — тревожно окликнула его Мариза. — Завтра в десять в офисе.  
— Да. Конечно. Я хотел сказать, что мне нужно время сегодня, чтобы обо всем подумать. Завтра я буду там в десять.  
Морщинка между бровей Маризы разгладилась. Женщина улыбнулась, хоть и немного натянуто.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она вслед сыну.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — эхом отозвался Алек.

То ли навигатор безбожно врал, то ли за время отсутствия Алека мода на клубы перевернулась с ног на голову. За несколько кварталов до места назначения улицы сменились подворотнями, освещенными красным и лиловым неоном. Алек попросил водителя остановиться и вышел, чтобы пешком добраться до клуба.  
Как он и предполагал, «Пандемониум» оказался подозрительного вида притоном, от которого за версту несло шлюхами и наркоторговцами — как и в заведениях для элиты, но только с налетом дешевки. Оставалось загадкой, как Джейса занесло сюда.  
Алек достал из кармана куртки телефон, чтобы набрать Джейсу. В голове пронеслась мысль, достаточно ли хорошо у него поставлен удар, чтобы светить своим телефоном в таком месте.  
Джейс ответил не сразу. Его голос тонул в громкой музыке, но Алек смог разобрать, что он идет в верном направлении, и никакого другого «Пандемониума» поприличнее в Нью-Йорке нет. В подтверждение этого Джейс собственной персоной вышел встретить старого друга — Алек свернул за угол и увидел Джейса под вывеской клуба среди верзил-охранников и толпы бесполых подростков.  
Джейс Эрондейл улыбался так радушно, будто встречал Алека в собственном доме. Он стоял, раскинув руки, и Алек невольно отразил на своем лице его улыбку, позволяя себя обнять. Джейс все еще был ниже его, но со стороны казался крепче.  
— Идем, — сказал Джейс, подталкивая Алека в спину. — Не будем заставлять Иззи ждать.  
— Иззи тоже здесь? — удивился Алек.  
— Конечно. — Джейс бросил на него удивленный взгляд. — Наконец-то выпьем за твое возвращение.  
Парни пробились сквозь плотную толпу к барной стойке.  
— Подожди здесь, — сказал Джейс и протянул бармену купюру, кивком заказывая выпивку. Бармен взял деньги, без лишних вопросов поставил на столешницу широкий бокал и принялся колдовать над ним. — Я найду Изабель, а ты займи эти два места.  
Алек молча проводил его взглядом. Скучая по Джейсу, он совершенно забыл, каким раздражающим бывает его командный суетливый тон.

Магнус Бейн знал на перечет все лучшие места в Нью-Йорке, но почему-то дыра под названием «Пандемониум» необъяснимо привлекала его в те дни, когда Магнусу хотелось забыться. Здесь было темно, шумно, тесно, что давало ощущение приватности в отличие просторных светлых клубов в центре, но все еще недостаточно грязно, чтобы Магнус беспокоился за свои новые (всегда новые) брюки, садясь на диван. Здесь давно не было для него свежих лиц, и это тоже помогало расслабиться.  
Сегодняшний вечер идеально подходил для того, чтобы провести его в «Пандемониуме»: Магнус расположился на кожаном диване в окружении двух полураздетых девушек и позволил себе раскиснуть, жалуясь на предстоящую работу.  
С семейством Лайтвуд у Магнуса Бейна были давние и непростые отношения. Когда Мариза позвонила ему и озвучила свое деловое предложение — помочь ее сыну в одном деликатном деле в обмен на списание старого долга — Магнус был одновременно раздражен и рад. Рад — потому что давно мечтал порвать все намеки на связь с Лайтвудами, раздражен — потому что, в конце концов, это была Мариза. Она раздражала сама по себе, без дополнительных причин. И эти черты передались по наследству ее отпрыскам: Магнус уже был знаком с Изабель, которая всеми силами старалась не быть похожей на свою мать, но в этом упрямстве все сильнее проявляла типичную кровь Лайтвудов. О ее брате Магнус не знал почти ничего, но с какой стати он мог бы отличаться от своего семейства?  
— Можешь представить меня в роли няньки для богатенького юнца? — спросил Магнус у одной из девушек, которая лениво водила пальцем по его груди и заинтересованно кивала, не попадая в такт вопросам.  
Магнус глубоко вздохнул. Ему срочно требовалось больше алкоголя. Его взгляд лениво блуждал по синим от освещения, движущимся в одном ритме телам, не останавливаясь ни на ком, пока Магнус не встретился глазами с… кем-то, кого он никогда прежде не встречал.  
Незнакомец был выше большинства людей в клубе, и у него были невероятные голубые глаза. Зрительный контакт длился меньше секунды, затем незнакомец снова нырнул в толпу, а Магнус подался вперед, выныривая из плена двух пар рук. Если только голубые глаза ему не привиделись из-за вспышек прожекторов, Магнус мог поклясться, что сегодня вечером его ждет самая интересная находка за последнее время.  
Магнус нашел красавчика у барной стойки: тот уже был один, сидел, сгорбившись над своим бокалом, и выглядел ужасно потерянным. Он совершенно точно раньше никогда не появлялся в «Пандемониуме» — такого невозможно было забыть.  
— Привет, — бросил Магнус в сторону незнакомца, занимая свободный стул рядом с ним. — И у кого хватило наглости затащить тебя сюда и подло бросить в одиночестве? Ты явно не частый гость в подобных местах.  
Парень повернулся к нему. Крупные черты лица, огромные голубые глаза, чувственные губы, черные волосы, длинная шея и сильные руки — Магнус подсчитал все свои фетиши, и все сходилось. Очевидно, этот парень только что был создан Вселенной специально для того, чтобы сделать его счастливым.  
— Извини, приятель, это место занято. Мои друзья сейчас…  
Алек повернулся к незнакомцу, но так и замер с открытым ртом.  
Перед ним был молодой мужчина, азиат, так обильно сдобренный стразами и блеском, что с первого взгляда было ясно — этот тип голубой, как майское небо, хоть вставляй его фото в учебники, если, конечно, есть учебники по такому странному предмету. Алек почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки, и он отвел глаза в сторону.  
— Я бы такого, кхм, друга не оставлял одного, — сказал Магнус, вскинув брови. — Манхэттенский сауэр, будь добр, — бросил он бармену и снова вернулся к парню: — Впервые здесь?  
Алек искал глазами в толпе Джейса и Иззи, как утопающий ищет спасательный круг. Его смущение только раззадоривало Магнуса. Это напоминало игру с котенком: если бросить ему игрушку, котенок не побежит вслед за ней; нужно постараться заинтересовать его, привлечь внимание, затем отвернуться, и когда котенок сам начнет следить за игрушкой в ваших руках — готово!

Как давно ушел Джейс и не пора ли отправляться на его поиски? Алек хотел напомнить незнакомцу, что он занял чужое место, но тот получил свой сауэр и больше не обращал на Алека внимания. Убедившись, что незнакомец полностью увлечен коктейлем и созерцанием барной витрины, Алек решился рассмотреть азиата получше.  
Россыпь сверкающих страз украшала пиджак и джинсы мужчины, его кожа на скулах и висках блестела от золотистой пудры, но почему-то все это смотрелось очень гармонично, будто все блестки и стразы в мире были созданы специально для этого типа и только он один умел их носить. Алек снова отвел взгляд, а потом снова повернул голову к незнакомцу — тот притягивал внимание.  
Когда их взгляды встретились, азиат лукаво улыбнулся. Попался.  
— Пока твои друзья не вернулись, может, закажешь еще один коктейль? — спросил Магнус. — Могу посоветовать кое-что поинтереснее водки с мартини.  
Алек чувствовал, что перестает контролировать выражение своего лица — он то улыбался, то сжимал губы, открывал рот, чтобы ответить, и снова улыбался. Незнакомец смотрел на него с легкой полуулыбкой и одобрением.  
— Попробуй это. — Магнус с невинным видом протянул парню свой бокал. Даже если бы Алек хотел отказаться от такого фамильярного предложения, он просто не мог совладать со своим телом, которое вдруг начало жить своей жизнью.  
В этот момент мимо них пронеслась рыжеволосая девушка и задела локоть Алека, остатки Манхэттенского сауэра растеклись по его груди.  
— Эй! — крикнул ей вслед Алек. Рыжеволосая, не оглядываясь, показала ему средний палец и скрылась в толпе.  
— Черт, прости, — пробормотал Алек, вытирая (размазывая) по футболке липкую жидкость. Магнус засмотрелся.  
— Не бери в голову. Хорошо, что на черном не видно пятна. — Магнус смотрел достаточно пристально, чтобы заявить это с видом эксперта. — Если ты не против сладкого, я угощу тебя кое-чем.  
— Не стоит… — хотел возразить Алек, но мужчина поднес палец к его губам — достаточно близко, чтобы заставить Алека заткнуться, но не прикоснулся.  
— Это за счет заведения, — улыбнулся ему Магнус.  
Алек вздернул брови.  
— Это что, твой бар?  
— Все в этом мире принадлежит нам ровно настолько, насколько мы сами позволяем себе владеть этим, — философски ответил Магнус.  
Пока Алек обдумывал эту фразу, мужчина продиктовал бармену свой рецепт коктейля.  
— Похоже, ты хорошо в этом разбираешься, — резюмировал Алек, отпив глоток. — Вкусно.  
— Лучшее, что можно смешать из местных ингредиентов. Наведаешься как-нибудь ко мне в гости — угощу тебя кое-чем повкуснее.  
Алек снова завис с приоткрытым ртом, прикидывая, сколько смыслов было в этом предложении, а Магнус мысленно отметил появление у себя нового увлечения — заставлять этого невозможного красавчика смущаться. Как правило, обладатели такой яркой внешности быстро теряют способность искренне смущаться. Определенно редкий экземпляр.  
— Мне знакомо твое лицо, — сказал Магнус, неотрывно рассматривая Алека. — Хотя, думаю, я бы тебя запомнил. Ты местный?  
— Да, но последние два года жил в Европе.  
— О. Гарвард? Знаешь, ты похож на прилежного сексуального студента. Ха-ха, я что, сказал это вслух?  
Алек рассмеялся. После второго коктейля он чувствовал себя гораздо свободнее.  
— Буквально вчера прилетел из Барселоны.  
— Барселона! — воскликнул Магнус.  
— Тоже учился там?  
— Скорее, преподавал. Королевская академия изящных искусств — тебе о чем-то говорит?  
— Вау, — удивился Алек. — Так ты художник?  
— Ценитель, — уклончиво ответил Магнус. — Увлекаюсь искусством. Должен сказать, у меня дома довольно приличная коллекция позднего ренессанса.  
Алек поймал себя на мысли, что уже давно открыто смотрит на мужчину, не отводя взгляд. А точнее — в его глаза. Они показались Алеку очень красивыми и теплыми, а еще он увидел в них открытость и искренность, смущение — словно отражение его собственных глаз — которое незнакомец прятал за обилием подводки и блеска.  
Магнус молчал и улыбался, позволяя рассматривать себя.  
— А что на счет тебя? — наконец, спросил он, когда молчание неловко затянулось. — Что делал в Барселоне?  
— Бизнес-школа.  
— Надо же, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ты больше похож на актера, чем на бизнесмена.  
— Это из-за родителей. Я должен перенять семейный бизнес.  
— А если тебе не нравится? — невинно спросил Магнус. — Разве можно посвящать жизнь тому, что тебе не нравится?  
— Я должен, — пожал плечами Алек.  
— Да ты у нас хороший сын.  
— Не очень, — горько усмехнулся Алек, залпом допивая осадок на дне стакана.  
Магнус наблюдал за тем, как меняется лицо парня. Разговоры на личные темы. Уже неплохо.  
— Что ж, поверь мне, я отлично понимаю, что такое строгий отец, — сказал Магнус и тоже прикончил свой напиток, жестом велев бармену повторить.  
— В моем случае — мать.  
Магнус не успел задать следующий вопрос — раздался жуткий грохот, и музыку остановили. Сквозь гомон прорезался женский крик.  
— Джейс!  
— Иззи, — пробормотал Алек, почему-то уставившись на Магнуса.  
Алек сорвался с места и нырнул в толпу, протискиваясь к эпицентру событий. Магнус бросил на стол кредитку и пошел следом, стараясь не потерять парня из виду.  
Изабель стояла посреди опустевшего танцпола, в нескольких метрах от нее валялся здоровенный мужик в кожаной куртке. Алек оценил ситуацию. Джейса не было видно.  
— Иззи, что случилось?  
— Алек, здесь…  
— Изабель? — вмешался Магнус.  
До него начало доходить.  
— Магнус? — переспросила девушка, уставившись на него. — А ты что тут делаешь?  
Магнус перевел взгляд с Изабель на Алека. Ну да, теперь он понял, откуда ему было знакомо это лицо. Те же черные волосы и чувственные черты, что и у его сестры. И даже у Маризы. Вот же черт!  
— Алек? Александр Лайтвуд?  
Алека прошибли мурашки, когда он услышал свое имя. Его почти никто так не называл.  
Вторая волна мурашек не заставила себя ждать.  
— Магнус… Бейн? — повторил он.  
Магнус первым взял себя в руки и разорвал зрительный контакт, пока вокруг ничего не загорелось от их взглядов.  
Он вскинул брови и сцепил пальцы в замок, будто и сам был удивлен, что оказался здесь.  
— Ну, что ж… — протянул он. — Похоже, тут не случилось ничего, что…  
— Так ты…  
С утробным ревом поверженный здоровяк поднялся с пола и, как таран, бросился на кого-то в толпе. Этим кем-то был Джейс. Они сцепились, едва устояв на ногах, Алек кинулся вперед, чтобы помочь другу, но на его плечо легла рука Магнуса.  
— Александр, тебе не стоит в это лезть.  
Алек раздраженно скинул с плеча ладонь и наградил Магнуса таким злым взглядом, что тот отпрянул, словно от пощечины. Алек и сам не понимал, почему так резко разозлился на этого человека, но был уверен — еще секунда, и он в самом деле ударил бы его.  
Джейс уже опрокинул противника на пол и придавливал его за горло. Алек удерживал буйного громилу за плечи, и вскоре тот отрубился. Толпа вокруг них стала постепенно расходиться. Алек и Джейс тяжело дышали и смотрели друг на друга.  
Алек не успел спросить, что произошло. Джейс поднялся и поспешил к какой-то девушке, которая испуганно жалась к Изабель.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил ее Джейс, дотрагиваясь до ее плеча.  
Девчонка кивнула, позволяя Джейсу взять себя за руку.  
Алек подошел к сестре.  
— Хоть ты мне объясни, что я пропустил?  
— Понятия не имею! Джейс нашел меня, сказал, ты ждешь около бара, мы пошли к тебе…  
— Этот урод приставал ко мне, а Джейс за меня вступился, — вмешалась в разговор девчонка.  
Алек и Иззи посмотрели на нее. Рыжеволосая девушка выглядела напуганной. Алеку показалось, что это она толкнула его около барной стойки.  
— Это Клэри, — запоздало представил девушку Джейс.  
Магнус подошел к распластавшемуся на полу телу и присел рядом с ним. Немного подумав, он отодвинул воротник. На шее здоровяка была черная татуировка в виде круга.  
Алек оглянулся и снова вспомнил о существовании Магнуса. Раздражение начало закипать в нем.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал он, беря сестру за локоть.  
— Не так быстро, — окликнул их Магнус. Он кивнул на Клэри. Та замерла, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону азиата. — Ты его знаешь?  
— Нет! — выпалила Клэри.  
— Ты знаешь, что это за татуировка? — спросил Магнус, ниже опустив воротник.  
— Эй ты, педик, она же сказала, что не знает его! — Джейс встал перед Клэри, защищая ее.  
Алек открыл рот, чтобы вступиться за Магнуса, но быстро захлопнулся. Магнус успел поймать его неуверенный взгляд.  
— Идем, — повторил Алек, пулей устремившись к выходу.

У входа в клуб уже стояла полицейская машина, но парочка копов не торопилась к месту преступления, отвлекшись на шутливую беседу с двумя шлюшками.  
Джейс набросил свою куртку на плечи Клэри. Иззи стояла рядом, прижав пальцы к губам. Алек вышагивал взад и вперед.  
— Черт, — ругнулся Алек. Затем остановился, подумал и повторил: — Черт! Какого хрена ты вмешался в драку? А если бы нас замели копы в этом притоне? Маму инфаркт схватит!  
Джейс удивленно округлил глаза.  
— Клэри оказалась в беде. Хорошо, что мы были рядом!  
Алек не верил своим ушам.  
— Да в каждом клубе какой-нибудь отморозок пристает к какой-нибудь юбке! Что, теперь из-за каждой девчонки подставляться?  
— Алек, девчонку зовут Клэри, и на тон тише, пожалуйста! — осадил его Джейс.  
— Что так? — Алек развел руками. — Боишься, я ее расстрою? Очнись, Джейс, нас могли…  
— Эй, я вообще-то здесь! — подала голос Клэри. Она уже не выглядела напуганной. — Я была в опасности, а Джейс поступил, как мужчина!  
К этому моменту словарный запас Алека иссяк. Он мог открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но ситуацию это не спасало. За одни сутки на него навалилось столько дерьма, что самое время было отправиться спать.  
Джейс прочел его мысли.  
— Я вызову такси, — сказал он. — Провожу Клэри домой.  
Джейс подошел к другу и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Прости, что так вышло с вечеринкой. Я на неделе заскочу к вам…  
— Да, будет здорово, — устало ответил Алек, не уточняя, что именно будет здорово — визит Джейса или возможность прямо сейчас сесть в машину и уехать.

Водитель ждал Лайтвудов в том же месте, где Алек оставил его. Как только машина отъехала, Алек погрузился в свои мысли.  
— Ты знаешь этого типа? — он бросил взгляд на сестру.  
Иззи захлопала глазами.  
— Который приставал к Клэри?  
— Нет, Магнуса Бейна.  
— А, Магнуса. Да, мы знакомы. Он часто мелькает на тусовках, звезда вечеринок Нью-Йорка. А когда вы успели познакомиться?  
— Сегодня в баре.  
— Да? — Изабель вдруг воодушевилась и придвинулась поближе к брату. — И как он тебе?  
Алек вскинул бровь. Подходящее слово никак не приходило на ум.  
Алек хотел сказать, что Магнус Бейн его в высшей степени бесит, потому что он и есть тот мерзкий тип, который затеял с Маризой интригу против его отца. Потом Алек вспомнил лицо и улыбку Магнуса, и злиться стало невозможно.  
За всю ночь Алек ни разу не вспомнил про Джейса.

Утром Мариза проводила сына до машины и пожелала удачи. Алек не стал переспрашивать, в чем конкретно. Он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не вспоминать лицо мужчины, который вчера флиртовал с ним в баре (да, черт возьми, за ночь он прокрутил в памяти все случившееся раз сто, и пришел к самому очевидному выводу — этот тип флиртовал с ним). Алек не вспоминал лицо Магнуса, пока ехал в машине, пока шел к лифту мимо стойки ресепшн, когда поднимался на лифте и приближался к дверям своего нового кабинета.  
И когда он вошел в кабинет, увидев, что его кресло по-пижонски повернуто спиной ко входу, он тоже не вспоминал лукавые глаза в облаке мерцающих блесток.  
— Эм… привет? — начал Алек, не зная, как правильно приветствовать человека, занявшего его место.  
Кресло повернулось. В нем, в самом деле, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Магнус Бейн, тот самый тип из «Пандемониума». Один процент вероятности, что в мире мог существовать другой Магнус Бейн, окончательно потерпел поражение.  
На этот раз Магнус был одет более строго, но не менее стильно. Из косметики осталась только черная подводка вокруг глаз. Пальцы все также унизаны множеством колец.  
— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, — медленно, с акцентом на каждом слове произнес Магнус.  
— Можно просто Алек.  
Снисходительная улыбка на лице азиата говорила «я сам решу, что мне можно».  
Алек блуждал взглядом по кабинету, ища подходящие слова для продолжения разговора.  
— Мама сказала, что ты теперь будешь моим помощником…  
Магнус покачал головой.  
— Я обещал Маризе, что научу тебя некоторым хитростям. На самом деле, тут есть, над чем работать! Я действительно _помогу_ тебе стать главой корпорации. Но я не твой _помощник_.  
Магнус поднялся, поправляя полы пиджака, который идеально подчеркивал его фигуру. Алек не шевелился, когда Магнус поравнялся с ним, остановился, окидывая придирчивым взглядом. По-хозяйски расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки Алека.  
— Вот тебе первый урок, Александр, — сказал Магнус, глядя ниже глаз Алека. Примерно на уровне его ключиц, теперь видневшихся в вырезе рубашки. — В следующий раз думай головой, прежде чем ввязываться в драки в ночных клубах. А лучше забудь про них, пока не научишься выбирать, где и с кем можно светить лицом. Понял?  
Похлопав Алека по груди, он прошел мимо него к выходу.  
— Скажи, чтобы принесли кофе в мой кабинет.  
— У тебя здесь свой кабинет? — переспросил Алек, застегивая обратно пуговицы.  
— Разумеется. Пока что я представился всем твоим партнером по бизнесу.  
— Пока? А потом?  
Магнус задержался в дверях и подмигнул своему подопечному.  
— Смотря, как будешь себя вести. Придерживайся моей легенды до дальнейших указаний.


	2. Глава 2

Алек стоял перед широкой белой доской и увлеченно пересказывал все, что ему было известно о текущем положении дел корпорации, будто сдавал экзамен совету директоров. Он отмечал на карте основные маршруты торговых перевозок, крупнейшие центры в Штатах и по всему миру, складывал в столбик десятизначные цифры и жирно обводил точки на графиках.  
Магнус внимательно следил взглядом за своим подопечным.  
— Эй, — окликнул его Алек.  
Магнус моргнул и сфокусировал зрение.  
— Ты меня слушаешь?  
За пятнадцать минут Алек умудрился превратить белую доску в нечто, похожее на схему военных действий. Среди всех этих стрелок и крестиков уже невозможно было уловить суть, и Магнус не стал напрягаться.  
— Конечно.  
— Правда? И, если тебе не трудно, ты мог бы смотреть мне в глаза, когда мы разговариваем, а не на шею.  
— Как раз собирался сказать, — оживился Магнус. — Ты надел эту ужасную водолазку под горло, чтобы меня позлить?  
Алек закатил глаза. Да, он надел ее специально и в глубине души ждал, заметит Магнус или нет.  
Когда речь зашла о чем-то более интересном, чем графики, Магнус встряхнулся и встал из-за стола, где он уже начинал откровенно дремать.  
— Чем тебя не устраивает моя одежда?  
— Тем, что в ней ты выглядишь нелепо. У тебя горячее тело, Александр, и рубашки — твой лучший выбор.  
— Одежда для офиса и не должна быть… горячей, — ответил Алек, чувствуя, что его уверенный голос все-таки дрогнул на последнем слове.  
Магнус удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Ты думаешь, что, замотавшись в паранджу, будешь выглядеть менее сексуальным? Не смеши меня.  
Алек отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть в лицо Магнуса, но тот обошел его с другой стороны, не давая спрятаться.  
— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд.  
Услышав свое полное имя, Алек по привычке напрягся. Но в устах Магнуса оно звучало совершенно не так, как у его матери. Почти величественно. Как титул.  
— Ты сексуален, и знаешь это, и люди вокруг тебя тоже это знают. Но ты почему-то упорно пытаешься это скрывать — вот что на самом деле выглядит нелепо и неуверенно. По-моему, это не те слова, которые должны приходить в голову при встрече с главой корпорации Лайтвудов, как считаешь?  
Алек чувствовал, что его щеки пылают, но он все равно заставил себя посмотреть на Магнуса. Тот не смеялся над ним.  
— Попробуй представить свою сестру в таком же печальном джемпере и юбке-карандаш, — не сдавался Магнус.  
Алек представил. Получилось нечто наподобие героини из фильма «Плохая учительница».  
Магнус ухмыльнулся, словно прочитав его мысли.  
— Вот именно. В отличие от тебя, Изабель не скрывает очевидных достоинств, которыми наделили ее гены Лайтвудов. Почаще вспоминай, что в тебе они тоже есть.  
— Предлагаешь мне разодеться в блестки, как ты?  
— Ни в коем случае, — отмахнулся Магнус. — Ты не умеешь носить такие вещи. Как я уже сказал, твой беспроигрышный вариант — это рубашка с парой расстегнутых пуговиц. Так что будь добр, завтра перед тем, как ехать на работу, посмотри на себя в зеркало, договорились?  
Магнус забрал со стола свой телефон и направился к выходу. Алек до последнего ждал, что так называемый учитель как-то прокомментирует его прекрасный отчет о делах корпорации, который он репетировал всю ночь.  
— И чему ты собираешься меня учить? — бросил он в спину Магнуса, когда тот уже стоял на пороге. — Или мама наняла тебя подбирать мне гардероб?  
Мужчина оглянулся. Алек стоял, положив руки на пояс, полы его пиджака были распахнуты, а грудь вздымалась от возмущенного дыхания так, будто парень вернулся с небольшой пробежки. Магнус не сдержал улыбку.  
— Уверенности в себе, сладкий. Совет директоров и без тебя знает судьбу каждой копейки на ваших счетах, а твоя задача — заставить их захотеть на тебя смотреть, даже если из твоего прелестного ротика посыплются неудачные шутки про политику или футбол. Еще вопросы?  
— Нет, — резко ответил Алек. Он отвернулся и принялся тщательно вытирать доску.

Магнус с самого начала знал, что отдавать Лайтвудам долги будет непросто. Он понял это еще десять лет назад, когда попался на их крючок, и Мариза вместо денег предпочла оставить за собой право на любую услугу, которая когда-либо ей потребуется от Магнуса.  
Он вновь убедился, что легко не отделается, месяц назад, когда Мариза позвонила ему, вызвала к себе в офис и озвучила свои требования. Магнус хоть считался волшебником в своем деле, все же слабо представлял, как можно за один год превратить неопытного и, несомненно, избалованного и упертого, как вся его семейка, мальчишку в мужчину, способного покорить сердца и умы совета директоров.  
Но когда самый красивый в мире парень с сумасшедшей улыбкой, от которой замирало сердце, оказался отродьем Лайтвудов, Магнус Бейн принял решение откупорить бутылку коллекционного рома, которую он давно берег на черный день. Чернее некуда. Как волосы и брови Александра Лайтвуда.  
В ту ночь Магнус покинул «Пандемониум» сразу, как только убедился, что Александр и Изабель уехали домой. Он заплатил бешеные деньги за такси до Бруклина, но возможность отрубиться на часок того стоила. Но как только он остался один в своем просторном лофте, сонливость бесследно исчезла, уступив место тревожности.  
— Ромео, как мне жаль, что ты — Ромео, — продекларировал Магнус, стоя перед зеркалом, и поднял бокал за свои театральные способности.  
А, собственно, чего ему было жаль? Разве он обещал Маризе Лайтвуд, что не станет флиртовать с ее сыном? Магнус хорошо напрягся и вспомнил, что совершенно точно такого не обещал. Более того, Магнус мог поспорить, что Александр был не против познакомиться с ним поближе, даже если сам не до конца отдавал себе в этом отчет.  
И спустя пару бокалов рома тревожность Бейна сменилась приятным возбуждением: его задание превращалось в личный вызов.  
Магнусу нравились вызовы.

Алек был счастлив, когда на следующий день они все же сели за работу. Возможно, потому что он все-таки надел рубашку, хоть и спрятал ее верхние пуговицы под галстук — Магнус все равно одарил его одобрительным кивком при встрече.  
— Один из важнейших талантов для владельца крупного бизнеса — умение чуять выгодные партнерства и заключать сделки, — вещал Бейн, закинув ноги в невероятных туфлях из лакированной кожи рептилии на стол. — Посмотри на эти документы и скажи, что думаешь.  
Алек взял со стола пластиковую папку. Внутри он нашел несколько отчетов, распечатанных писем и даже газетные вырезки.  
— Судя по отчетам, в этом районе Манхэттена за год закрылось больше десяти ресторанов, принадлежащих нашей сети.  
— Тринадцать, если быть точным. Как думаешь, почему?  
— Неудачный выбор меню? — хмыкнул Алек. — Или большая конкуренция. А что за район?  
— Какая разница? В Манхэттене везде большая конкуренция.  
Алек нахмурился и задумчиво уставился в бумаги.  
— Возможно, речь о разделе территорий, — наконец, выдал Алек. — Если другие заведения там принадлежат одному боссу, может, стоит встретиться с ним и обсудить варианты.  
— Хорошая мысль, — похвалил его Магнус и поднялся из кресла. — Зайдем за кофе и не будем оттягивать с поездкой.  
— Подожди, вот так сразу? — опешил Алек. — Ты даже не сказал, о каком районе речь и кто им владеет. Если это Бронкс, то туда даже соваться опасно без охраны. Да и если все решается переговорами, почему никто не сделал этого за целый год?  
— Вот и прекрасный шанс проверить это лично, разве нет?  
Магнус застыл на пороге с курткой в руках. Вид у него сделался более, чем загадочный. Алек сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя, что не сделает ни шага, пока Магнус не пояснит ему, в чем дело.  
Магнус сдался, хоть и позволил себе потянуть время лишние полминуты, чтобы насладиться видом серьезного Алека.  
— Посмотри на карте заведения в Чайнатаун.  
Алек переменился в лице. Он достал из кармана смартфон и вбил в поиск нужный запрос.  
— Ты шутишь? — спросил он через несколько секунд. — Это же гетто! Разумеется, все забегаловки с китайской едой принадлежат местным группировкам. Нам там нечего ловить.  
— Как считаешь, много бы заработали твои родители, если бы рассуждали таким образом? — возразил Магнус. На Алека его аргумент не подействовал. Бейн выдохнул и подошел ближе к своему ученику, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Деньги не всегда достаются легко, Александр. Совет директоров закрыл глаза на эту проблему, потому что никто не стал утруждать себя переговорами. Отвоевать для своей семьи еще один район в Нью-Йорке — разве не хороший повод заявить о себе?  
— Ты хотел сказать, никто не стал марать свою репутацию переговорами с уличными бандитами из гетто.  
Магнус мягко улыбнулся.  
— Александр, дорогой, у тебя пока что нет никакой репутации. И дорожить пока нечем. Зато есть множество шансов ее заработать.  
Алек смотрел на азиата и не понимал, почему мама решила, что этому типу можно верить? Пока что он производил впечатление авантюриста, а не бизнес-консультанта. Но, с другой стороны, Мариза сама отдала сына в руки Бейна, и Алек подумал, что возможно, просто ради эксперимента, можно отпустить ситуацию и позволить ей катиться к чертям, если именно этого хочет его мать.  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Поехали, встретимся с мафиозным боссом. Почему нет? И что я должен буду ему сказать?  
Магнус одарил Алека улыбкой.  
— Посмотрим по ситуации. Тебе не повредит хорошая практика в импровизации.

Алек взял машину и сам сел за руль. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще в компании знал, куда они поехали. Магнус занял место рядом с ним и сразу удобно откинулся в кресле. Алек заметил, что Магнус успел сменить броский красный жакет на более сдержанный пиджак.  
— И кем ты представишься сегодня? — спросил Алек, изучив наряд Бейна.  
— Журналистом. Сопровождаю юного Лайтвуда в момент исторической сделки.  
— Откуда такая уверенность, что мы сегодня вообще уйдем оттуда живыми?  
Магнус беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Я не враг себе, чтобы подвергнуть настоящей опасности жизнь наследника Лайтвудов.  
— Эту поездку мама бы точно не одобрила.  
— А я и не обещал ей, что сделаю из тебя ее копию. В любом случае, не думай, что твоя мать всегда была такой скучной. Я знаю ее уже больше десяти лет, и когда мы встретились, Мариза еще умела и любила рисковать.  
— И как вы познакомились?  
Повисла пауза. Алек отвлекся от дороги, бросил короткий взгляд на Магнуса и встретился с его внимательными изучающими глазами.  
— Спроси у нее сам. Не думаю, что я — тот человек, который должен рассказывать тебе об истории твоей семьи.  
— Мама говорила, что у тебя с Лайтвудами напряженные отношения.  
— Да уж с чего бы, — хмыкнул Бейн.  
— Тогда почему ты согласился мне помогать?  
Магнус посмотрел на Алека. Тот перескакивал взглядом с дороги на него, не давая Магнусу шанса укрыться от пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз.  
— Ты не похож на них, — наконец, ответил Магнус. — Видишь ли, Александр, жизнь научила меня смотреть не на обложку, а на суть. Как в случае с тобой. Или с ситуацией в Чайнатаун. Не все то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
Алек отвернулся, переваривая услышанное.  
Этот тип затягивал его в водоворот слов, в котором Алеку было сложно поймать ту самую суть. Пару дней назад он пришел к выводу, что Магнус Бейн флиртовал с ним в их первую встречу, но сейчас он уже не был настолько уверен. А даже если флиртовал, Алек не мог представить, что следует ему делать в этой ситуации — игнорировать или отвечать? Последняя мысль была довольно сумасшедшей: Алек не флиртовал вообще, кажется, никогда в жизни. Его неумелые деревянные подкаты к Джейсу не в счет.  
— И ты тоже — не то, чем кажешься? — спросил Алек через пару минут.  
Магнус задумчиво играл с серьгой в своем ухе. Вопрос Алека выдернул его из мыслей.  
— О, нет, я как раз то. У меня-то нет проблем с самовыражением.  
Алек не нашелся, что ответить. Всю оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча.

— Куда конкретно мы едем? — спросил Алек, когда они въехали на улицы китайского квартала.  
— Раньше здесь было одно место, где собирались хозяева этих улиц. Попробуем начать с него.  
— Мы придем туда и спросим, кто здесь главный? Похоже на сцену из заурядного боевика.  
— Ты не поверишь, как много дел решаются самыми заурядными способами.  
Они въехали в тупик между двух зданий, чтобы припарковаться. Несмотря на солнечный день здесь было сумрачно из-за почерневших от плесени стен, увитых ржавыми пожарными лестницами, как плющом. Этот тупик был похож на изнанку города, но стоило вернуться на улицу, как картина полностью меняла краски.  
Пестрые улицы Чайнатаун были построены на один манер: стены домов сплошь покрыты яркими вывесками, кричащими на непонятных языках, пыльные и затертые стекла магазинов и кафе походили на музейные витрины, а над дорогой нависали тяжелые провода и праздничные грозди китайских фонариков. Весь район был похож на восточную шкатулку, слишком контрастную на фоне стеклянных небоскребов центральной части Манхэттена.  
Магнус шел вперед, читая надписи над заведениями, а Алек молча следовал за ним, уворачиваясь от велосипедистов и шипящего масла, искрами разлетавшегося над жаровнями уличных торговцев.  
Китайский ресторанчик, напротив которого они остановились, выглядел закрытым: свет в окнах был приглушен, едва заметная вывеска была спрятана под выцветшим тентом. Но войдя внутрь, Магнус и Алек обнаружили, что почти все столики были заняты.  
В ту же минуту посетители оглянулись на дверь, а затем поднялись на своих местах, будто ждали гостей. Алек нахмурился, заранее прикидывая, стоит ли ввязываться в драку, но Магнус его опередил.  
— Всем приятного вечера, господа. Где мы можем найти владельца этого прекрасного места?  
— А ты кто такой? — спросил недружелюбный голос из толпы.  
— Меня зовут Магнус Бейн, я журналист из местной газеты. А это Александр Лайтвуд…  
— Лайтвуд? — спросил кто-то с вызовом. — Разве им не доходчиво объяснили, куда катиться со своими предложениями?  
— Да, но мистер Лайтвуд хотел бы еще раз обсудить возможные — я подчеркиваю, возможные варианты сотрудничества с владельцем этой сети.  
От толпы отделился один человек — крепкий мужчина неопределенного возраста со шрамом поперек лица. Он вышел вперед, словно загораживая собой остальных.  
— Можешь обсудить это с моим кулаком прямо здесь, — рыкнул он.  
По толпе прокатился смешок.  
Алек адресовал Магнусу вопросительный взгляд, в котором читалось «и что дальше?» Тот продолжать изучать взглядом местную публику.  
— Спасибо за предложение, но такие вопросы все же правильнее обсуждать с владельцем. Мисс?  
Посетители притихли. Алек искал глазами, к кому обращался Магнус. Когда все расступились, он увидел темнокожую девушку с пышной копной кудрей на голове. Она была единственной, кто все это время продолжал сидеть. Но заметив, что на нее обратили внимание, она поднялась из-за столика.  
Здоровяк со шрамом преградил Магнусу путь.  
— Говори со мной или проваливай.  
— Хватит, Базз, — прервала его девушка.  
Она вышла вперед и остановилась перед гостями. Алек прикинул, что девушка вряд ли была старше его. В ее глазах он увидел решимость и страх, словно отражение собственных глаз.  
— Идите за мной, — скомандовала она и направилась к запасному выходу из ресторана.  
— Не стоит так делать, Майя, — крикнул ей вслед парень со шрамом.  
Девушка, не оборачиваясь, показала ему средний палец.  
Магнус и Алек переглянулись и последовали за ней.

Один из невзрачных складов на заднем дворе оказался оборудованным под кабинет. Девушка заняла место по одну сторону широкого стола, заваленного бумагами и коробками с надписями на китайском, а гости — с другой. Все молчали и рассматривали друг друга. Когда Магнус наконец открыл рот, чтобы прервать тишину, девушка его опередила.  
— Кто вам сказал, что я хозяйка?  
— Никто, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Не так трудно найти лидера в толпе шестерок.  
Верхняя губа девушки вздрагивала, обнажая крупные белые зубы, как оскал. Кроме этого, она ничем не выдавала своего волнения.  
— Ладно. И что вам нужно?  
— Как я и сказал…  
На этот раз Алек перебил Магнуса. Тот на полуслове закрыл рот, почти обидевшись.  
— Тебя зовут Майя, верно? — спросил Алек, подавшись вперед, будто в ту минуту на складе они остались вдвоем. Магнус откинулся на спинку стула, решив понаблюдать, что будет дальше. — Я Алек.  
Девушка промолчала.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? — продолжил он.  
— Я знаю, кто такие Лайтвуды, — ответила девушка, вздернув подбородок. — Когда мой отец был жив, вы не совались в наш район, а теперь ваши люди приходят сюда, как к себе домой. Если вы там решили, что теперь можете делать здесь, что вздумается, и вас некому остановить — то можешь вернуться и передать остальным, что это не так.  
— Я так и не думаю.  
— Тогда за каким дьяволом приперся сюда?  
— В Нью-Йорке много заинтересованных сторон, и Лайтвуды не первые, кто после смерти твоего отца хочет тебя потеснить. Даже здесь найдутся ребята, которые не воспринимают тебя всерьез.  
— Следи за языком, красавчик! — предупредила его Майя.  
Она тоже наклонилась к Алеку, нависая над столом и повторяя его позу.  
— Думал, я от твоей улыбки сразу растаю?  
Магнус не сдержал смешок.  
— Ты же не просто одна из пешек. Решили заслать самого Лайтвуда?  
— Если моя семья узнает, что я поехал сюда, да еще и один, они решат, что я свихнулся.  
— А ты свихнулся? — серьезно переспросила Майя.  
Алек задумчиво обвел глазами склад.  
— Пока не знаю. Вообще-то, это он уговорил меня приехать.  
— Журналист? — переспросила девушка, бросив на Магнуса недоверчивый взгляд. Тот оживился и помахал ей рукой. — Вы меня что, за дуру держите?  
— Нет, дорогая, — вмешался Магнус. — Просто я не совсем журналист. Скорее, одна из тех заинтересованных сторон.  
Майя придирчиво рассматривала вычурный костюм мужчины.  
— Заинтересованных в чем?  
— Чтобы власть находилась в правильных руках. И для этого места руки Робертсов всегда мне казались самыми правильными. Я хорошо знал твоего отца и даже вел с ним дела.  
Услышав фамилию отца, девушка выпрямилась, будто ее спина в миг задеревенела. По ее взгляду можно было решить, что разговор для нее закончен.  
— Мне ваша помощь не нужна.  
— Я так не думаю, — возразил Магнус.  
— Почему я должна вам доверять? — резонно парировала Майя. — Я вас впервые вижу.  
— Потому что одно из важнейших качеств настоящего босса — умение чуять выгодные сделки, — учительским тоном произнес Магнус, и Алек закатил глаза, вспомнив, что уже где-то слышал эту фразу. — Мы приехали сюда без охраны. И ты согласилась с нами поговорить.  
— Только потому, что ты меня удивил, — невозмутимо ответила девушка, но ее голос едва уловимо изменился.  
— Послушай, — не выдержал Алек, — у меня есть предложение, которое будет выгодно нам обоим. Если станешь сотрудничать с Лайтвудами, то больше к тебе никто не сунется. Завоюешь уважение у своих людей. Я хочу открыть здесь пару ресторанов и получать свою прибыль.  
— Собираешься предложить мне процент? — спросила Майя.  
Магнус многозначительно откашлялся, намекая, что хочет сказать Алеку пару слов наедине.  
— И сколько ты хочешь? — не обращая на него внимания, уточнил Алек.  
— Не так быстро, — прошипел в сторону Магнус так, чтобы Алек мог его услышать.  
Майя задумалась. Она переводила взгляд с одного гостя на другого, все еще оценивая, насколько они серьезны. Алек смотрел на нее открыто, как человек, готовый к обыску копов. Но чистые карманы еще не означают, что подозрительный тип не припрятал улики где-то поглубже, верно?  
На мгновение в глазах Майи зажглись огоньки. Магнус заметил это и заранее возвел глаза к потолку в безмолвной молитве, чтобы его подопечному хватило мозгов не наговорить глупостей.  
Девушка выждала еще полминуты.  
— Слышал про бар рядом с Хестер Сайнт?  
Алек покачал головой. Он бросил взгляд на Магнуса: судя по тому, как тот заерзал на стуле, он слышал.  
— Раньше он принадлежал моему отцу, пока его не забрали какие-то уроды, подчиняющиеся Лайтвудам, якобы за долги. Я хорошо помню тот бар. Отец любил лично стоять за стойкой, пока я, маленькая, играла рядом с ним. Перенеси вашу попсовую кафешку в Чайнатаун и отдай мне права на то помещение.  
— Звучит разумно, — пожал плечами Алек.  
На этот раз Магнус бесцеремонно дернул его за локоть и притянул к себе.  
— На минуточку, — улыбнулся он Майе, и потащил парня за собой к выходу.  
— Александр, я не думаю, что принимать такие решения, не обдумав, хорошая мысль, — сказал Магнус, когда они отошли подальше от девушки.  
Алек вскинул брови. Он вопросительно смотрел на Бейна, всем видом показывая, что ждет более весомых аргументов.  
— Чтобы произвести впечатление на совет директоров, тебе нужно приобретать собственность, а не раздаривать ее. Зачем тебе отдавать ей работающий бизнес, который твоя семья не просто отобрала, а взяла в оплату долга?  
— Затем, что это поможет Майе укрепить свою власть.  
— Власть над тобой в том числе! — прорычал Магнус, сдерживая порыв треснуть парня по затылку, как нерадивого ученика.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Алек, — иначе это было бы нечестно.  
— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, это бизнес, а не песочница! Здесь не принято просто так делиться куличиками.  
Алек упер руки в пояс.  
Ему становилось жарко. Магнус чувствовал это по играющему в глазах парня огню. Бейн не представлял, что нашло на Лайтвуда, но останавливать его сейчас было столь же эффективно, как останавливать мчащийся поезд.  
— Я тоже кое-что смыслю в этом, — наконец, выдал Алек. — Да, я еще не управлял настоящими делами, но я большую часть жизни потратил на учебу, и это не ерунда. Я принял решение матери обучаться у тебя, но ты тоже должен проявлять уважение к моим решениям.  
Отлично, подумал Магнус. А то он уже начинал переживать, не подменили ли ребенка Маризы во младенчестве.  
— Договорились? — спросил Алек уже мягче, словно прося поддержки у Магнуса.  
Сердце Бейна снова дрогнуло.  
— Договорились, — согласился он.  
— Просто дай мне шанс уладить это. Я знаю, что делаю.  
В знак одобрения Магнус посторонился и слегка склонил голову, приглашая Алека вернуться к столу.  
Майя наблюдала за ними, улыбаясь краем губ — то ли чувствуя свое превосходство, то ли от всей души наслаждаясь представлением.  
— Я думаю, это разумное требование — отдать тебе бар твоего отца, — продолжил Алек. — Я перенесу заведение в этот район, но мне потребуется целое здание.  
Девушка вскинула брови. Ее верхняя губа снова дернулась в оскале.  
— Я хочу попробовать новый формат заведений, который сейчас популярен в Европе, — пояснил Алек. — Это будет ресторан, несколько офисов и небольшая гостиница. Возможно, придется снести несколько павильонов рядом, чтобы расчистить место. Заведение должно быть безопасным.  
Майя выслушала предложение, но еще некоторое время продолжала сверлить парня взглядом.  
— Не слишком ли сложная схема для Лайтвудов? — наконец, выдала она. — Насколько я слышала, у вас другие методы работы. Напомни-ка, почему я должна тебе доверять?  
— Ну, — Алек сделал паузу, формулируя мысли. — Я в таком же положении, как и ты. Сейчас я никто в корпорации, меня знают только как сына моих родителей.  
— Тогда заключать сделки с тобой не имеет смысла, — подытожила девушка.  
— Как и с тобой?  
Майя поджала губы.  
— Мне нужно посоветоваться.  
— Отличное решение, — вмешался Магнус.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Алек. — Но в любом случае, мне хотелось бы иметь дело с решением босса, а не его пешек.  
Алек положил на стол визитку. Майя бросила на нее взгляд, будто это могло быть что-то опасное.  
 — Мы все стая, — отрезала она. — Я позвоню тебе.  
И на этот раз разговор был действительно окончен.

— Латте с двойным карамельным сиропом для мистера Эрондейла!  
Джейс сидел за столиком кафе и сосредоточенно вертел в руках смартфон, но посетители позади него могли заметить, что устройство было выключено. Джейс бросал взгляды на свое отражение в черном стекле экрана, и, хотя неизменно оставался доволен увиденным, несколько раз провел пальцами по челке, смахивая ее то на один, то на другой бок.  
Над дверью кафе звякнул колокольчик. Джейс поднял голову и увидел на пороге рыжеволосую девушку. Она прижимала одной рукой к груди большой альбом, оглядываясь по сторонам, и парень поднялся с места, чтобы помахать ей.  
— Привет, — сказала Клэри, садясь за столик и дописывая сообщение.  
Джейсу показалось, что она немного нервничала.  
— Привет. — Он широко улыбнулся, ожидая увидеть улыбку в ответ.  
Девушка подняла на него глаза с немым вопросом «и что дальше?». Джейс к этому не был готов и попробовал еще раз использовать свой козырь — он улыбнулся чуточку шире.  
Клэри напряглась.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила она, поправляя волосы. — У меня что-то на зубах?  
— Нет, — всполошился Джейс. Он не ожидал, что его секретное оружие может дать осечку. Когда-то его друг, Алек, убеждал его, что перед улыбкой Джейса Эрондейла устоять невозможно, и вот на тебе. — Просто хотел увидеть тебя и убедиться, что все в порядке.  
— А.  
— Ну да.  
Клэри немного расслабилась, убрала телефон и откинулась на спинку стула.  
— Так, — протянул Джейс, подыскивая подходящую тему для начала беседы.  
— Латте для мистера Эрондейла! — повторил бариста.  
— Тебе что-нибудь заказать? — спросил Джейс.  
— Кофе, — ответила Клэри. И уже вслед ему добавила: — С коньяком.  
Джейс не был уверен, что здесь продают алкоголь, поэтому заказал капучино.  
— Так, — повторил он, когда вернулся за столик с двумя кружками кофе. — Как ты добралась в тот вечер домой?  
— Ты же сам проводил меня на такси, — напомнила Клэри, отпила из своего стаканчика и поморщилась, обнаружив нежную кофейную пенку.  
— Да, я хотел сказать. Твои родители, должно быть, волновались.  
— У меня нет родителей.  
С лица Джейса пропала улыбка.  
— Папа давно ушел, а мама умерла месяц назад.  
 — Извини.  
— Все в порядке, ты же не знал.  
В эту минуту Джейс наткнулся взглядом на большой альбом, прислоненный к стулу девушки.  
— Ты рисуешь? — с энтузиазмом спросил он, радуясь, что удалось сменить тему.  
— Да, я учусь в художественной школе. После того, как это… случилось с мамой, я целыми днями пропадаю на учебе. Не хочется быть дома одной.  
В голове Джейса загорелся маячок, означавший, что он на правильном пути.  
— У тебя в Нью-Йорке есть еще кто-нибудь? Родственники или друзья?  
— Нет. Мы не так давно переехали сюда из Джерси.  
— Ты очень смелая, раз не боишься одна ходить по клубам в незнакомом городе.  
Клэри, наконец, улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Иногда хочется развеяться. В школе мне легко отвлечься, но дома в тишине находиться тяжело.  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Джейс, тоже с улыбкой, но тут же спохватился. — То есть, конечно, не понимаю, прости. Я хотел сказать, что готов предложить свою компанию и услуги телохранителя, если захочешь выбраться куда-нибудь еще.  
Клэри прищурилась.  
— Ты не выглядишь парнем, у которого полно свободного времени.  
— Так и есть, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Недавно устроился на новую работу. Но нельзя же жить только работой. Кстати, мой офис недалеко от главного корпуса твоей школы. Можем как-нибудь выпить кофе в обеденный перерыв.  
— Звучит здорово, — кивнула Клэри.  
Повисла пауза, когда они посмотрели друг на друга. Джейс пытался разгадать во взгляде Клэри, что она думала о нем. Сам он волновался, как мальчишка: ему давно не приходилось подбирать слова в присутствии девушки.  
— Эй, здесь есть владелец красного фиата?  
Оклик бариста разбил прекрасную тишину, воцарившуюся между ними. Девушка подскочила на месте и завертела головой. Джейс тоже вытянул шею, выглядывая в окна кафе.  
— Не-ет, — простонала Клэри, возмущенно вскинув брови. — Вот же урод! Я припарковалась всего на десять минут!  
Она выскочила из-за стола и кинулась к выходу из кафе. Джейс не успел сказать ни слова — стеклянная дверь уже захлопнулась, звякнув колокольчиком.

Клэри подлетела к фиату, когда темнокожий коп в крутых солнечных очках и надвинутой на глаза кепке выписывал ей штраф.  
— Эй, какого черта? — прогремела Клэри, надвигаясь на офицера, как ураган. — Я оставила ее тут всего лишь…  
Мужчина повернулся к ней и взглянул поверх очков. Клэри замерла, как от взгляда мифической медузы.  
— А ты что тут делаешь? — спросила она уже спокойнее, украдкой оглядываясь на витрину кафе, где остался сидеть Джейс Эрондейл.  
— Есть разговор, — ответил коп. — Садись в мою машину.  
— Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Меня за столиком вон в том кафе ждет сам красавчик Эрондейл, и если ты не знал, то он лучший друг старшего сына Лайтвудов и почти член их семьи.  
— Да мне плевать, — ответил коп, закончив выводить красивым почерком на бумаге штрафную квитанцию. — Я сказал — есть разговор. Так что пошевелись и не трать мое время.  
— Но дядя! — капризно поджала губы девушка.  
Вместо ответа коп пришлепал на лобовое стекло ее автомобиля бумажку и, спрятав в нагрудный карман блокнот и ручку, направился к своей машине. Клэри вытащила штраф из-под дворника, закатила глаза, увидев сумму, затем скомкала листок и выбросила его на дорогу.  
— Черт тебя дери, Люк Гэрроуэй, — пробубнила она под нос, с недовольным видом усаживаясь в полицейский форд.  
Люк Гэрроуэй снял очки и убрал их в отсек под приборной панелью.  
— И что такого срочного случилось? — спросила Клэри, сложив руки на груди.  
— Сообщение от твоего отца. Он просил передать тебе привет и узнать, как прошла первая встреча с Лайтвудом.  
— Ты ее прервал.  
— Это был не Лайтвуд. Я заметил, что ты тратишь время впустую.  
— Ты за мной следишь? — удивилась Клэри.  
— И не только я, Кларисса. Странно, что тебя это удивляет. Валентин хочет знать, чем ты занята 24 часа в сутки.  
— Отлично.  
Клэри отвернулась к окну, глядя, как их машина тронулась с места, и кафе, где остался Джейс, скрылось за поворотом.  
— Так что с Лайтвудом? — спросил Люк.  
— Пришлось изменить планы.  
— Почему?  
— По-моему, их старший сын гей.  
Люк бросил недоверчивый взгляд на племянницу.  
— В тот вечер меня опередил какой-то тип в блестках, угостил Лайтвуда выпивкой, и тот растаял, как ребенок. Зато его лучший друг, похоже, у меня на крючке.  
— Что за тип в блестках? — насторожился Люк. — Ты раньше его видела?  
— Понятия не имею!  
— Ну так разузнай.  
— Зачем? — удивилась Клэри.  
— За тем, что это мог быть не случайный тип. Не ты одна охотишься на детей Лайтвудов.  
— Хорошо, — растерянно пожала плечами девушка.  
— И что за парень этот Джейс? Ты уверена, что от него будет польза? Может, лучше переключишься на девчонку?  
— Девчонку?  
— Изабель Лайтвуд. Не делай такое лицо, будто у тебя есть принципы. Ты разве уже передумала отомстить за свою мать и получить то, что принадлежит твоей семье по праву?  
Клэри шумно выдохнула и сползла вниз по креслу.  
— Конечно, нет. Но я правда думаю, что с этим Джейсом может выгореть. Он имеет влияние в семье Лайтвудов и, похоже, запал на меня.  
Люк снова посмотрел на Клэри, но на этот раз в его взгляде было что-то теплое и трогательное. Клэри напряглась.  
— Не удивительно. Ты очень похожа на свою мать. Ее красота тоже не оставляла никого равнодушным.  
Клэри вздохнула.  
— Я знаю. Давай не будем. Не хочу вспоминать о ней.  
— Хочешь пончиков? — осторожно спросил Люк, словно извиняясь за свою недавнюю резкость.  
— Лучше пива, — вздохнула Клэри, вспомнив, что так и не получила свой кофе с коньяком. А заодно вспомнив, что оставила свой альбом с рисунками там же, где и Джейса. Девушка подскочила на месте, ударившись затылком о крышу автомобиля, и выругалась.  
Люк краем глаза посмотрел на племянницу, еще раз подивившись, насколько та была копией Джослин.

Алек и Магнус выехали из Чайнатаун поздним вечером, когда над улицами зажглись красные фонари и разноцветные неоновые вывески.  
Небо над Нью-Йорком из восково-желтого становилось синим, на дома наползали тени. Дорога была почти пустой, и Алек опустил стекло. В машину проник прохладный сквозняк и шум города, смешавшийся с музыкой по радио.  
Алек бросил взгляд на сидевшего рядом мужчину и попытался понять, выглядит Магнус уставшим или задумчивым.  
— Ты знал, что все так выйдет? — спросил Алек.  
— Нет, — быстро отозвался Магнус. — Я знал ее отца, Сэма Робертса, и знал, что после его смерти в Нью-Йорке была крупная заварушка по разделу наследства. Но понятия не имел, что у него есть дочь. Рассчитывал на месте найти слабое звено.  
— И, — Алек заметил, что слишком часто отвлекается от дороги, — как ты понял, что это она?  
Магнус скривил губы в ухмылке.  
— По взгляду. По тому, как держалась в стороне. Она чем-то похожа на тебя.  
Бейн повернулся в кресле, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть Алека.  
— Ты тоже не растерялся, — похвалил он.  
— Я должен сам принимать решения, разве нет?  
Алек посмотрел на Магнуса и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Магнус подумал, что впервые видит эту улыбку с того вечера в «Пандемониуме».  
— Ты прав.  
— Мне показалось, что я ее понял, — продолжил Алек, снова повернувшись к дороге. — Не знаю, почему в тот момент был так в этом уверен, но я как будто знал, чего она хочет и чего боится. Она хочет всем доказать, что она имеет право на то, что ей принадлежит. И что она не пешка своей стаи.  
— Как и ты?  
— Наверное, нет. Мне далеко до ее решимости.  
— Так, может, стоит попробовать быть посмелее и брать то, что хочешь?  
Алек снова бросил короткий взгляд на Бейна.  
Он первым отвел взгляд, словно ему нужно было вынырнуть и сделать вздох, но в уголках его губ остался след улыбки.  
— Наверное, я должен извиниться перед тобой.  
— За что? — удивился Магнус.  
— Что не доверял тебе с самого начала.  
— Ну, ты можешь пригласить меня выпить, — подсказал Бейн.  
— Отлично, — пожал плечами Алек. — Я сам выберу место.  
— Если в твоем месте вдруг не будет свободных столиков, мое предложение выпить пару коктейлей у меня дома остается в силе, — загадочно кивнул Магнус.  
— Ты ведь живешь в Бруклине?  
— Разве я говорил?  
— Подвезти тебя?  
— Думал, и не спросишь.  
Алек прибавил скорость, сворачивая к Бруклинскому мосту.

В ту ночь Алека переполняла энергия. Он выехал из Бруклина около одиннадцати, но, попрощавшись с Магнусом, отправился не домой, а сделал еще несколько кругов по городу, как будто пока он не вернулся, этот прекрасный день для него не закончится.  
Алек прокручивал в мыслях сцену за сценой, каждое сказанное и услышанное слово. Он хотел бы пересмотреть весь день, как фильм: с момента, когда они вошли в тот ресторанчик, как Майя вышла вперед из толпы, разговор с ней и весь путь до Бруклина. Почему-то последнюю часть он почти не помнил — что он говорил, и о чем его спрашивал Магнус, но точно помнил, что они не затыкались всю дорогу, или не затыкался только он.  
Поэтому когда Алек приехал домой к четырем утра, прокрался в пустую гостиную, уже залитую утренним светом сквозь большие окна, он почти не удивился, увидев Джейса.  
Джейс дремал в большом кресле, даже не сняв кожаную куртку. В другой ситуации Алек бы спросил его, что он тут делает, но сейчас было очевидно: Вселенная послала сюда Джейса, чтобы дать Алеку шанс хоть с кем-то поделиться переполняющими его чувствами и не дать ему взорваться.  
Алек аккуратно тронул друга за плечо. Веки Джейса дрогнули. Еще через пару секунд он открыл глаза.  
Джейс сфокусировал зрение на парне, который стоял перед ним, и сделал глубокий вдох, просыпаясь.  
— Только не говори, что всю ночь провел на работе, — пробормотал он.  
Он с хрустом размял шею и поднялся.  
Джейс был немного ниже ростом, чем его друг. Но сейчас Алек чувствовал себя не просто выше, а будто парил над полом.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Я звонил тебе несколько раз, твой телефон был отключен.  
В ту же секунду Алека словно спустили с небес на землю. Он достал из кармана телефон. В самом деле он выключил звук, чтобы им никто не помешал, а потом не подумал включить. Два десятка пропущенных от Джейса, сестры и матери.  
— Дьявол! Прости, я вообще забыл о нем.  
— Да ладно. Я все равно решил дождаться тебя, чтобы рассказать.  
Алек не успел ничего произнести, так и остался стоять с открытым ртом.  
— Я сегодня встречался с Клэри Фрей.  
— Клэри? — повторил Алек.  
— Помнишь, рыжая девушка из «Пандемониума»?  
Алек вспомнил. А затем попытался понять, как та наглая девица умудрилась проникнуть в его идеальный день сегодня, сейчас! Но видя воодушевленного друга, Алек быстро сдался. Бал закончился, и золушка вернулась домой.  
— Да. Я ее помню.  
— Она согласилась сегодня выпить со мной кофе. Представляешь, она в Нью-Йорке совсем одна. И учится в художественной школе. Правда, здорово? Она оставила свой альбом, я не очень понимаю в искусстве, но, по-моему, она отлично рисует. А еще она такая… Необычная. Мне кажется, она — то, что надо.  
— Надо кому? Для чего? — равнодушно спросил Алек, наливая в бокал воды из графина.  
Джейсу показалось, что друг его не расслышал.  
— Алек, я же говорю. Кажется, она мне нравится.  
— Аа, — ответил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
— И кажется, я ей тоже.  
— Уверен? Богатый красавчик со связями, ты парень на любителя.  
Алек сел на диван напротив Джейса, задаваясь вопросом, как долго тот сможет игнорировать его интонацию.  
— Нет, в том то и дело, что ее это не интересует! — Джейс увлеченно нарезал круги по комнате, будто не он спал всего несколько минут назад. — Она ведет себя не как остальные девушки. Она такая. Дерзкая. Независимая. Сильная.  
— И как ты успел это понять за чашкой кофе? Что она успела сделать дерзкого и независимого, пока пила капучино?  
Джейс остановился и посмотрел на Алека. До него медленно доходило, что над ним смеются, и это разозлило Джейса.  
— Между прочим, я прождал тебя тут всю ночь, чтобы рассказать!  
— Черт, если бы я знал, я бы бросил все дела и приехал. Думаю, Магнус бы меня понял.  
— Магнус?.. Это тот педик из бара? — Джейс брезгливо поморщился.  
— Полегче с выражениями, — огрызнулся Алек.  
— Тебе не обязательно выгораживать его только потому, что Мариза наняла его. Чему он вообще может тебя научить.  
Алек устало потер виски. Раздражение в нем начинало нарастать.  
— Ты недооцениваешь нас обоих.  
— Так. Ладно, — Джейс примирительно поднял руки. — Не хочу о нем слушать.  
— А я не хочу слушать о Клэри.  
Джейс навис над Алеком, и тот поднялся, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо. Джейс не выдержал первым и покачал головой.  
— Я тебя не узнаю.  
— Почему? — развел руками Алек. — В кои то веки я не молчу рядом с тобой?  
— По-моему, этот тип на тебя плохо влияет.  
— Точно, лучше бы я сидел целыми днями дома, ожидая, когда ты придешь и расскажешь мне про Клэри. Из-за которой сорвалась наша с тобой встреча.  
— Она попала в беду той ночью! Или ты думаешь, это произошло специально, чтобы позлить тебя, мистер центр Вселенной?  
— Я просто не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Ты вообще заметил, что меня не было в штатах два года? Я успел закончить учебу в трех странах, выучил испанский, сегодня заключил первую в своей жизни сделку, но, чтобы тебя заинтересовать, мне, наверное, нужно надеть юбку и рыжий парик.  
Джейс застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Мы даже не выпили с тех пор, как я вернулся. Один раз обнялись на пороге бара и два раза поговорили по телефону.  
— А сколько раз тебе нужно обняться? Подцепил гейские замашки от этого типа?  
Алек замолчал, зная, что с Джейсом ему не выиграть спор. Он злился на Джейса и Клэри за то, что эти двое испортили ему день.  
Но с другой стороны, это все еще был Джейс. Его лучший друг детства, с которым они были вместе уже пятнадцать лет, а Магнус и Клэри появись в их жизни всего несколько дней назад.  
Все это не стоило ссоры.  
Джейс, кажется, подумал о том же. Алек первым протянул руку. Джейс молча ее пожал.  
— Давай съездим куда-нибудь вместе. Вдвоем, как раньше, — предложил Джейс. — Никаких девушек. Даже твоей сестры.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Алек и выдохнул с облегчением, когда Джейс улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Когда Джейс уехал на такси, Алек поднялся в свою комнату. Эта комната принадлежала ему много лет, в ней он вырос, и все, что происходило с ним в жизни, было связано с этой комнатой. Здесь он играл с Джейсом и Иззи, здесь же прятался от них, когда обижался, здесь он мечтал и видел сны. Здесь он чувствовал себя собой, но сегодня он чувствовал кое-что еще.  
Тот Алек и Александр Лайтвуд, которым он был сегодня днем — казались совершенно разными людьми. И второй нравился Алеку гораздо больше, потому что это был человек, каким он всегда в тайне мечтал стать. Вот только после столкновения с Джейсом Алек снова не был уверен, что тем вторым человеком сегодня был он сам.


	3. Глава 3.1

Трехэтажное здание из красного кирпича было закрыто на ремонт. Вокруг него растянули оградительные ленты, завесили плотной пленкой осыпающиеся балконы, сделав едва ли не самым безопасным на этой улице. На лужайке среди травы остался черный квадрат земли – еще недавно здесь стоял трейлер с едой, насквозь ржавый и почти вросший в почву. Лужайку расчистили, чтобы до конца недели отгрузить стройматериалы и поставить боксы для рабочих.  
Алек сидел на каменных ступенях крыльца. Оно представляло собой некоторую художественную ценность, и Алек хотел его сохранить.  
Боковым зрением он заметил, что кто-то сел рядом с ним на ступени. Это была темнокожая девушка. Алек разглядел ее широкую кожаную куртку и узкие джинсы.  
Мимо по краю дороги проехал велосипед.  
Раздался теплый картонный запах фастфуда.  
\- Меня уже тошнит от китайской лапши, - пожаловалась девушка, шурша бумажным пакетом. – Нормальных бургеров не достать, приходится пешком топать через две улицы. Если в твоем заведении будут готовить хорошие бургеры и хот-доги, считай, у тебя уже есть несколько клиентов.  
\- Не знаю. Может, вообще ничего не будут готовить, - ответил Алек, разглядывая носки своих блестящих черных ботинок рядом с вылинявшими кедами девушки.  
Майя бросила на него взгляд.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – спросила она без особой заинтересованности.  
\- Семейные, - ответил Алек. Подумав, добавил: - Мама не одобрила, что я вернул тебе бар твоего отца. Хотела аннулировать сделку.  
\- А ты? – с набитым ртом переспросила Майя.  
\- Можешь не волноваться, я свое слово держу.  
\- Я и не волнуюсь.  
В голосе девушки в самом деле не было ни тени тревоги. Она как раз доела свой хот-дог, промокнула губы салфеткой и достала из пакета конверт с бургером. «Волчий аппетит», - подумал Алек. Ему вдруг захотелось выговориться.  
\- Она сказала, что я слишком инфантильный.  
\- А ты инфантильный?   
Алек беззвучно рассмеялся, вспомнив свои последние годы, которые он провел в почти нескончаемом стрессе и дрессировках в лучших учебных заведениях мира. Если подумать, его детство закончилось даже раньше, примерно к средней школе.  
\- Да вроде нет.  
\- Ну вот и не слушай ее, - вынесла вердикт Майя. – Лайтвуды всегда были мудаками.  
\- Это почему еще?  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
\- Отец так говорил.  
\- И я? – хмыкнул Алек.  
\- Ну, теперь вижу, что есть исключения. Семью нужно слушать, но свою голову тоже на плечах иметь. – Майя посмотрела на парня и улыбнулась, обнажив крупные белые зубы. – Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает.  
Алек закатил глаза. Небо начинало темнеть. Сколько он просидел здесь, если приехал еще до обеда, перекусив лишь купленным по дороге ланчем из коробки? Вот почему солоноватый теплый запах сейчас казался ему таким соблазнительным.  
Последние слова девушки повторились у него в голове, как эхо. Где-то он их уже слышал, совсем недавно.  
\- Магнус так же говорит, - вспомнил он.  
\- Кто такой Магнус? – спросила Майя, скорее по инерции, чем из любопытства.  
\- Мой учитель, - Алек ответил раньше, чем в самом деле задумался над ее вопросом.  
\- Похоже, он умный мужик, - кивнула девушка. Она уже закончила с едой и набила бумажный пакет обертками и салфетками. – Общайся с ним побольше. А лучше пригласи его куда-нибудь выпить.   
\- Да, пожалуй, стоит, - эхом откликнулся Алек.  
А затем вспомнил, что в самом деле обещал угостить Магнуса в знак благодарности. С тех пор прошло три недели, и у него совершенно вылетело это из головы.  
Пока он переваривал эту мысль, Майя успела попрощаться с ним и оставить в одиночестве. Алек достал из кармана телефон, разблокировал и убедился, что время давно перевалило за восемь вечера, и что у него нет ни одного нового сообщения или пропущенного звонка от Джейса.  
Вчера они договаривались встретиться здесь часа в три. Алек с трудом дождался того дня, когда они с Майей и юристами утрясут все детали сделки, а рабочие успеют поснимать со стен мусорные вывески давно закрывшихся магазинов, чтобы показать Джейсу свое приобретение: одно из немногих сохранившихся здесь старинных зданий, пережившее эпоху гетто и нашествие восточных иммигрантов, которое совсем скоро станет модным бизнес-пространством. Джейс обещал, что приедет сразу, как подвезет Клэри куда-то. С тех пор Алек позвонил ему раз пять и отправил около десятка сообщений прежде, чем обида заставила его отключить звук и убрать телефон подальше, погрузив голову в работу.  
Алек набрал номер.

Тем же вечером Магнус не был занят ничем особенным. Он остался дома, отклонив пару приглашений на частные вечеринки, смешал на пробу новый коктейль из медового бурбона и пришел к выводу, что такой напиток больше подойдет для холодного простудного сезона, чем для свежего летнего вечера. Отставил шейкер и плеснул в бокал немного джина со льдом.  
Телефон вздрогнул и мигнул подсветкой. Магнус бросил на него взгляд, собираясь проигнорировать, когда заметил, что вместо безликого имени на экране загорелась хорошо знакомая фотография – он лично устроил Александру Лайтвуду ту фотосессию для престижного журнала, оставив несколько снимков себе.   
Потом Магнус вспомнил, что нужно ответить на звонок.   
\- Привет. Как насчет выпить чего-нибудь? – Алек перешел сразу к делу.  
\- Выпить – отличная мысль, - ответил Магнус и залпом опустошил свой бокал.   
\- Тогда я заеду за тобой?  
Бейн не верил своим ушам. Никогда прежде его вечер не становился настолько интересным всего после одной порции джина.  
\- У тебя слишком напряженный голос, Александр. Лучше вызови такси и расслабься. – Магнус сделал паузу, чтобы дать Алеку перевести дух. Он почти был уверен, что где-то там Лайтвуд действительно остановился, выдохнул и, возможно, улыбнулся. – Если ты еще не выбрал, куда хочешь поехать, я скину адрес.

\- Ладно, - быстро согласился Алек и положил трубку. В ту же секунду он почувствовал в голове удивительную легкость: Магнус Бейн даже по телефону действовал на него, как таблетка от головной боли. Очень давней головной боли, мучившей его, кажется, всю жизнь. 

\- Представляю твоему вниманию одно из самых интересных мест Нижнего Манхэттена, - объявил Магнус Бейн тоном опытного гида. – Рай для тех, кто не знает, чего он хочет, или пришел в поисках чего-то особенного.  
Они остановились в начале широкой улицы, которая в некотором роде могла считаться пешеходной: по обеим ее сторонам бесконечные ряды баров и ресторанов заманивали посетителей соблазнительными вывесками, и веселая публика шаталась от одного заведения к другому, не обращая внимания на проезжую часть. Пока Магнус делился своими знаниями о лучших кухнях и винных картах, Алек молча шел за ним, сцепив руки за спиной, и наслаждался приятным вечером, к которому постепенно подмешивалась ночь.  
\- Что предпочитаешь? –спросил Магнус, когда они прошли половину пути. – Пиво, вино, что-то покрепче?  
\- Думаю, сегодня мне нужно покрепче.  
Магнус бросил на парня осуждающий взгляд.  
\- Если ты планировал напиться, мы могли сразу поехать ко мне домой.  
Алек остановился. По его напрягшемуся лицу Бейн понял, что тот не оценил шутку.  
\- Эй, - Магнус похлопал его по плечу. – Выдохни, я всего лишь пошутил.   
Рядом с ними распахнулась дверь, и на улицу вывалилась счастливая парочка. За ними потянулся шлейф густого аромата пиццы и клавишных переливов.  
\- Давай начнем с этого ресторана, раз уж мы остановились здесь, - предложил Магнус. – Выбор у них небольшой, но довольно изысканный, так что можешь считать это еще одним уроком. Кто-то же должен прививать тебе хороший вкус.

Модное заведение в стиле «лофт» походило на сотни однотипных ресторанов и бургерных: с кирпичных стен на посетителей смотрели яркие гранжевые постеры в обрамлении желтых гирлянд, обивка на дутых диванах была слегка протерта, кактусы и бегонии в горшках добавляли интерьеру свежести.Но главной изюминкой была авторская кухня от популярного нью-йоркского шефа.   
Алек навалился грудью на стол. Пока он листал меню, официант уже подал их заказ. Магнус поднял бокал, привлекая внимание.  
\- За что пьем? – спросил он, игнорируя кислую физиономию Лайтвуда.  
\- Не знаю. Можем просто выпить.  
\- Тогда начнем с тоста за успех твоего первого дела. Кстати, как оно продвигается? Майя уже подписала все бумаги?  
\- Да, - рассеянно ответил Алек, покачивая в руках бокал. Густое вино гипнотически плескалось в стекле, оставляя едва заметные красные разводы. – Она тоже хотела поскорее закончить с формальностями и начать ремонт в баре отца. Она планирует вернуть ему прежний вид. Для нее это много значит.  
\- А что насчет твоей семьи? – Магнус начинал догадываться, что испортило парню настроение.  
Тот предсказуемо промолчал и в два глотка опустошил бокал.  
\- Мариза звонила мне, - осторожно начал Бейн. – Похоже, она собиралась провести с тобой воспитательную беседу.   
\- Провела, - кивнул Алек. Чтобы чем-то себя занять, он без особого аппетита принялся за пасту.  
\- И… что ты ей ответил?  
\- Уже поздно отказываться от сделки. И что не собираюсь сдаваться только потому, что кому-то из совета директоров мой поступок может показаться незрелым.  
Магнус знал, что Александр нечасто противился решениям матери. Он не исключал даже, что это был первый серьезный поступок наперекор воле Маризы. И было бы ложью сказать, что Бейн не понимал, на что толкнул своего ученика, но сейчас, глядя на раздавленного парня, он не находил слов.  
\- Иногда сдаваться –нормально.  
Алек удивленно уставился на азиата.  
\- Это еще один урок?  
\- В целом да, но не конкретно для твоей ситуации.  
В воздухе повисло напряжение, и оба выдохнули, когда официант подошел к их столику. На этот раз Магнус заказал всю бутылку.  
\- Ты ведь тоже сомневался, что мне стоит в это лезть, - вдруг напомнил Алек.  
Бейн оторвался от своей тарелки и поднял взгляд на Лайтвуда. Тот смотрел на него с вызовом, но почти сразу отвернулся. Магнус наклонил голову и перехватил взгляд парня, словно поймал за руку.  
\- Иногда мы проецируем свои страхи на других людей, Александр.   
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Как это понимать?   
Магнус отложил приборы.  
\- Давай я кое-что расскажу о себе. Десять лет назад я тоже был наследником огромного состояния с отличными перспективами, пока отец не выгнал меня из дома.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Похоже, мне достались не самые строгие родители, - хмыкнул Алек.  
\- О нет, дело не в моем отце. Видишь ли, я был редкостным раздолбаем. Сорил отцовскими деньгами, постоянно попадал в неприятности. В общем-то, не могу его винить за то, как он поступил со мной. Для меня это был повод начать зарабатывать самостоятельно. Вот тогда я и вложился в бизнес, который прогорел.  
\- Из-за чего?  
\- Я подвел своих партнеров. – Бейн выдавил из себя эти слова, словно признание. – Некоторые вещи мне давались слишком легко. Я обзавелся множеством связей и был уверен, что смогу договориться с кем угодно и о чем угодно. А еще слишком долго не хотел видеть, где заканчивается игра, и начинается серьезное дело, этому я научился гораздо позднее. Когда я просил тебя не торопиться со сделкой, мне показалось, что я увидел в тебе ту же горячность, но я ошибся. Ты совершенно на меня не похож.  
Он замолчал и потянулся к бокалу, забыв, что допил вино. В голове и в горле было противно сухо. Магнус мог поклясться, что наговорил лишнего.  
\- Да уж, - наконец, выдохнул Алек, нарушив тишину.  
Бейн бросил на него короткий взгляд. Парень выглядел растерянным.  
\- Наверное, думаешь, чему тип вроде меня может тебя научить?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Алек. – Я думаю, что в такое трудно поверить.  
\- Почему?  
\- Тебя считают едва ли не талисманом, приносящим удачу в бизнесе. Мама рассказывала, к тебе выстраиваются очереди за советом. Трудно представить, что ты начал с того, что все потерял.  
\- Теряя, мы приобретаем опыт, - философски ответил Магнус. – Я сожалею только о том, что подвел близких мне людей. Но если бы этого не случилось со мной тогда, я бы не сидел сегодня здесь, за бокалом отличного вина, - Магнус демонстративно поднял бокал, приглашая Алека присоединиться к тосту. – Да еще и в такой приятной компании. За тебя, Александр.  
\- За нас, - предложил Алек и, поймав вопросительный взгляд Бейна, добавил: - Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не заполучил это здание.  
\- И это только начало, - поддержал его Магнус.  
Алек сделал глоток и выдохнул, словно выпуская остатки напряжения. Даже музыка из динамиков заиграла легче и живее.  
Вторая бутылка вина оказалась крепче первой, и жар от красного тосканского растекся по телу, смешиваясь с кровью и проступая румянцем на щеках.  
\- Я догадывался, что у тебя насыщенная жизнь, но не думал, что настолько, - признался Алек, когда Магнус пересказал ему пару веселых историй о своих приключениях.  
\- Ты и половины не знаешь, - загадочно хмыкнул азиат, отправляя в рот закуску.  
\- Теперь понятно, откуда берутся все эти слухи о тебе. Но у меня в голове не укладывается. Твой авторитет среди нью-йоркской элиты и то, что ты живешь в свое удовольствие, не заботясь о чужом мнении.  
\- Хочешь так же?  
\- Вряд ли у меня получится. Ты интересная личность.  
\- Так значит, ты мной заинтересован? – Бейн поймал его на слове.   
Алек открыл рот, но не нашел, что ответить. Магнус смотрел на него с самым невинным любопытством, но лукавая улыбка его выдавала. Парень задержал взгляд на лице азиата и невольно улыбнулся: от живой мимики Магнуса трудно было отвести взгляд.  
Мужчина не стал мучать его слишком долго и нарушил неловкую паузу.  
\- А что насчет тебя? Не можешь почувствовать себя свободным из-за груза ответственности?  
\- На самом деле, мама не такой монстр, как ты о ней думаешь. Я не могу сказать, что она давит на меня, или что она заставляла меня все эти годы заниматься учебой. Мне нравилось делать то, что я делал. У меня хорошо получалось, и родители гордились мной.  
\- Похвально для юноши, - прокомментировал Магнус, отводя взгляд, в котором читалось недосказанное «наверное».  
Алек нахмурился.  
\- Моя жизнь кажется тебе скучной.   
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Да брось. Моя жизнь и правда была похожа на расписание. В каком-то смысле мне это нравилось.  
Парень достал из кармана телефон. Новое сообщение от Джейса начиналось вопросом «Куда мне подъехать? Извини, что…» - дальше Алек не стал читать, выключил звук и спрятал телефон обратно.  
Магнус едва открыл рот, но Алек его перебил.  
\- Хотя у такой жизни были свои минусы.  
\- Например?  
\- Не хватало времени на общение.  
\- Имеешь в виду девушек? – вкрадчиво уточнил Магнус.  
\- Не только. Мы с Джейсом росли вместе, как братья, и проводили почти все время вдвоем. Тогда у меня не возникало потребности в ком-то еще. А когда я впервые надолго уехал из дома и остался один, то понял, что так и не научился завязывать отношения.  
\- Хочешь сказать, за два года в Европе ты ни с кем не познакомился?  
Алек пожал плечами. Настала очередь Магнуса не верить своим ушам.  
\- Пока я был там, - продолжил Лайтвуд, - я иначе представлял себе свою жизнь после возвращения. Но оказалось, что эти фантазии не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Теперь я стараюсь понять, чего на самом деле хочу.  
\- Ты еще не представляешь, как тебе повезло, - возразил Магнус. – Не всем выпадает шанс вовремя свернуть с неправильного пути, уж поверь мне.  
\- А что если я снова сверну не в ту сторону? – хмыкнул Алек.  
\- Исключено. Сейчас у тебя есть серьезное преимущество в виде меня. Скоро ты поймешь, что это – лучшее, что могло случиться сейчас в твоей жизни.  
Алек пристально посмотрел на своего учителя, но тот и не думал смеяться. Напротив, его уверенность распространялась в воздухе и опьяняла, как вино, которое они допили. Алек решил, что для одного вечера градусов было более, чем достаточно.   
\- Который час? – с намеком спросил он, когда официант забрал с их стола посуду и снова принес меню.  
Магнус уловил его мысль.  
\- Сколько бы ни было, нам точно пора собираться. Я вызову такси.  
\- Я хочу проводить тебя.  
Бейн бросил на парня удивленный взгляд.  
\- До Бруклина пешком мы доберемся только к утру. Давай оставим романтику на другой раз и воспользуемся такси.  
\- Значит, доеду с тобой на такси, - упрямо повторил Алек, натягивая куртку и промахиваясь мимо рукавов.  
Магнус молча смотрел на него, ожидая пояснений, но в итоге решил не мучить парня вопросами. В конце концов, он и сам был не против провести вместе еще немного времени. На заднем сидении машины. Рядом с разморенным от алкоголя Александром.   
\- Почему бы и нет, - быстро передумал Магнус и направился к выходу, по дороге помогая своему ученику справиться с курткой.

Поездка оказалась не настолько волнующей, как Магнус себе представлял: Алек уснул почти сразу, как они сели в машину. Бейн даже не хотел будить его, но когда они остановились, Алек проснулся.  
\- Зря ты не поехал сразу домой, - сказал Магнус, когда Лайтвуд сонно поплелся вслед за ним до дверей, оставив водителя ждать. – И раз уж ты здесь, может, переночуешь у меня? Так было бы безопаснее, - добавил он в ответ на немой вопрос, отразившийся в голубых глазах.  
\- Может, в другой раз.  
\- Как знаешь.  
Они остановились на крыльце.  
Алек был заметно выше своего учителя и мог смотреть на него сверху вниз, а Магнусу, наоборот, приходилось поднимать голову, и Алеку нравился этот ракурс: вздернутый подбородок, приподнятые брови и взгляд кошачьих глаз.   
Когда Магнус решил, что минуты вполне достаточно, чтобы Лайтвуд просверлил на нем дыру взглядом, он откашлялся. Алек сморгнул.  
\- Спасибо, что составил мне сегодня компанию, - сказал он.  
\- Тебе спасибо, Александр, - ответил Магнус. – Не стесняйся вспоминать мой номер почаще.  
Алек кивнул и направился обратно к машине. Магнус проводил его взглядом, пока парень не исчез за углом дома, но запах Алека все еще отчетливо чувствовался в воздухе. Сделав глубокий вдох этого головокружительного аромата, Магнус вошел в дом.  
Поднявшись на свой этаж, Бейн услышал шум, доносящийся с улицы. Он не сразу обратил на него внимание, потому что это совершенно не вписывалось в его картину мира. Откуда могли взяться звуки драки рядом с его домом? Это был очень тихий район. Потому что это был _его_ район. Магнус обдумывал эту мысль, стоя у открытой двери своего лофта, пока не услышал среди криков знакомый голос.

Как только Бейн выскочил из дома, он уже знал, куда бежать. За углом, где их высадил таксист, два человека в грязной одежде окружили Лайтвуда. Один из них выкручивал руки парня за спиной, но явно не справлялся. Пока Магнус пытался поверить, что все это ему не снится, второй ублюдок ударил Алека в живот; тот с хриплым стоном сложился пополам, и бандиты смогли сбить его с ног.  
Магнус кинулся к ним и схватил того, который стоял ближе, за капюшон. На него уставились мутные, покрасневшие глаза на таком же красном рыхлом лице, заросшем белесой щетиной. В нос ударил резкий запах канализации. Магнус был уверен, что в следующую секунду кулак с кастетом прилетит ему в челюсть, но рука нападавшего застыла в воздухе, когда тот проследил взгляд азиата: Бейн уставился на татуировку на его шее.  
В ту же секунду бандиты сорвались с места и побежали, слишком быстро бросив своих жертв. Магнус смотрел им вслед, не в силах пошевелиться, но хриплый кашель привлек его внимание.Бейн кинулся к Лайтвуду. Парень перевернулся на спину и не торопился вставать.  
\- Эй, ты жив?  
Алек кивнул и открыл один глаз. Поперек второго уже алела длинная царапина, высеченная кастетом.  
\- Жив, - отозвался Алек. – Какого черта им было нужно?  
Он позволил Магнусу почти за шкирку приподнять себя и сел на асфальте.  
\- Действительно, что им могло понадобиться от красавчика в дорогой одежде, который один гуляет ночью, - проворчал Магнус. Он прошелся ладонями по бокам парня, проверяя ребра.  
Алек усмехнулся и тут же закашлялся от боли в животе, куда пришелся последний удар.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - сказал он, поднимая взгляд на учителя. – Вызовешь еще раз такси? Этот уехал, как только началась драка.  
\- Не говори ерунды, теперь ты точно останешься у меня.  
Магнус потянул парня вверх, и тот, шипя и ругаясь, поднялся на ноги.

Бейн толкнул дверь лофта плечом. Уже после ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, почему она не была заперта, и вспомнить, что он сам же не успел ее закрыть, когда побежал на крики.   
\- Я испачкаю твой диван, - сказал Алек, когда Магнус усадил его на подушки.  
Кожаная куртка скрипнула о кожаную обивку.  
\- Это меньшая из проблем, - резонно возразил Магнус.  
Он снял свой пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. Алек засмотрелся на его профессиональные движения и сосредоточенный вид, пока Магнус доставал из аптечки какие-то стеклянные пузырьки и шуршащие пакетики. Это успокаивало, как наблюдение за текущей водой или горящим камином, который, кстати, здесь тоже был. Когда Алек попытался осмотреться, ему показалось, что его привели не в квартиру, а в какой-то музей, но тупая головная боль не давала сфокусировать зрение.  
\- Не напрягайся, - словно в ответ на его мысли велел Магнус.   
Алек послушно закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал влажное холодное прикосновение к коже над бровью и на подбородке, где саднили царапины, в нос ударил резкий, но приятный ментоловый запах.  
\- Мое секретное средство, - прокомментировал Магнус. – Через сутки не останется и следа.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - выдохнул Алек, не открывая глаз.  
\- А теперь выпей.  
Алек сделал глоток и тут же поморщился.  
\- Тоже лекарство?  
\- Именно. Твое здоровье.  
Магнус залпом выпил свою порцию виски и налил еще. Он чувствовал, что нуждается в отдыхе не меньше, чем Лайтвуд. Бейн не сильно волновался за состояние парня: в конце концов, тот был довольно крепким, да и хулиганы убежали слишком быстро, чтобы успеть причинить серьезный вред. А вот встреча с бывшими людьми из Круга – вторая за два месяца после перерыва в десять лет – была поводом задуматься.   
В гостиной повисла тишина. Магнус через плечо оглянулся на Алека, чтобы проверить, уснул тот или нет, но наткнулся на внимательный взгляд бессовестно ясных голубых глаз, смотрящих прямо на него. Магнус сглотнул.  
На самом деле, настало время подвести краткие итоги вечера: несмотря на все случившееся, в сухом остатке Магнус имел того самого Александра Лайтвуда, который крепко зацепил его в «Пандемониуме», сидящим в его доме, на его диване, с бокалом его любимого коллекционного виски; немного разомлевшего после алкоголя и драки, но не менее привлекательного, чем всегда. Беспокоиться о Круге и рассматривать сексуального парня одновременно было трудно.  
\- Еще виски? – с надеждой предложил Магнус.

Спустя полтора часа они прикончили бутылку, которую Магнус берег почти три года ради особого случая. Последний бокал он допивал уже в одиночестве на балконе, с которого открывалось сразу два роскошных вида: с одной стороны – на черную, как нефть, Ист-Ривер и перекинутую через нее гирлянду огней Бруклинского моста, а с другой – на гостиную, где спал Александр. Парень наотрез отказался идти в постель, устроился прямо на диване, попросив только подушку и одеяло, которое уже на половину соскользнуло с него, обнажив рельефные мышцы спины и изгиб поясницы. Бруклинский мост, очевидно, проигрывал в зрелищности.  
Последний глоток виски Магнус сопроводил молитвой сомкнуть глаза ночью хотя бы на пару часов. 

Когда Алек проснулся, он не сразу понял, где он. И не сразу понял, что уже не спит. Пространство вокруг было залито голубым светом, настолько чистым, что резало глаза. Розовая линия пересекала небо от края до края. В Бруклине наступал рассвет.  
Алек приподнялся на диване. Откуда-то потянуло свежим воздухом, и по голой коже побежали мурашки. Парень огляделся в поисках одежды и нашел ее аккуратно сложенной на кресле. Он не помнил, чтобы сам ее складывал, да и не так ясно помнил, чтобы раздевался. Надев брюки и рубашку, не застегивая пуговиц, Лайтвуд осмотрел комнату.  
Он вспомнил вычурную входную дверь и путь от прихожей до гостиной, вспомнил столик и барный шкаф – здесь стояли два бокала, из которых они пили вчера. Алек взял один из них и понюхал. Стекло все еще источало тонкий благородный аромат.   
Сама же гостиная вчера показалась ему не такой огромной из-за полумрака, но сейчас сквозь панорамное окно свет затапливал комнату, словно в ней вовсе не было стен. Алек заметил приоткрытую балконную дверь. Он распахнул ее, и прохладный воздух обдал его свежестью, как утренний душ.   
В Нью-Йорке начинался новый день. Судя по стремительно розовеющему небу, было около половины шестого утра. Вчерашние такси развозили последних клиентов, а сегодняшние машины еще не успели заполнить дороги. Среди деревьев горели круглые желтые фонари, постепенно растворяясь в дневном свете. Мегаполис медленно просыпался.  
В голове становилось легко и приятно пусто. Алек почти забыл, что находился в чужой квартире и как он попал сюда. Нечто похожее он испытывал, когда просыпался в очередном незнакомом городе во время путешествия по Европе, где он был оторван от дома и от самого себя. Все вокруг казалось настолько непохожим на то, к чему он привык, будто здесь и сейчас начиналась не его жизнь. Или наоборот – наконец-то его.  
Алек спиной почувствовал, когда кто-то вошел в гостиную, и оглянулся. Сквозь тонкую дымку занавесок он разглядел силуэт Магнуса и вернулся в дом, словно вынырнул из прохладной воды на берег.  
\- Доброе утро, ранняя пташка.  
Алек несколько секунд не мог отвести взгляд от лица Магнуса: без макияжа он выглядел иначе. Сильнее выделялся его восточный разрез глаз, острые скулы и цвет кожи. Он словно помолодел на несколько лет.  
\- Кофе? – спросил Бейн и к облегчению Алека прервал молчание.  
\- Не откажусь.  
\- Если захочешь воспользоваться душем, я могу дать тебе рубашку и белье.  
Алек хотел, но его рот на автомате выдал:  
\- Нет, я лучше поеду домой. Приму там душ и завалюсь спать на полдня.  
Магнус окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Сон тебе точно не помешает. Хотя выглядишь ты уже гораздо лучше, не считая пары ссадин.  
Алек тут же заглянул в зеркальную дверцу шкафа.   
\- Тебе все равно идет, - мимоходом заметил Магнус, доставая кофейные чашки.  
\- Да уж, давно я не дрался.  
\- Кстати, неплохо бы разнообразить наши с тобой уроки тренировками. Мир бизнеса в Нью-Йорке жесток во всех смыслах. Раз уж мой долг – научить тебя выживать в нем, надо охватить все аспекты. Имей в виду, когда-то я обучался по программе монахов Шаолинь.  
\- Я скоро перестану удивляться историям из твоей жизни, - усмехнулся Алек, застегивая рубашку. – Думаешь, это было связано с бизнесом?  
\- Не исключено. Ты с каждым днем становишься известнее. Например, кто-то мог узнать о планах Маризы раньше времени короновать наследника империи Лайтвудов, а смена власти неизбежно ведет к чьим-то потерям. Хотя это могли быть и обычные бандиты. В любом случае, дополнительные тренировки тебе не помешают.  
Магнус посмотрел на парня, когда тот дошел до последней пуговицы и остановился.  
\- Повезло, что ты в хорошей форме, - констатировал Магнус, сервируя завтрак. – Уж извини, что вчера воспользовался случаем рассмотреть твое тело. Кстати.  
Магнус замолчал, и Алек бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, не прекращая жевать: он и не подозревал, насколько проголодался, пока не откусил сразу больше половины хрустящего тоста.  
\- Вчера я видел твои татуировки.  
Алек замер, ожидая продолжения. Он и не надеялся скрыть от окружающих такое количество узоров на своем теле, но каждый раз напрягался, когда о них заходила речь.  
\- Если честно, я был удивлен. В принципе, в татуировках нет ничего странного, но твои довольно необычны. Эти символы что-то означают? Если, конечно, не секрет.  
Алек помедлил.   
\- Ты будешь смеяться.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- В шесть лет меня похитили какие-то уроды, чтобы шантажировать родителей. Все закончилось очень быстро: я просидел несколько часов на складе, потом мне завязали глаза, а когда открыли, мама и папа уже набросились с объятиями. Преступники даже не прикоснулись ко мне, но я тогда очень сильно испугался.  
\- Разумеется, ты же был совсем ребенком, - сказал Магнус севшим голосом.  
\- После того случая я стал бояться оставаться один, и Джейс придумал игру. Он нарисовал маркером на моей руке какой-то символ и сказал, что это охранный талисман. Наверное, он взял его из каких-нибудь комиксов или книг, я теперь не помню. Потом к нашей игре присоединилась Иззи. Они вдвоем изрисовали меня с ног до головы, придумывая символы для силы, бесстрашия, даже для победы любимой бейсбольной команды. Мама поддержала их, видя, что это действительно мне помогло. В средней школе Джейс и Изабель уже забыли про нашу игру. Тогда я сделал первую татуировку в виде одного из символов.  
Магнус внимательно слушал, не перебивая, пока Алек не замолчал. И потом слушал еще немного, пытаясь представить, сколько дерьма ему предстоит раскопать в прошлом Александра.  
\- Тебе все еще было страшно? – спросил Магнус.  
\- Нет. Раньше эти символы напоминали мне о времени, когда мы с сестрой и Джейсом были ближе, чем сейчас. Теперь это просто куча татуировок, которыми я не особо горжусь и стараюсь не демонстрировать.   
\- Скрывать тут нечего, на тебе они отлично смотрятся.  
К девяти утра они наконец-то закончил с завтраком и бесконечной болтовней. Алек начал собираться домой.  
\- Еще раз спасибо, - сказал он, остановившись на пороге.   
\- Всегда к твоим услугам. Я рад, что мы смогли узнать друг друга получше. Может, стоит чаще вместе выбираться куда-нибудь с ночевкой?  
Алек замолчал. Вопрос, который уже давно зародился в его голове, наконец, добрался до языка, и Лайтвуд попытался оценить последствия.  
\- Ты со всеми так общаешься?  
\- Как? – удивился Магнус.  
\- Словно флиртуешь.  
До Магнуса не сразу дошел смысл сказанного.  
\- Александр, - аккуратно начал он. – Моя репутация не идеальна. И скорее всего, многое, из того, что ты слышал обо мне, не пустые сплетни. Людей вводит в заблуждение мой вид и то, как я говорю с ними, но это не более, чем маска. Я предельно серьёзен во всем, что касается тебя, поэтому не буду отрицать очевидное. Ты мне нравишься.  
\- Нравлюсь в смысле…  
\- В том самом.  
Алек старался не смотреть в лицо Бейна, он скользил взглядом по стенам, по одежде мужчины, но узкие кошачьи глаза притягивали к себе: без черной подводки они были слишком открытыми и беззащитными.  
\- Я не жду от тебя никакого ответа. Все, о чем я хочу попросить – чтобы ты воспринимал меня таким, какой я есть здесь и сейчас, с тобой. Что бы ни говорили другие. Хорошо?  
Алек механически кивнул. Затем он вылетел из квартиры, как выпущенная стрела, будто боялся услышать что-то еще. Или боялся сказать.  
На середине лестницы он обнаружил, что все-таки забыл свою куртку.

Машина съехала к обочине и остановилась напротив заправки. Джейс снял солнечные очки и осмотрелся.   
По обеим сторонам дороги тянулись невысокие заборы и яркие зеленые лужайки обычных пригородных домов. Но вот отсутствие людей и других машин трудно было назвать обычным. Вокруг стояла такая тишина, что местность больше походила на декорации к фильму про наступивший конец света. Даже на дверях магазина у заправочной станции висела табличка «Закрыто», настолько выгоревшая на солнце, что ее можно было читать как «Закрыто давно и навсегда».   
\- Ты уверена, что это правильный адрес? – с сомнением спросил Джейс.   
\- Да, все в порядке, - заверила его Клэри. – Моя подруга живет в паре кварталов отсюда. Дальше я пройдусь пешком.  
\- Мне не трудно подвезти тебя до ее дома.  
\- Я хочу пройтись, - отрезала Клэри. Потом вспомнила, что ей следует быть милой с этим парнем, и выдавила из себя улыбку.  
Джейс кивнул и тоже понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Что ж, тогда…  
Заметив, что красавчик потянулся к ней за поцелуем на прощание, Клэри ловко отстегнула ремень и выскочила из машины быстрее, чем Джейс успел остановиться и понять, что на соседнем кресле никого нет.  
Клэри уже обошла машину и наклонилась к водительскому окну. Джейс опустил стекло.  
\- Спасибо, что подвез.  
\- Нет проблем, - пожал плечами Джейс. – Позвони, если нужно будет тебя забрать. У меня сегодня выходной, так что…  
\- Конечно, - покивала девушка.  
\- Отлично, - покивал Джейс.  
\- Ну, я пойду.  
\- Да. Хорошо проведите время. Девчачьи разговоры, пицца…  
\- Типа того. Спасибо.  
Как только Клэри повернулась к машине спиной, улыбка на ее лице сменилась недоумением. Ей не хотелось знать, как в своей голове Джейс представлял их встречу с вымышленной подругой – разговоры о парнях? Макияже? Или драка подушками?  
Джейс проводил Клэри взглядом до поворота, затем он включил музыку погромче и уехал с мыслью, что эта скромница определенно у него на крючке.  
Клэри подождала, пока стихнет шум мотора. Когда Джейс уехал, она надела большие черные очки, спрятала рыжие волосы под капюшон и воткнула наушники. Идти ей предстояло немного дальше, чем пару кварталов.

Серый дом стоял среди таких же неприметных серых домов, отличаясь от них лишь неухоженным газоном. Клэри остановилась у калитки и огляделась по сторонам, прежде чем войти. Она заметила человека, который наблюдал за ней в бинокль из окна дома, но не подала виду.   
Дверь не была запрета и, кажется, вообще не запиралась. Клэри толкнула ее плечом и сразу прошла в кухню, таща тяжелые пакеты из супермаркета.  
\- Чем шпионить из окна, лучше помоги мне, - крикнула она.  
По лестнице застучали торопливые шаги и на кухню вбежал светловолосый парнишка лет тринадцати.  
\- Привет, сестренка, - поздоровался он и заключил сестру в крепкие объятия, уткнувшись лицом ей в живот.   
Клэри сделала пару глубоких вдохов, затем приобняла брата в ответ и похлопала по спине. Десяти секунд было вполне достаточно для семейной нежности, затем Клэри попыталась отцепить от себя брата.  
\- Ну все, Джонатан, прекращай.  
\- Но я так соскучился по тебе, - пробубнил он, сильнее вжимаясь в девушку.  
Клэри это злило. Люк постоянно твердил, что ей следует быть ласковее с мальчишкой, который рос без родителей, но некоторые проявления любви Джонатана казались ей нездоровыми.  
\- Отлично, но так я не смогу приготовить тебе еду. Ты сам два часа назад написал мне, что голоден.  
Подросток неохотно отпустил ее и принялся разбирать пакеты. 

Джонатан появился в ее жизни так же внезапно, как многое другое, о чем рассказал ей Люк после смерти мамы. Например, о том, что ее родители возглавляли крупнейшую преступную организацию, а сейчас ее отец уже десять лет сидит в тюрьме, в то время, как ее дядя нарушает закон, помогая заключенному проворачивать дела по эту сторону решетки. Или о том, что огромное состояние, награбленное Валентином Моргенштерном, должно было достаться его жене и дочери, но все до копейки было прибрано к рукам какими-то Лайтвудами. Новость о сказочном наследстве немного скрасила скорбь и злость Клэри на мать и дядю, которые лгали ей всю ее жизнь. Сначала она наотрез отказалась помогать отцу, но Люк смог убедить ее. Окажись Лайтвуды честными людьми, Клэри ни за что не стала бы им вредить, но тех, кто отбирает грязные деньги у богатых, чтобы самим разбогатеть, вряд ли можно назвать Робином Гудом, верно? И раз так, то этим деньгам правильнее будет оказаться в руках Клариссы.   
Но известие о брате удивило ее больше всего. Клэри не могла понять, как матери удалось скрыть от нее беременность и рождение ребенка, а главное – зачем.   
Джонатан был младше на семь лет и с рождения воспитывался в частном пансионате. Люк предупреждал, что Джонатан был странным ребенком даже на фоне обычной странности подростков, имеющих проблемы с кожей и социализацией. Клэри долго обдумывала, что она скажет брату при встрече, и готовилась к тому, что он имеет полное право ее ненавидеть.   
Но с первой же минуты их встречи все пошло не так. Увидев ее, Джонатан слишком уж быстро заключил сестру в объятия и сообщил, что теперь они всегда будут вместе. Это звучало жутко, но что хуже - мальчишка сдержал обещание.  
Джонатан всюду ходил за сестрой хвостом, пробирался даже в спальню и в душ, за что каждый раз получал крепкие подзатыльники. Иногда Клэри не на шутку пугалась, ловя на себе пристальный назойливый взгляд, который преследовал ее, куда бы она ни шла. Когда у нее сдали нервы, Люк подыскал для Джонатана заброшенный дом, один из тех, что охранялись полицией в его районе. Но Клэри все равно приходилось регулярно навещать брата и заботиться.

Пока в микроволновке поджаривалась пицца, Клэри листала журнал, а Джонатан сидел напротив и сверлил ее взглядом. Клэри старалась это игнорировать.  
\- Что? – наконец, спросила она.  
\- Ты очень красивая, - ответил парень.   
Клэри подняла журнал повыше, чтобы даже краем зрения не видеть устремленный на нее неморгающий взгляд.  
Где-то в доме хлопнула дверь. Клэри напряглась.  
\- Здесь еще кто-то есть? – спросила она.  
\- Люк, - ответил Джонатан, не сводя с нее глаз.  
В подтверждение его слов в кухню вошел Люк с полотенцем на голове, очевидно, после душа. Он молча прошел к холодильнику, достал упаковку пивных банок и вернулся в гостиную. Клэри пошла следом за ним.  
\- И давно ты здесь? – спросила она, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Почти с утра, - ответил Люк, делая глоток.  
\- И с утра не мог дойти до супермаркета? Джонатан написал мне, что голоден, и мне пришлось отменить свидание с Эрондейлом.   
\- Он твой брат, - невозмутимо напомнил Люк. – Твой долг – заботиться о нем.  
\- Я заботилась о нашем общем будущем, твоем в том числе, - возразила Клэри. – Я не продвинусь дальше, если вы с Джонатаном будете по очереди меня отвлекать. Джейс решит, что я хочу от него отделаться.  
Люк осушил банку почти залпом и смял ее в кулаке. Теперь Клэри заметила, что дядя не в духе.  
\- Что-то случилось? – вкрадчиво спросила она.  
\- Да. Неприятности на работе.  
\- Расскажешь?  
Девушка села на подлокотник кресла, в котором развалился Люк. Джонатан устроился рядом.  
\- В наш отдел перевели нового детектива. Сопляк едва закончил академию, и угадай, в какое дело сразу сунул нос.  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Он попросил достать ему архивы по расследованию преступлений Круга.   
\- Моего отца? – удивилась Клэри. – Спустя столько лет?  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Но ты говорил, что дело давно закрыто.  
\- Так и есть. На Валентина повесили все обвинения и дали максимальный срок. Но этот новенький раскопал все до последней бумажки и второй день изучает их, словно ищет повод посадить твоего отца еще раз. Все, что я смог у него выведать, это невнятный лепет про какие-то «новые обстоятельства». И мне это очень не нравится.  
\- Так разузнай больше, - возмутилась Клэри. Ее голос дрогнул.  
\- Спасибо за совет.  
\- Я серьезно. Мне не хочется закончить там же, где мой отец.  
\- Не закончишь, - отрезал Люк. – Лучше поторопись со своими делами. Ты уже знаешь, где Лайтвуды хранят документы?  
\- Пока нет, - неохотно ответила Клэри. – Я работаю над этим.  
\- Ты впустую тратишь время с Эрондейлом. – Люк вытащил из связки еще одну банку пива и указал пальцем на племянницу. – Он не приведет тебя к документам.  
\- Ошибаешься.   
Клэри пересела в кресло напротив дяди, закинула ногу на ногу и тут же почувствовала на себе взгляд брата. На всякий случай она одернула край юбки.  
\- Джейс работает в финансовом отделе корпорации Лайтвудов, значит, у него есть доступ к истории их счетов.  
\- Не будь такой наивной. Подобную информацию хранят на бумаге в защищенном сейфе где-нибудь на частном острове, а не в базе данных.  
\- А сын Лайтвудов чем бы помог мне в таком случае? - огрызнулась Клэри. – Мы даже точно не знаем, что искать!  
\- Я рассказал тебе все, что мне передал Валентин. Лайтвуды смогли провести его, но следы все равно должны были остаться.  
\- Какие следы? - простонала девушка. – Почему я чувствую себя, как в дешевом детективном сериале?  
Люк проигнорировал ее жалобы.   
\- Имя твоей матери. Валентин знал, что рано или поздно его могут поймать, поэтому все свое имущество он переписал на Джослин Фэйрчайлд и хитро запутал следы, чтобы копы никогда не вышли на нее и на тебя. Он хотел обезопасить вас. Даже Джослин не знала, чем она владеет. Но в этой схеме было одно слабое звено – Лайтвуды. Они имели доступ ко всем делам Валентина и смогли первыми вычеркнуть свое имя изо всех документов, связанных с Кругом, а заодно через нескольких подставных лиц переписать имущество Джослин на себя. Чтобы распутать этот клубок, ты должна найти конец нити. Любое упоминание имени Джослин даст нам зацепку.  
\- Ты рассказывал это уже тысячу раз, но мне пока не стало понятнее, как я смогу найти эти документы, даже если меня приведут в их особняк и оставят там одну с ключами от всех дверей! – выпалила Клэри. – Если для этого надо всего лишь закрутить роман с кем-то из их семейки, почему вы не взяли любую другую девушку?   
\- Валентин считает, что это можешь сделать только ты.  
\- Серьезно? Он меня даже не знает!  
\- Он знает, что ты похожа на свою мать, - прервал ее Люк. Клэри замолчала. На ее щеках полыхал румянец. – В тебе течет его кровь и кровь Джослин. Если кто и способен сделать невозможное, то только ты.  
Люк бросил взгляд на Джонатана, который сидел на полу возле кресла и пялился на сестру.  
\- Ну, или он.  
Клэри закатила глаза. Ей все труднее было поверить, что этот жуткий мальчик действительно был ее родным братом.  
Но упоминание о Джослин охладило ее гнев. Она все еще злилась на мать за то, что та скрывала от нее так много, хотя они были друзьями и единственной семьей друг для друга. Но Клэри все-таки любила ее и скучала так сильно, что иногда ей было больно смотреть на себя в зеркало, узнавая в отражении ее черты.  
\- Я правда стараюсь, дядя, - сдалась она.   
\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. И твой отец тоже, - напомнил Люк. – Несмотря на то, что Валентин сейчас за решеткой, у Круга все еще достаточно длинные руки, чтобы он мог защитить тебя. Мы не допустим, чтобы кто-то тебе угрожал.  
Люк поднялся из кресла. Он раскинул руки и улыбнулся племяннице.  
В конце концов, Люк и Валентин тоже ее семья, подумала Клэри. Единственная, которая осталась у нее, и ради которой она должна стараться.  
Девушка подошла к дяде и обняла его в ответ. И тут же почувствовала, как Джонатан прижался к ней со спины.  
\- И ты тоже, - закончила она вслух свою мысль и потрепала парня по затылку.   
Мальчишка поднял голову и заглянул в глаза сестре.  
\- Черт тебя дери, Джонатан, это что, моя помада? Где ты ее взял?!

Кое-в чем Люк был прав: Саймон Льюис, подающий большие надежды выпускник полицейской академии, не просто так перевелся в его отдел, и действительно испытывал глубокий личный интерес к делу Валентина Моргенштерна. Но в причинах такого пристального интереса Люк все же ошибся.  
Чтобы понять истинные мотивы Саймона, необходимо вернуться ровно на десять лет назад в прошлое, когда произошло сразу несколько знаменательных событий.  
Одна из крупнейших преступных организаций мира, известная как Круг, распалась, а ее главарь оказался за решеткой. Власть в Нью-Йорке неожиданно захватило семейство Лайтвудов. Магнус Бейн, чье имя тогда еще не было на слуху, ввязался в сомнительный бизнес по перевозке медицинских препаратов из Перу, но потерял сразу несколько кораблей с товаром и висел на волосок от смерти от рук собственных партнеров.  
Ни одно из этих событий для Саймона не имело ровным счетом никакого значения – в конце концов, ему исполнилось всего четырнадцать. И мало что в мире интересовало его больше, чем комиксы.   
Саймон был не самым популярным парнем в школе, поэтому имел достаточно свободного времени, которое тратил на путешествия по вымышленным мирам супергероев в компании таких же любителей фантастики, как он сам. Мистер Льюис работал в полиции, и сын с детства знал, что пойдет по его стопам. Он представлял себя новым капитаном Америкой – до тех пор, пока на четырнадцатый день рождения ему не подарили полную коллекцию изданий, посвященных самому популярному охотнику на вампиров.   
Опасный мир роковых бледнокожих женщин в откровенных платьях и аристократичных мужчин с головой затянул Саймона, определив его вкусы и фетиши на ближайшие годы.  
Когда Саймону исполнилось восемнадцать, он поступил в полицейскую академию и готовился стать детективом, как его отец, а потому начал больше интересоваться новостями преступного мира. Тогда он и узнал о таинственной, неуловимой, как призраки, банде наркоторговцев, за которыми безуспешно охотилась полиция Штатов и Мексики.   
Банда имела свой особый стиль. Журналистам почти не удавалось запечатлеть кого-то из них на фотографиях, но выжившие очевидцы описывали своих дилеров очень похоже: готические наряды, белые лица, подпиленные клыки. И если преступники оставляли за собой трупы, то на телах жертв неизменно присутствовала фирменная подпись – два небольших прокола на шее.  
Всем было понятно, что эти ребята играли в вампиров, чтобы напустить на себя еще больше загадочности. Но в отличие от своих коллег Саймон был экспертом в вопросах вампиров. Слишком многие детали казались ему подозрительными. Тогда он заболел идеей лично поймать наркобарона Рафаэля Сантьяго.  
В ходе своего расследования Саймон и вышел на дело Круга. Эти две банды появились примерно в одно время и активно делили рынок Нью-Йорка. Очевидно, Круг проиграл. Но хороший детектив знал, что все в мире оставляет следы: бывшие приятели Моргенштерна могли быть связаны с картелем, и Саймон намеревался отыскать эти ниточки.   
Догадка казалась ему настолько гениальной, что он был удивлен, почему никто из его коллег не додумался до нее раньше. Саймон не собирался подавать другим идею, и для надежности притворился, что раскапывает последствия старых дел Круга, не упоминая ни слова о банде Сантьяго. К счастью, связей его отца хватило, чтобы пристроить сына в нужный департамент.

Алек не рассчитывал, что в полдень ему удастся пробраться в свою комнату, не встретив никого в доме, поэтому не удивился, когда столкнулся в гостиной с матерью. Она не окликнула его, но Алек все равно остановился.  
\- Что с твоим лицом? – спросила она, окинув сына взглядом.  
\- Ударился, - ответил Алек, прекрасно понимая, как бредово это звучит.   
Мариза тоже понимала. Но в глазах парня отчетливо читалась мольба отпустить его поскорее в душ и не пытать вопросами – хотя бы сейчас.  
\- Присядь на минутку, - попросила она. – Обещаю, всего на минуту.  
Алек покорно опустился на диван рядом с ней. Мариза взяла его за руку.  
\- Я хотела попросить у тебя прощения.  
\- За что?   
\- За то, что наговорила тебе по поводу проекта с бизнес-центром. Это твое первое самостоятельное дело, и я в любом случае должна была тебя поддержать.  
\- Да, должна, - серьезно ответил Алек.  
Он подумал, что еще вчера удивился бы этому разговору, но сегодня все казалось таким естественным: извинения матери, то, как она сжала его руку, и то, как она смотрела на него – с гордостью и любовью.  
\- Лайтвудов всегда отличало чутье на сделки, даже если на первый взгляд все было против нас. В последние годы мы стали меньше рисковать. И едва не забыли, как нам досталось все, что мы имеем. Твой свежий взгляд – то, чего так не хватает корпорации сейчас.   
\- Я рад, если ты правда так думаешь, - улыбнулся Алек.   
Его улыбка отразилась, как в зеркале, на лице Маризы.  
\- Ты изменился, - сказала она. – Я только сейчас стала замечать, что ты уже совсем не тот Алек, который два года назад уехал из дома.  
\- Так и есть. Кажется, - в голове Алека вырванными кадрами пронеслось сегодняшнее утро: пронзительный голубой рассвет над Бруклином, силуэт сквозь тонкую белую занавеску, кофе в маленьких чашках с восточным узором и лицо Магнуса без привычного макияжа. – Кажется, я и сам только сейчас это заметил.   
Мариза осторожно провела ладонью по щеке сына, погладив пальцем царапину на подбородке.  
\- Теперь нужно, чтобы остальные тоже заметили тебя. Вообще-то, об этом я и хотела поговорить. В конце недели я устраиваю официальный прием в честь твоего возвращения и вхождения в совет директоров. Совету и прессе пора узнать твое имя.  
Сердце Алека сжала ледяная рука. Он старался не думать о том, что их с матерью план по сути был заговором против Роберта Лайтвуда, но эта мысль неизменно отравляла его жизнь со дня возвращения в Нью-Йорк, как желчная горечь во рту отравляет вкус любой пищи.  
Это не ускользнуло от глаз Маризы и она сменила тему.  
\- Думаю, будет здорово, если ты пригласишь на прием свою девушку.  
На мгновение Алек напрягся, будто и правда скрывал от матери подружку.   
\- Ты о ком?  
Глаза Маризы удивленно округлились.  
\- В последнее время ты буквально светишься. Мы с Изабель были уверены, что ты влюбился. Разве нет?  
Алек не удержался от нервного смешка. Мариза истолковала его реакцию по-своему.  
\- Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь. Просто имей в виду, что я буду рада увидеть тебя на приеме не одного.Это хороший штрих для твоей репутации.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Алек. Он слишком устал, чтобы держать серьезное лицо, а предательская улыбка все больше вводила мать в заблуждение.

До разговора с Маризой Алек не задумывался о том, как он выглядел со стороны. Все, что он сам мог вспомнить о прошедшем месяце – это постоянное напряжение из-за реакции матери на его дела, ссоры с Джейсом и работа с утра до ночи из-за сжатых сроков, ведь он хотел как можно быстрее приступить к реставрации здания в Чайнатаун. Предположение о девушке его, мягко говоря, удивило. И теперь, стоя под душем, Алек действительно вспоминал, что все это время рядом с ним был один и тот же человек. В офисе, по телефону или в виде сообщений, но так или иначе Магнус Бейн присутствовал едва ли не в каждом его тяжелом дне. А у Алека просто не хватало сил, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Возможно, без Магнуса рядом сил не хватало бы еще на многое.  
Засыпать при дневном свете было сложно, и парень долго ворочался, сминая простыни, пока, наконец, не дотянулся до оставленного на столе телефона. Он набрал номер.  
Магнус ответил не сразу, и Алек уже хотел нажать «отбой».  
\- Слушаю, Александр.  
\- У тебя есть планы на выходные? – спросил Алек, еще не решив, что именно собирался предложить.  
\- Для тебя я всегда найду время.  
\- Мама устраивает вечеринку, чтобы представить меня прессе.   
\- И ты думал, что без отдельного приглашения я там не появлюсь? – хмыкнул Магнус.  
Алек растерялся. С такой стороны он об этом, разумеется, не думал.  
\- Я бы ни за что не пропустил твой первый официальный прием, - уточнил Бейн. – Но мне приятно, что ты сам позвонил. Я ценю это.  
Парень впервые обрадовался, что был слишком выжат, чтобы испытывать смущение.  
\- Тогда до встречи завтра в офисе?  
\- Да, сегодня точно не лучший день для работы. Хорошенько отдохни.  
\- Уже лежу, - ответил Алек. Его тело расслабилось, будто только и ждало команды.  
\- Тогда сладких снов.  
Алек первым завершил вызов и несколько секунд еще смотрел на застывшую на экране фотографию. Затем он отложил телефон в сторону и понадеялся, что после хорошего сна ему будет проще ужиться с мыслью, что все это время его благодарность Магнусу со стороны выглядела как влюбленность.

Магнус спрятал телефон в карман. Звонок Алека сбил его с мысли. Лайтвуд вспомнил о нем, лежа в постели – смуглое тело в черных татуировках на светлых простынях – хотя дело было совершенно не срочное. Магнус многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем сейчас думал Алек.  
Но реальность низким сиплым голосом позвала его обратно.  
\- Время – деньги, Бейн, - сказал мужчина, сидевший рядом с ним на скамье в Центральном парке, и его голос прошелестел, как ветер. – Ты знаешь, что я не люблю вести дела днем. Но ради тебя я делаю исключение.  
\- Я тоже делаю для тебя много исключений, Рафаэль, - напомнил Магнус. – И довольно редко обращаюсь за помощью.  
\- Если ты прав на счет возвращения Круга, то я заинтересован в этом вопросе не меньше. Напомни-ка, с чего ты взял, что люди Валентина снова в городе?  
\- К сожалению, я сам их видел.  
\- Ты не думал, что это были всего лишь агнцы, отбившиеся от стада без своего пастора?  
\- Можешь считать меня параноиком, но я не видел никого из них на протяжении всех этих лет, а сейчас они появляются поблизости от детей Лайтвудов. Круг и Лайтвуды в одном предложении – уже плохое сочетание.  
\- Они угрожали Изабель?  
\- Нет, пока только ее брату. Но мне бы не хотелось ждать продолжения.  
Мужчина в наглухо застегнутой черной рубашке под горло и солнечных очках, закрывавших половину его лица, посмотрел на небо и недовольно поморщился. Солнце достигло наивысшей точки и нещадно палило его кожу, слишком бледную для мексиканца. Если только этот мексиканец не проводил большую часть своей жизни в темноте.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? – спросил Сантьяго, когда обдумал услышанное.  
\- Для начала прикажи своим людям внимательнее смотреть по сторонам. Если шестерки Валентина начнут сбиваться в стаи, мы должны узнать об этом.  
\- Агнцы не волки, - покачал головой Рафаэль. – Они слишком глупы, чтобы сбиваться в стаи по своей воле.   
\- Верно, - согласился Магнус. – И это моя вторая просьба.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто будет их новым пастором?   
\- Нет. Пока нет. Но есть одна девушка.  
Магнус вновь воскресил в памяти ту ночь в «Пандемониуме», но на этот раз он думал не об Александре. Он вспоминал девушку с рыжими волосами, которая ворвалась в жизнь Алека и его друга так внезапно вместе с первым из последователей Круга. Догадки казались притянутыми, но Магнус привык доверять своей интуиции и перестраховываться.  
\- За которой стоит присмотреть, - закончил мысль Бейн. – Ее имя Кларисса Фрэй.  
\- Если дашь мне ее фото, к вечеру весь Нью-Йорк будет за ней присматривать, - пообещал Рафаэль.  
\- И чтобы она ничего не заметила. Эта Кларисса слишком близко подобралась к Лайтвудам.  
Мексиканец растянул губы в улыбке, обнажив белые подточенные клыки, и посмотрел на Магнуса.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что кто-то сможет заметить саму ночь, - просипел он.  
Магнус вздернул брови. Ему все время хотелось сказать Рафаэлю, что тот перебарщивал с пафосом, но подходящего момента для этого разговора он пока не выбрал. Впрочем, глава самого крупного и опасного наркокартеля Нью-Йорка мог позволить себе любой уровень эпатажа.  
\- Твой пульс все еще учащен, - заметил Рафаэль. – Есть еще просьбы?  
Магнус не стал произносить вслух, что его пульс по разным причинам всегда учащался при разговорах о Лайтвудах, так уж исторически сложилось.  
\- Пожалуй, да. Присмотри за Изабель.  
Улыбка пропала с лица Сантьяго.  
\- Это лишнее. Пока она со мной, ей никто не причинит вреда.  
\- Кроме тебя.  
\- Кроме того, о чем она сама попросит.  
За парковой оградой остановилась черная машина с тонированными стеклами. Рафаэль поднялся со скамьи.  
\- Держи меня в курсе, если узнаешь что-то еще про Моргенштерна, - сказал он на прощание.  
\- Взаимно, - откликнулся Магнус и сделал легкий поклон, потакая аристократическим привычкам старого приятеля.  
Сантьяго с довольным видом повторил жест и медленно зашагал к выходу из парка.  
Как любой нормальный человек, Магнус всегда считал общество наркобарона плохим вариантом для юной девушки, но сейчас был вынужден признать: его цитадель в отеле Дюморт, пожалуй, была для Иззи куда безопаснее, чем стены ее семейного особняка.  
Бейн отпил остывший кофе из картонного стаканчика, про который успел забыть, и эта горечь навела его на мысли о том, насколько ироничная штука жизнь. Совсем недавно ему бы не пришло в голову беспокоиться о ком-либо из Лайтвудов. А случись что, он и сам попал бы в число первых подозреваемых с весьма весомым мотивом. Но теперь, похоже, безопасность старшего из отроков этой невыносимой семейки стала его личным делом. Пожалуй, даже слишком личным.


	4. Глава 3.2

Лифт остановился, оповестив об этом мелодичным звонком. Отвесив шутовской поклон, Магнус пропустил ученика вперед и зашел следом. А Алек выиграл у самого себя в воображаемую викторину «угадай, приедет лифт пустым или нет». Лифт был пуст.  
Краем глаза Алек поглядывал в зеркало на их отражение: Бейн не смотрел на него, выглядел сосредоточенным, таким его редко застанешь. Но уголки губ азиата дрогнули, выдавая его. Они обменивались короткими взглядами в зеркале еще несколько этажей, пока в кабину не зашел тучный мужчина и не занял собой почти все пространство.  
Когда лифт остановился, Магнус и Алек вывалились из него, задыхаясь от жары, которой пышел необъятных размеров бизнесмен. Они рассмеялись, как мальчишки, и влились в поток офисных сотрудников, потянувшихся к кофейням на ланч.   
\- Я принесу кофе, - сказал Алек.   
Магнус кивнул и отправился на поиски свободного столика.  
Вокруг шумели люди, обсуждая работу, личную жизнь или коллег, и Александр впервые обратил внимание, что этот гомон его не только не раздражает, но даже нравится.   
\- Два капучино, - заказал он, когда подошла его очередь.  
Девушка за барной стойкой улыбнулась ему, и парень мгновенно повторил улыбку. Еще недавно ему бы и в голову не пришло, что может быть приятным улыбаться незнакомым людям. Ему даже захотелось перекинуться с бариста парой слов о погоде. Когда девушка отвернулась к кофемашине, Лайтвуд оглянулся, чтобы найти глазами Магнуса, и почти сразу встретился с ним взглядом. Бейн смотрел на него так пристально, что Алеку стало не по себе, будто все в кафе должны были немедленно это заметить. Но и отвести взгляд не получалось. Поэтому Алек не заметил, как рядом с ним остановился незнакомый мужчина.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Лайтвуд.  
Мужчина не смотрел на Алека и как будто ждал свой заказ, как и остальные посетители. У него был профиль хищной птицы и черные, забранные в гладкий хвост волосы.   
Улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Алека.  
\- Мы знакомы? – спросил он, заранее зная очевидный ответ.  
Мужчина ответил ему усмешкой и протянул визитку.  
\- Я-то вас точно знаю.  
Первым, что бросалось в глаза на кусочке плотного картона, была эмблема «Манхэттен джорнал», одного из крупнейших изданий Нью-Йорка. На другой стороне визитки неброским шрифтом значилось имя владельца – Лоренцо Рей, ведущий корреспондент.  
\- Не буду томить вас долгой беседой, мистер Лайтвуд. – Лоренцо Рей, наконец, повернулся к парню и посмотрел ему в глаза пронзительным взглядом человека, который знает все ваши секреты. – Я понимаю, что наследник такой империи – занятой человек. В воскресенье состоится официальный прием в вашу честь. Поверьте моему опыту, журналисты набросятся на вас, чтобы урвать хоть несколько слов для свежего выпуска. Но я хочу дать нам обоим шанс поговорить о вас и вашей карьере в более спокойной обстановке. Что скажете насчет эксклюзивного интервью для первой полосы «Манхэттен джорнал», предположим, в четверг?  
\- Ваш кофе. – Бариста поставила на стойку два картонных стаканчика.  
Алек сморгнул. Девушка будто вырвала его из оцепенения – взгляд журналиста гипнотизировал, как змеиный.  
\- Мы можем сесть и обсудить детали, - предложил Алек.  
Лоренцо беззвучно рассмеялся.  
\- Это не такой сложный вопрос, мистер Лайтвуд, чтобы его обсуждать. Уверен, вам знакомо название издания, в котором я работаю. Для такой молодой звезды Нью-Йорка, как вы, будет неплохим стартом сразу попасть на обложку выпуска, опередив матерых магнатов. Или…  
Лоренцо сделал паузу и заглянул через плечо парня, где за столиком у окна сидел Магнус.  
\- Вам нужно посоветоваться с вашим консультантом?  
Алек вспыхнул: не из-за упоминания имени Магнуса, а из-за того, что этот тип словно прочитал его мысли. Но озвучил это так насмешливо, что Александру меньше всего в мире захотелось, чтобы его имя упоминалось в паре с его «консультантом».   
\- Нет, все в порядке. Четверг мне подходит, - сухо ответил Лайтвуд.   
Журналист расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Что ж, тогда до встречи в четверг. Сообщите, где и во сколько вам будет удобно.  
Они попрощались, обменявшись кивками и не пожимая рук.   
Магнус встретил Алека настороженным взглядом.  
\- Ты его что, сам готовил?  
\- Что?  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Земля вызывает майора Тома. Что успело произойти за десять минут?  
\- Кажется, я становлюсь знаменитостью, - хмыкнул Алек, отпивая кофе.  
\- И тот тип, вероятно, попросил автограф.  
\- Не совсем. Это был журналист из «Манхэттен джорнал».  
Алек выложил на стол визитку, но на Магнуса она произвела совершенно не то впечатление, которое он ожидал увидеть.  
\- Лоренцо Рей, - прочитал вслух Бейн. – Рекомендую выбросить это и вымыть руки.  
Он держал визитку кончиками пальцев так, будто та в самом деле могла его испачкать. Алек был растерян.  
\- Почему? – спросил он, не дождавшись пояснений.  
\- Это плохая идея, поверь мне. Лоренцо Рей специализируется на сплетнях и скандалах.  
\- Я знаю, кто он, - холодно отозвался Алек.  
\- Александр.  
Тон Магнуса заставил парня в конце концов поднять на него взгляд.  
\- Ты ведь не знаешь.  
\- Даже если так, то что? Зато я знаю «Манхэттен джорнал». Это отличная возможность рассказать о себе в таком солидном издании накануне голосования Совета директоров.  
Этот тон хорошо был знаком Магнусу – фирменный тон Лайтвудов, которые даже в теории не имели представления, что значит прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Александр, к счастью, редко впадал в эту крайность, но Бейн уже успел изучить парня достаточно хорошо: если Алек начинал вот так упираться, то передумать он мог только сам.  
\- Что ж, - сдался Магнус. – Мой долг как наставника тебя предупредить.  
Алек тоже научился различать некоторые интонации своего учителя. Он смягчился.  
\- Я не дам ему повода написать про меня что-то скандальное, - пообещал он. - Ты и сам знаешь, скучнее меня людей еще поискать в нашем окружении.  
\- Именно это меня и настораживает. Ты не похож на типичную жертву Лоренцо.  
\- Просто поверь в меня, как тогда на встрече с Майей.  
Магнус хотел было возразить, но наткнулся на открытый, почти беззащитный взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз и решил промолчать. Про себя же отметил, что Алек начал использовать запрещенный прием со своим щенячьим взглядом осознанно, что грозило большими сложностями в будущих переговорах с его подопечным.

 

Подготовка к празднику оживила атмосферу в доме Лайтвудов. Мариза лично занялась организацией. Несколько раз Изабель и Алек даже видели ее вместе с отцом – родители что-то выбирали в каталогах и мило болтали, будто между ними ничего не происходило в последние годы. Поэтому все дети семьи, включая Джейса, заключили молчаливое соглашение поддерживать энтузиазм мистера и миссис Лайтвуд, ощущая себя при этом послами мира.  
Расположившись на диванах в центре пустой гостиной, откуда уже вынесли всю лишнюю мебель, Мариза в очередной раз сверяла списки гостей и схему рассадки. Джейс и Алек, словно тоже забыв на время разногласия, сидели вокруг нее. Работа кипела, и когда им принесли поднос с кувшином лимонада, все с облегчением перевели дух.  
\- Вы не представляете, как я скучала по этому, - сказала Мариза, глядя на парней. – Мы так давно не делали ничего вместе.  
\- Не хватает только Иззи, - заметил Джейс.  
\- Кстати, где она? – спросил Алек. – Я ее не видел со вчерашнего вечера.  
Мариза отстраненно пожала плечами. Казалось, что вопрос ее расстроил. Вместо нее ответил Джейс:  
\- Она иногда не приходит ночевать домой. Многие совершеннолетние девушки так делают.  
\- Согласен, - поддержал его Алек.   
Но Мариза их не слушала. У нее в руках снова появились бумаги с чертежами расстановки столов, и женщина всем видом давала понять, что не хочет обсуждать поведение дочери.  
\- Мы почти закончили. Джейс, Алек, остались два ваших места за главным столом.  
Александр бросил вопросительный взгляд на друга, предлагая ему высказаться.   
\- Мне нужно два места, - признался Джейс с улыбкой. – Со мной будет девушка.  
Мариза просияла.  
\- Отличная новость! Хоть кто-то из моих детей проявит уважение и познакомит меня со своей избранницей. Здесь как раз есть два свободных места рядом с нашими партнерами из Филадельфии. А эти, - Мариза обвела карандашом место с отметкой имени Алека и одно освободившееся рядом, - я оставлю для Александра и его таинственной девушки.  
Эрондейл вскинул брови и уставился на друга с удивлением и восхищением.  
\- У тебя есть девушка? Ну ты даешь. Не думал, что ты станешь такое скрывать от меня!   
Алек закатил глаза и уткнулся носом в сложенные ладони.  
\- Я уже говорил, что никакой девушки нет.  
Мариза покачала головой и обратилась к Джейсу.  
\- Может, он хотя бы тебе расскажет. Все уже заметили, как он изменился за последние пару месяцев. Возможно, познакомился с кем-то в Европе.  
Джейс рассмеялся.  
\- Сомневаюсь, миссис Лайтвуд. Если бы наш Алек завел подружку, я бы уже об этом знал.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - передразнил его Александр. – Ты не очень-то внимателен к моей жизни с тех пор, как я вернулся.  
\- Там и наблюдать не за чем, - пожал плечами Эрондейл. – Ты все время пропадаешь на работе.   
\- Отдыхать тоже нужно, - с шутливым укором сказала Мариза. – Джейс, вытащи его куда-нибудь развеяться.  
\- Как насчет сходить с нами в клуб на следующей неделе? – тут же подхватил блондин, игнорируя выражение лица друга. – Найдем тебе приличную красотку. Только на этот раз не перепутай ее с накрашенным парнем.  
\- По-твоему, лучше выбрать первую, кто клюнет на деньги? – едко отозвался Алек.  
\- Александр! – вмешалась Мариза.  
\- Эй, я уже предупреждал тебя, - нахмурился Эрондейл. - Думай, что говоришь про Клэри! Что она вообще тебе сделала?  
\- Не я первый начал, - огрызнулся Алек.  
\- Зато сейчас оба прекратите!  
Женщина шумно захлопнула папку с бумагами. Она переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, не понимая, почему они так внезапно сцепились.  
\- Вы уже не дети, чтобы ругаться по пустякам! В этом доме и без того нет покоя, чтобы еще вы устраивали сцены.  
Алек закрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
\- Пойду пройдусь, - бросил он и молнией вылетел из гостиной.  
Джейс пошел следом и догнал его в коридоре.  
\- Постой, - окликнул он друга.  
\- Чего тебе? – не останавливаясь, переспросил Алек.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Конечно, надо. Только через пару минут, как мы начнем, позвонит твоя девушка и попросит срочно ее подвезти, или чем вы там занимаетесь. А ты попросишь меня подождать здесь пару дней.  
Эрондейл остановился. Услышав это, Алек тоже притормозил и все-таки повернулся лицом к блондину.  
\- Ты мне объяснишь, в чем дело? Злишься за тот раз, когда я не приехал? Я ведь уже извинялся, сколько можно!  
Алек задумчиво свел брови.  
\- «Из-за того» - ты про который из всех раз?  
\- И почему ты все время нападаешь на Клэри? – Джейс пропустил его вопрос мимо. – Ты ведь ее совсем не знаешь!  
Лайтвуд раскинул руки.  
\- Ты, в общем, прав. Дело и правда не в Клэри.  
\- Согласен. Дело в этом типе, Магнусе Бейне.  
Алек замер с открытым ртом, и Джейс воспользовался паузой.  
\- Ты сильно изменился. Раньше у нас с тобой не было таких проблем. Мариза рассказывала, что он тебя чему-то там учит, уж не знаю, что именно он вбивает тебе в голову, но ты с тех пор отдалился и от меня, и от сестры с матерью.   
\- Бред, - возразил Алек. – Я даже не буду с этим спорить. И с чего ты взял, что он мне «втирает»? У меня есть своя голова.  
Джейс усмехнулся беззлобно, но так искренне, что Алеку захотелось немедленно ему вмазать.  
\- Да брось, ты всегда легко поддавался влиянию. Но только я делал тебя сильнее, а чему может научить этот Бейн?  
Александр не мог поверить, что слышит это наяву. Слова Джейса и то, как снисходительно тот улыбался, вышибли воздух из его груди, будто удар под дых. Отчасти потому, что сказанное было правдой: вот только Алек раньше позволял другу быть ведущим в их отношениях, потому что доверял ему больше всех в мире. Еще никогда он не был так счастлив, что Джейс ничего не знал о его чувствах.   
\- Разговор окончен, - бросил Алек, развернулся и пошел так быстро, словно Джейс мог побежать следом и догнать его.

 

В дорогом до неприличия кабинете стоял запах дерева и сигар. Двое мужчин провели не один час за деловой беседой, о чем свидетельствовала пара бокалов и наполовину опустошенная бутылка.  
\- А что ты думаешь на счет предложения бразильцев? – спросил мужчина, очевидно, владелец кабинета. Чтобы это понять, достаточно было взглянуть на портреты, украшавшие стены – его собственные портреты с самых солидных ракурсов.  
Его гость, развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на подлокотник, тоже мог бы сойти за хозяина дома.  
\- Их товар – прибыльное дело, но тебе лучше не соваться туда. У тебя легальный бизнес, Рагнор, и связи в правительстве, поэтому ты желанное прикрытие. Но подумай о своих друзьях там, - мужчина указал взглядом наверх. – Захотят ли они в этом пачкать руки?   
\- Ты все время отговариваешь меня от рисковых затей! – проворчал Рагнор Фелл, владелец одного из крупнейших холдингов в штатах, подливая в бокалы виски. – Не слушай я тебя, может, давно бы поднялся на мировой уровень.  
Магнус Бейн принял из его рук бокал.  
\- Прости, но кто-то должен хотя бы для равновесия оставаться чистым на этом континенте. Если хочешь разнообразия, вложись в кино. Откаты там поменьше, но зато увидишь свое имя в титрах, а не в заголовках криминальной прессы.  
\- Придется снова тебя послушать! Жалко упускать такую кормушку, но, в конце концов, я еще не пошел по миру во многом благодаря тебе.  
Рагнор довольно улыбался, как сытый кот, и ничуть не выглядел расстроенным.  
\- Очень жаль, что столько лет я предлагаю тебе стать моим личным советником, а ты отказываешься.  
\- Потому что меня волнует стабильность обстановки на моей территории, а не успехи конкретным бизнесменов, - флегматично ответил Бейн.  
Рагнор Фелл возмущенно фыркнул.  
\- И почему, скажи на милость, ты перестал наслаждаться плодами своих трудов? Куда подевались наши вечеринки в честь праздника жизни? Ты даже в «Пандемониуме» перестал появляться. Я скучаю по некоторым нашим шалостям.  
Хозяин дома усмехнулся, Магнус ответил ему вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я давно завязал с этим.  
\- А по-моему, недавно.  
Бейн вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ходят слухи про тебя и молодого Лайтвуда, - заговорщически шепнул Рагнор, будто их могли подслушать.  
\- Прям уж и ходят? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Магнус.  
\- Ничего серьезного. Скорее всего, кроме меня никто этого не заметил.  
Рагнор рассмеялся, уловив тень облегчения, пробежавшую по лицу гостя. Он поднялся из своего кресла, обошел стол, встал за спиной Магнуса и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, тут уж никуда не денешься! Может, расскажешь по старой дружбе, что у вас с ним за дела? – спросил он вкрадчиво, наклонившись едва ли не к уху азиата.  
\- Не думаю, что тебя это касается.  
\- Брось, Магнус, мы же друзья.  
Бейн задержал взгляд на руке Фелла и аккуратно, но твердо убрал ее со своего плеча.  
\- Поэтому я все еще помогаю тебе.  
Магнус встал и всем своим видом дал понять, что собирается уходить.  
\- Я тебя знаю, - голос Рагнора стал сухим и серьезным. – Побалуешься и бросишь.  
\- На этот раз нет.  
\- И почему же?  
Магнус остановился около двери и помедлил с ответом. Он и сам хотел бы знать, почему просьба Маризы перестала быть для него просто работой, и с каких пор фамилия Лайтвудов не поднимала в нем, как ил с речного дна, муть старых воспоминаний и обид. Раньше он проводил немало времени, воскрешая в памяти все, что привело его к этой жизни: неверные решения, которые он мысленно пытался исправить, слова, за которые мог извиниться только перед призраками. Но после встречи с Александром он впервые ощутил вкус настоящего «здесь и сейчас» и даже позволил себе задуматься о будущем.  
Рагнор все еще ждал ответа, и Магнус остановился на самой простой из причин.  
\- С ним я не думаю о своем прошлом.  
\- Не слышал ничего глупее! Прошлое никуда не денется, если о нем не думать. Особенно такое насыщенное, как у тебя.  
\- Я рассказал ему про отца и про то, что случилось в Перу. Ему плевать. Он даже стал на меня смотреть с еще большим восхищением.  
\- Уверен, кое-какие вещи ты ему не рассказывал, - хмыкнул Рагнор. – А когда он узнает, как думаешь, будет смотреть с таким же восхищением?  
Магнус избегал этого вопроса даже в мыслях, и Рагнор мгновенно понял это по его лицу. Бейн ругал себя за то, что дал это понять старому лису вместе с поводом для улыбки, пусть и беззлобной. Хуже того – сочувствующей.  
\- Магнус, - вкрадчиво начал Фелл. – Я волнуюсь за тебя. Поэтому хочу убедиться, что тебе снова не сделают больно.  
\- Это не в твоей власти. Люди так устроены, что сами стремятся обжечься.  
\- Но некоторые из них совершенно не умеют останавливаться.  
Рагнор по-стариковски крякнул.   
\- Что ж. Моя компания и домашний бар всегда в твоем распоряжении, если потребуется промыть душевные раны.  
Магнус благодарно кивнул и вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Он спустился по лестнице, вышел на крыльцо и сел в уже подъехавшую машину. Но смутное чувство тревоги шлейфом тянулось за ним до самого дома и отпустило, только когда Магнус открыл бутылку джина с твердым намерением заглушить внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминавший голос Рагнора.

 

Алек стоял перед зеркалом, поправляя костюм, когда дверь приоткрылась, впуская в комнату нежданного гостя. Заметив в отражении Изабель, парень повернулся к ней.  
\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - восхищенно пропела Иззи. – Если у тебя все же нет подружки, то после этого вечера точно появится.  
\- Хоть ты не начинай, - взмолился Алек.  
\- Прости.  
Изабель остановилась рядом с братом. Их отражение замерло в зеркальной раме, как картина. Брат и сестра были удивительно похожи друг на друга: оба яркие и красивые до рези в глазах, горящие взгляды, точеные благородные лица и безупречные наряды. Последний раз они стояли рядом на семейной фотографии два года назад и были сущими подростками. Теперь – словно скульптуры, увековеченные в мраморе неизвестным гением.  
Иззи смахнула с пиджака брата пылинки и поправила бабочку.  
\- Что с тобой делали в Европе? – в шутку проворчала она. – Ты вырос и стал шире в плечах.  
Алек улыбнулся. Он был рад, что они с сестрой по-прежнему ладят, хоть им еще предстояло нагнать упущенные годы и узнать друг друга получше.  
Вдруг Изабель переменилась в лице. Алек удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Я слышала про вас с Джейсом, - сказала девушка, нахмурившись.  
Вот оно что, подумал про себя Алек. Но он не был удивлен: было бы странно, если бы вечный дипломат Изабель не вмешалась и сейчас.  
\- Что именно? – сухо спросил он.  
\- Про вашу ссору. Джейс говорит, что с того дня ты его избегаешь и не отвечаешь на звонки.  
\- Странно, правда? После всего, что он мне наговорил, ему не приходило в голову, что я не горю желанием с ним общаться?  
\- Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что Джейс не чувствует себя виноватым, - возразила Изабель. – Он переживает вашу ссору точно так же, как и ты.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
Алек отошел в сторону и сделал вид, что занят поисками какой-то мелочи в ящиках стола, но Иззи не собиралась отступать.  
\- У него тоже сейчас не все гладко, - настойчиво продолжила она. – Джейс зашивается на новой работе…  
Алек ее прервал:  
\- Посоветуй ему думать о работе, а не о девочках. Глядишь, проблем станет меньше.  
\- Почему ты все время твердишь про его девушку? – вспыхнула Изабель, но тут же одернула себя: – В конце концов, это же Джейс, - сказала она мягче. – Мы оба знаем, что он иногда бывает той еще свиньей.  
Она ждала, что брат ответит ей хотя бы усмешкой, но черты лица Алека застыли, как маска.  
\- У нас появляется личная жизнь, в этом нет ничего плохого. Если будем ссориться из-за таких пустяков, то скоро все перестанем общаться.   
Алек повернулся к сестре и аккуратно взял ее за плечи.   
\- Я не хочу сейчас думать о Джейсе, ясно? Его и так было слишком много в моей жизни. Он наконец-то честно признался, как относился ко мне все эти годы, и теперь мне нужно время, чтобы заново взглянуть на вещи.  
По глазам сестры Алек понял, что она так просто не сдастся. Он прошел мимо нее к выходу, не найдя другого способа закончить разговор. Девушка крикнула ему вслед:  
\- Два года – это очень много, Алек! Мы все изменились, даже я. Почему ты не хочешь дать ему второй шанс?  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- А почему должен?  
Изабель молча смотрела на него, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы намек на то, что в глубине души брат согласен с ней и упирается исключительно из детской вредности, как делал всегда. Но не получалось.  
\- Ты слишком строг к нему, - сказал она почти обиженно. – Ко всем нам.  
\- Ты права, - кивнул Алек. – К себе в том числе.  
\- И что в этом хорошего? Почему ты такой упертый и непрошибаемый тип? – бросила Иззи и в ту же секунду осеклась.   
Она заметила, что ее брат был совершенно спокоен и смотрел на нее без вызова. С таким Алеком не было смысла спорить.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему, - ответил Александр.  
По его голосу и взгляду Изабель безошибочно угадала ответ.  
Она знала. И такому аргументу ей нечего было противопоставить, потому что она не имела права трогать эту тему с того дня, как узнала секрет брата. Иззи сама себе запретила даже упоминать о ней. Но сейчас ей в голову пришла мысль, что, возможно, в этом и заключалась ее ошибка: никто тогда не поговорил с Алеком о его чувствах, предоставив разбираться самому. И он разобрался, как сумел.  
Девушка сделала шаг навстречу брату и почувствовала, как тот напрягся, но все равно приблизилась и дотронулась до его плеча.  
\- Алек… Джейс не виноват в том, что ты…  
Даже сквозь плотную ткань пиджака она ощутила, как напряглись мышцы на руках парня.  
\- Что я – что? – в голосе Алека появилась прежняя хлесткость. – Договаривай.  
Изабель поджала губы, поняв, что ошиблась, но отступать было поздно. Она опустила глаза, потому что посмотреть на брата в этот момент ей не хватало сил.  
\- Ты все еще что-то чувствуешь к нему?  
Прошло пять, шесть, семь бесконечных секунд, и Алек все еще не сбежал, не уколол в ответ очередной едкой фразой. Он молчал, словно ждал чего-то. Возможно, именно этого разговора. Иззи решила рискнуть.  
\- Джейс любит тебя и всегда любил, я же знаю вас обоих с детства. Но он никогда не умел говорить о своих чувствах, просто не видел необходимости. Он не похож на нас с тобой.  
\- Он не Лайтвуд, это правда, - согласился Алек.  
\- Ты хочешь от него то, что он не способен дать, и злишься за это.  
\- Нет, Иззи.  
Услышав снова спокойный голос брата, Изабель решилась взглянуть на него.  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Я ничего не хочу от Джейса. А ты раздуваешь трагедию на пустом месте.  
Алек позволил сестре осторожно обнять себя, провел ладонью по ее волосам и быстро поцеловал в макушку.  
\- У меня в жизни тоже сейчас все переворачивается с ног на голову, и нужно время, чтобы в этом разобраться. Я тебе обещаю, что очень скоро мы снова будем все вместе, но не как прежде, тут ты права. Два года – это очень много.  
Изабель замолчала, решив, что все равно ничего не добьется от этого типа. Ей все еще трудно было привыкнуть к такому Алеку: он уже не был прежним взрывным подростком, но и в кого он превратился понять было сложно – видимо, потому что сам Алек еще этого не понял. Но таким он ей нравился. Повзрослевшим. Их семье определенно не хватало таких перемен.

 

Поместье Лайтвудов в этот вечер было переполнено светом и музыкой. Стеклянные двери террасы были убраны, и сад стал продолжением гостиной. В его манящей свежестью глубине под фонарями играли музыканты, сама гостиная мерцала серебристым блеском хрусталя посуды, дорогих платьев и украшений гостей.   
На мгновение Алек потерялся в этом сиянии. Он был в курсе всех приготовлений к торжеству, но все равно был впечатлен размахом, с которым Мариза решила удивить публику Нью-Йорка.   
К счастью, гости были так увлечены едой и друг другом, что Алек незаметно смешался с толпой и выбрался на безлюдный островок. Он не знал, куда себя деть, и принялся высматривать хоть одно знакомое лицо.  
Магнус не хотел пить. Он грел в руках бокал с игристым вином, чтобы не привлекать внимание вездесущих официантов, и периодически подносил его к губам. Вино было прекрасное, но сегодня ему нужна была трезвая голова. Спустя почти час светских разговоров (Магнусу всерьез казалось, что Мариза назло лично ему собрала всех его знакомых, кого он старался избегать) мужчина почувствовал нестерпимое желание промочить горло. Он отправился на поиски воды, но очень скоро его взгляд наткнулся на новую фигуру.   
Бейн издал тяжелый вздох и все-таки выпил теплое вино. Александр Лайтвуд в смокинге был великолепен.   
После разговора в кабинете Рагнора Фелла не прошло и дня, чтобы Магнус не возвращался мысленно к одному и тому же вопросу: как отреагирует Алек, когда кто-нибудь, наконец, посвятит его в скандальные подробности жизни его учителя? То, что парень еще не знал о второй причине популярности имени Бейна в Нью-Йорке, было заслугой исключительной наивности Алека, который все еще жил в каком-то своем волшебном мире и не замечал ничего кроме того, что хотел замечать. Но это не могло длиться вечно. По всему выходило, что лучше ему узнать об этом от самого Магнуса, но в эту самую минуту Магнус Бейн восхищенно смотрел на торжество генов Лайтвудов, воплотившееся в сводящих с ума формах и цвете (и как он раньше не замечал, что микс из светлой кожи, черных волос и голубых глаз был фамильной чертой этой семейки?), и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему хватит сил подписать самому себе приговор.  
Наваждение прошло, когда вмешался официант, чтобы забрать у зазевавшегося гостя пустой бокал и предложить новый. Магнус отказался и направился к Алеку. Тот блуждал взглядом по залу, но при виде Магнуса улыбнулся так тепло, будто ждал именно его. Бейн снова издал жалобный полустон и, подходя ближе к ученику, надел привычную маску хозяина бала.  
\- А вот и звезда вечера, - поприветствовал он Лайтвуда. – Должен сказать, ты шикарно выглядишь, выражусь честнее – сексуально.  
Алек сжал губы, но не смог скрыть смущенную улыбку и стал смотреть по сторонам.   
\- Думаю, у журналистов получатся первоклассные снимки. Завтра появишься на обложках всех изданий под заголовком «Первый жених Нью-Йорка». Будь осторожен, я не шучу. Тебе стоит опасаться не только акул бизнеса, но и хищных невест.  
\- Как наставник, ты разве не должен защищать меня от подобных рисков? – спросил Алек с невинным видом.  
Магнус бросил на ученика осуждающий взгляд.  
\- Если будешь флиртовать со мной в ответ, я могу неправильно понять.  
Бейн огляделся.  
\- И как тебе удалось здесь спрятаться? Я думал, что сегодня к тебе будет не подступиться.  
\- Видимо, креветочный паштет из маминого ресторана заберет всю славу себе.  
\- Это ненадолго. Готов спорить, через полчаса к тебе выстроится очередь из газетчиков, так что начинай готовить рассказ о своей учебе в Европе и планах на будущее.  
Магнус кивком предложил Алеку пройтись. Тот обвел гостиную задумчивым взглядом и принял приглашение. Магнус уступил ему дорогу и пошел следом, чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться широкой спиной и подтянутой задницей наследника Лайтвудов.  
\- А что, если они будут задавать вопросы на личные темы? – спросил Алек, когда они забрались в самый центр зала и уже стали привлекать к себе взгляды гостей.  
\- Тебе есть, что скрывать? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Бейн, мимоходом приветствуя знакомых вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, к примеру, есть ли у меня кто-то.  
\- А разве есть?  
\- Мама и сестра считают, что да.  
Магнус остановился и наградил Алека удивленным взглядом. Тот улыбался так загадочно, что Бейн впервые не мог понять, шутит его ученик или нет.  
\- И… кто же? – спросил Магнус отстраненно, насколько смог. – Что-то серьезное?  
Лайтвуд пожал плечами.  
\- Пока трудно сказать.  
Теперь, когда улыбка грозила вылезти за пределы лица Алека, Магнус облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Лучше так не шути. У прессы фантазия куда ярче, чем у Маризы и Изабель, ты и представить не можешь, как быстро они тебя сосватают.  
Алек засуетился и достал телефон.  
\- Сообщение от мамы, - сказал он, глядя в экран, и нахмурился. – Хочет срочно поговорить.  
Он виновато посмотрел на Магнуса. Тот вскинул брови и поднял руки.  
\- О, если Мариза так пишет, мне стоит поискать укрытие. А тебе могу только пожелать удачи. Если вернешься живым, найди меня в саду, здесь очень душно.

 

Парень взлетел по лестнице, не ощущая пола под ногами, и с улыбкой ввалился в кабинет матери. Но было достаточно одного взгляда на нее, чтобы воодушевление Алека угасло.   
Мариза сидела, согнувшись над столом и подперев лоб рукам. Она подняла взгляд на сына. Красные глаза выдавали, что еще недавно она плакала.  
\- Что случилось? – растерянно спросил Алек.   
Он прикрыл за собой дверь и прошел вглубь кабинета. Мать смотрела на него внимательно, но будто не узнавала. Перед ней лежал белый надорванный пакет. Мариза кивнула на него. Алек аккуратно взял пакет в руки, словно тот мог его поранить, и достал тяжелый глянцевый журнал.  
Александр не сразу понял, откуда здесь и сейчас в его руках взялась эта фотография, как вырванный из прошлого кадр. На обложке журнала были они с Магнусом в ту ночь несколько дней назад в итальянском ресторанчике. Алек не очень четко помнил запечатленный момент: они стояли в дверях, уже собирались уходить, рука Магнуса лежала на его талии. В реальности все это длилось не дольше секунды, но фотограф оказался чертовым гением и умело расставил акценты в кадре. Любой, кому попала бы в руки эта обложка, неизбежно обратил бы внимание на то, как двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга. Они выглядели неприлично счастливыми, словно позировали для съемки. Они выглядели влюбленными, если бы Алек позволил себе хотя бы в мыслях произнести это слово.  
Открывать журнал уже не было никакого смысла, но Алек открыл его. Имя автора статьи было ему хорошо знакомо – Лоренцо Рей. Алек узнал некоторые вопросы и свои ответы, но сама статья была посвящена не наследнику Лайтвудов, не его учебе, работе или планам. Главным героем статьи был Магнус Бейн, на что намекал заголовок, которого Алек отчего-то не заметил еще на обложке: «Игрушки Магнуса Бейна».В глаза бросилась фотография, на которой его учитель в обнимку с эффектной брюнеткой выбирался из черного лимузина, оба навеселе. Парень невольно начал читать текст под фото и узнал, что брюнетку зовут Камилла Белкур, что она дочка французского фэшн-магната, и что всего за месяц до того, как Магнус связался с Лайтвудами, газеты раздули большой скандал о похождениях этой яркой парочки в злачных местах Вегаса. И только после этого Лоренцо Рей посвятил несколько абзацев биографии Александра Лайтвуда, чтобы вставить фото Алека и Магнуса в кофейне бизнес-центра с подписью «Бруклинский покоритель сердец и его новая жертва». По мнению Лоренцо, Магнус решил собрать все звезды с небосвода над Нью-Йорком и добрался до самой перспективной. Завершалась статья различными гипотезами о степени близости Лайтвуда и Бейна.  
Мариза молча ждала, пока ее сын изучал журнал. К середине статьи пульс Алека перестал лихорадочно биться, и шок сменился ледяной опустошенностью и безразличием.  
\- Это уже вышло? – спросил он, уловив в собственном голосе брезгливость.  
\- Это пилотный выпуск, - сухо ответила Мариза. – Пока что. К утру выйдет в тираж вместе с остальными изданиями, но безусловно затмит их все. Если вы с твоим новым приятелем не успели дать журналистам еще больше материалов для обложек.  
Ее голос сочился ядом, но Алек не обращал внимания. «Это попадет в руки Джейсу» - вот что колотилось у него в голове в такт ударам сердца. И Джейс безусловно сразу все поймет. Сопоставит все факты, все недомолвки предыдущих лет сложатся в его голове, и тогда он увидит абсолютно все, что Алек скрывал от него.  
Мариза смотрела на парня, ожидая реакции. Но лицо Алека стало гипсовой маской и не выражало ничего.  
\- Ты ведь сейчас думаешь не о репутации семьи, верно? – на ее щеках выступили красные пятна. – Ты осознаешь, что это значит для нас? Именно сейчас, когда мы все работаем на то, чтобы тебя приняли в Совет директоров. Если тебя спишут со счетов на голосовании, то не остается…  
Она замолчала. Алек выждал, когда она продолжит, но женщина прижала ладонь ко рту и изо всех сил держалась, чтобы не расклеиться.  
\- Тебя только это волнует? – холодно спросил Алек.  
Мариза взорвалась, подскочив в кресле.  
\- А тебя нет? Черт возьми, Алек, ты можешь хоть иногда думать о нашем будущем! О сестре, о Майкле…  
Ее слова выдернули парня из оцепенения. Алек швырнул журнал на стол, разворошив бумаги и заставив Маризу заткнуться.  
\- Я всю жизнь думаю о нашем будущем. Поэтому своего у меня до сих пор нет.  
Его тон хлестнул женщину, словно пощечина. Мариза прикусила губу и снова рухнула в кресло, будто в миг из нее вырвали стержень.  
\- Это моя вина, - тихо, но твердо сказала она. – Я позволила Бейну приблизиться к нам, и так он мне мстит. Всем нам. Он хочет уничтожить наше имя, втоптать в грязь, как я сразу не догадалась.   
Алек с открытым ртом наблюдал, как мысль матери устремилась далеко от того, что происходило с ее сыном здесь и сейчас. И он боялся сорваться, накричать на нее, перевернуть стол, выбросить проклятый журнал в окно, разбив стекло. Одного взгляда на яркую обложку было достаточно, чтобы в груди Алека снова вспыхнуло глубочайшее отвращение. Ему стало невыносимо находится рядом с журналом в одной комнате, он развернулся и пошел к выходу, боясь расплескать свои эмоции, подступившие к горлу.  
\- Эй, куда ты? Вернись! – крикнула ему в спину Мариза.  
Алек со злостью захлопнул за собой дверь и остановился перевести дух. Он знал, что мать не пойдет за ним – она была выжата и вряд ли поднимется сейчас, даже чтобы налить себе воды. Парень смотрел по сторонам, не понимая, куда он может пойти. Но мозг включился неожиданно быстро: Алек знал, что сейчас на жилых этажах никого нет; первым делом Мариза пойдет в его комнату, если опомнится, а вот кабинет отца сегодня ни для кого не представляет интереса. Там была защелка на двери, барный шкаф и балкон, выходящий на противоположную сторону, где не видно торжества – то, что сейчас было нужно. 

 

В ожидании Магнус нашел себе укрытие, откуда оказалось удобно наблюдать за всем, что происходило в зале и в саду. Довольно скоро он заметил яркое рыжее пятно – Клариссу Фрэй. Она держалась уверенно и была так элегантно одета, что даже опытный глаз Магнуса не опознал бы в ней простую студентку художественного колледжа. Девушка двигалась осторожно, как кошка, улыбалась, оглядывалась, и со стороны все выглядело так, будто она ищет кого-то в толпе. Но Бейн заметил, что ее цепкий взгляд высматривал вовсе не людей: она изучала помещение, входы и выходы, балконы и лестницы, будто хотела нарисовать их по памяти для дипломного проекта.  
Магнус двинулся вслед за ней. Вскоре к девушке подошел Джейс. Кларисса довольно прохладно приняла из его рук бокал и улыбнулась натянуто. Она не слишком-то была похожа на влюбленную девушку, и Бейн еще раз убедился, что Эрондейлу не помешали бы хорошие очки: обмануть его мог, кажется, и младенец. Дальше парочка вместе направилась к сцене в саду. Бейн хотел проследовать за ними, но на глаза ему попалась тень – иначе не скажешь – которой тут просто не могло быть.  
\- Рафаэль? – вполголоса спросил Магнус, приблизившись к мужчине, стоявшему в стороне. – Ты-то здесь что делаешь?  
\- Присматриваю за Изабель.  
Сантьяго выглядел настолько спокойным, будто это он принимал здесь гостей. Магнус забегал взглядом, высматривая, не пялится ли кто-то на них. Оказалось, что никто – и это еще больше смутило Бейна. Как люди могли не замечать бледнокожего типа в старомодном фраке, который мог потягаться с эксцентричными нарядами Магнуса?  
\- Как ты вообще проник сюда? Не поверю, что Лайтвуды прислали тебе открытку с приглашением.  
Рафаэль улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- О, поверь, чтобы попасть на сегодняшнюю вечеринку не обязательно иметь приглашение.  
Музыка заиграла громче. Магнус с огорчением понял, что потерял из виду Клэри.  
\- На входе всех проверяют по спискам, даже таксистов. Слишком много было газетчиков, желающих проникнуть сюда.  
\- Кто захочет – проникнет, - флегматично возразил Рафаэль. – Кто-то взломал систему контроля и подделал списки.  
Магнус вскинул брови.  
\- Откуда ты…. – он не успел озвучить вопрос. В самодовольной полуулыбке наркобарона ясно читалось, что для него нет невозможного. – И кто же?  
\- Очень скоро увидим.  
\- Значит еще не…  
На этот раз Магнуса заставило заткнуться то странное обстоятельство, что буквально за мгновение его старый приятель исчез, и вместо него появился какой-то новый тип.   
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо поздоровался незнакомец. – Я детектив Саймон Льюис.  
Парень показал свой значок. Магнус окинул детектива недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Вы знаете человека, с которым только что разговаривали?  
\- Да не особо, - пожал плечами Бейн. – Сами видите, детектив, здесь полно людей. А моя работа – успеть со всеми перекинуться парой слов.  
\- Я знаю, кто вы такой, мистер Бейн, - неожиданно серьезно, как заговорщик, сказал детектив. Магнус с трудом сдержал смешок. – Меня больше интересует тот человек. Вы уверены, что вам он не знаком?  
Магнус нахмурился, изображая мыслительный процесс.  
\- Дайте-ка подумать. Нет, похоже, нет.  
Детектив Льюис выглядел растерянным.  
\- Но тогда о чем вы с ним говорили?  
Бейн еще раз смерил парня – мальчишку – взглядом и сощурился. Меньше всего тот был похож на детектива, скорее стажер-посыльный за кофе. Разумеется, все в этом мире покупалось, и значки не исключение. Но куда удивительнее было то, что он спрашивал про Рафаэля Сантьяго. Рафаэль при всей своей любви к пафосу и спецэффектам всегда держался в тени, его лицо не было знакомо ни одному копу.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Льюис, напомните, из какого вы подразделения?  
Ответ Магнус уже не услышал. В зал вошли несколько человек и сразу же приковали к себе все внимание азиата. Компания настолько сильно отличалась от всех собравшихся, что Бейн не понимал, почему в ту же секунду все в зале не оглянулись на вошедших. Крепкие парни были одеты в одинаковые костюмы и меньше всего были похожи на людей, которые собирались повеселиться. Скорее уж – устроить бойню. Магнус готов был поспорить, что под белыми воротничками каждый из них носил одну и ту же татуировку.  
\- Детектив, у меня к вам встречный вопрос. С вами есть еще люди из полиции?  
\- Я не думаю, что могу разглашать такие вещи, - заикаясь, ответил Саймон Льюис, явно не ожидав такой смены темы.   
Магнус поднес к губам бокал, но в последнюю секунду отставил его в сторону. Теперь ему точно требовался трезвый мозг.  
\- Очень рекомендую вам присмотреться вон к тем ребятам, - он указал на мужчин, разбредавшихся по залу. – Возможно, нам всем очень повезет, если вы пришли не один.  
Пока детектив высматривал в толпе людей, на которых ему указал мужчина, Магнус успел уйти: он собирался как можно скорее найти Александра, который слишком уж задерживался после разговора с матерью. Бейн пробрался сквозь толпу к выходу из зала, но в дверях его уже ждала Мариза Лайтвуд.

 

Клэри выбралась из гостиной, оставив позади гомон и музыку, и оказалась за кулисами торжества: здесь по коридорам молча сновали суетливые официанты, редкие гости, возвращаясь из уборной, замирали на пару секунд у зеркала, чтобы поправить прически и платья перед выходом на сцену. Клэри перевела дух, убедившись, что на нее никто не обращает внимания.  
От Джейса получилось отделаться слишком уж легко. Клэри сказала, что ей вдруг стало нехорошо – можно ли придумать что-то банальнее? Кто вообще на такое ведется, думала девушка, прокручивая в голове клише из десятков фильмов, и она чувствовала себя в самом дерьмовом из них.  
Вторая часть плана тоже не представляла трудностей, убеждал ее Люк, ведь парни ее отца уже сделали самую сложную работу: они раздобыли план особняка, вычислили место, где находится сейф, и изготовили чип, который в два счета взломает электронный замок. Клэри не спрашивала, как они все это провернули. С каждым днем она все больше убеждалась, что задавать некоторые вопросы небезопасно. Дядя пообещал, что они отвлекут всех в здании, пока она будет выбираться с документами. Как именно – она тоже предпочла не знать.  
Официант указал рассеянной гостье путь к туалету на цокольном этаже и проводил ее подозрительным взглядом, когда девушка стала подниматься по лестнице вверх. Но так уж было заведено в приличных домах: прислуга не вмешивалась в дела гостей. А вот охрана вполне могла.  
Клэри заметила двух крепких мужчин в костюмах, и эти точно бродили здесь не в поисках уборной. Она свернула за угол, откуда только что появилась, и прижалась спиной к стене, чувствуя, как в горле колотится сердце. Предательский голос внутри подсказывал, что она все еще может прикинуться подвыпившей дурочкой, чтобы выбраться отсюда, а дяде сказать, что кабинет был под охраной или что чип не сработал.  
Пока она выжидала время, чтобы ее пульс пришел в норму, а те двое успели убраться подальше, Клэри заметила на противоположной стене картину под стеклом, а на стекле - свое отражение. И не узнала себя. Из отражения на нее смотрела Джослин – такая, какой Клэри ее не застала, но без сомнений до рождения дочери ее мать выглядела именно так. Эта девушка, в отличие от самой Клэри, чувствовала себя, как рыба в воде, пробираясь к сейфу по коридорам чужого дома, чтобы совершить преступление. Ее плечи не тряслись от нервного напряжения, а в глазах вместо страха была ясность и расчетливость. И главное – она знала, как незаметно пробраться в кабинет Лайтвудов. Клэри рассудила, что сейчас эта девушка в отражении имела больше шансов вытащить их отсюда живыми, ей и карты в руки.  
Только когда за спиной мягко щелкнул замок двери кабинета, Клэри позволила себе расслабиться в следующий раз. Пробираясь по коридорам, она ощущала себя выпущенной стрелой, двигаясь на инстинктах, как хищник. Дверь словно отрезала ее от опасного мира по ту сторону и стала ее защитой. В животе снова закрутило от страха, и девушка скорее вернулась к плану.  
Для начала она осмотрелась. Планировка кабинета соответствовала схеме. Клэри сразу направилась к нише за тяжелыми портьерами, где находился сейф. Она достала из сумочки тонкую, как кредитка, плату, и втиснула ее в щель для электронного ключа. Дисплей замка моргнул, надпись «Введите ключ» сменилась индикатором «Успешно», дверца приоткрылась. Никто не говорил Клэри, что она найдет внутри, но почему-то она была уверена, что они охотятся за бумагами. Поэтому она растерялась, обнаружив внутри вместо папки в дорогом кожаном переплете небольшое устройство, похожее на планшетный компьютер.  
Клэри покрутила находку в руках, но не смогла найти ни кнопок, ни слотов для ключей. Монолитный глянцевый пластик, металл и стекло. Решив, что в конце концов это не ее головная боль, Клэри сунула находку в сумку и вовремя остановилась: едва она коснулась портьеры, как дверь кабинета с уже знакомым щелчком вновь закрылась. В кабинете кто-то был.   
Девушка выждала минуту. Она не чувствовала страха, только мучительное напряжение во всем теле, будто перед прыжком. Когда ждать дольше не было сил, она кончиками пальцев отодвинула край занавески. Спиной к ней стоял высокий мужчина. Он снял пиджак и бросил его на пол, оставшись в белоснежной рубашке. Смерив комнату шагами, он отпер один из шкафов и достал графин с массивной хрустальной пробкой, наполнил бокал и тут же залпом опрокинул его. Клэри понадеялась, что незнакомец зашел на минутку пропустить порцию любимого виски, но когда тот отставил бокал в сторону и устроился на полу с графином, стало понятно, что рассчитывать на его быстрый уход не стоит. Клэри сползла по стене и обхватила колени руками, отсчитывая долгие секунды.  
Когда ноги и спина затекли, а желание выбраться перевесило желание выбраться живой, Клэри решилась покинуть укрытие. Мужчина был на прежнем месте, лицом к балконной двери, и девушка имела ничтожный шанс прокрасться мимо него к выходу, если тот оказался бы достаточно пьян. Она проскользнула между портьерами, ступила на мягкий ковер и медленно, как кошка, двинулась к выходу. Незнакомец в самом деле не обращал на нее никакого внимания, но ошибку совершила сама Клэри: уже добравшись до двери, она оглянулась и увидела, что прямо перед ней, сидя в одиночестве, надирался Алек Лайтвуд. Эта картина не умещалась в ее реальности, где друг Джейса был занудой и праведником. Клэри так долго пялилась на Лайтвуда, что тот, наконец, заметил ее.  
Алек не выглядел удивленным. По большей части из-за того, что алкоголь успел ударить ему в голову – Клэри поняла это по его глазам. Они смотрели друг на друга еще несколько секунд, пока парень не нарушил тишину.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он довольно безразлично.  
Клэри поправила волосы и бретели платья.  
\- Мы с Джейсом договорились встретиться в его комнате, и я…  
Алек фыркнул с сиплым смешком и брезгливо поморщился.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей. И можешь не улыбаться так, на меня это не действует.   
\- Потому что тебе нравятся парни? – спросила Клэри раньше, чем успела подумать.   
Всего на миг их взгляды встретились с одинаковым немым вопросом «что?», затем Алек беззвучно рассмеялся и сделал такой большой глоток из горлышка, что Клэри невольно вспомнила свой школьный выпускной, во время которого также опрокидывала в себя бутылку водки после расставания с капитаном команды по футболу. К счастью, той ночью к ней прибилась незнакомая девчонка из параллельного класса, иначе бы Клэри точно села за руль или заблевала школьный туалет (на счет последнего она не была уверена, что так все и не сложилось в итоге). Главное, что она была не одна. А Алек в одиночку отчаянно напивался, пока этажами ниже его семья и весь нью-йоркский бомонд праздновали в его честь.  
Клэри так и не открыла злополучную дверь. Она не считала себя святой, особенно этим вечером, но были вещи, мимо которых она не могла пройти. Девушка подошла к Алеку, опустилась рядом, скрестив ноги и подобрав полы платья.  
\- Есть вещи похуже, - сказал она.  
\- Например? – поинтересовался Алек.   
\- Инцест.   
Наконец, ей удалось удивить Лайтвуда. Тот рассмеялся, через секунду Клэри к нему присоединилась.  
\- Или родители, которые постоянно скрывают от тебя правду. Или заставляют становиться предателем, - продолжил Алек.  
Что-то кольнуло в сердце Клэри при упоминании родителей и предательства. К горлу подкатил ком жалоб и страхов, которые она копила в себе. Захотелось немедленно запить его.  
Еще через пару фраз Алека понесло, и Клэри испытала то чувство неловкости, какое бывает, когда застаешь чужие семейные разборки. Вероятно, Алек отдавал себе отчет, в чьем присутствии он решил излить душу, но сейчас они были друг другу – два незнакомца за барной стойкой, которые не должны больше увидеться после этой ночи.   
Когда они почти прикончили графин, Клэри позволила себе расслабиться. Момент был, мягко сказать, неподходящий, но ее накрыла ослепляющая обида на дядю и на родителей за то, во что они ее втянули, в чем заставили испачкать руки. Весь план уже давно ей казался сомнительным, но Люк только отмахивался фразами, что верит в нее. Он твердил, что их главный враг – это Лайтвуды, отнявшие деньги ее семьи. В то же время Клэри волновали другие потери: привычная жизнь и единственная родная душа в лице матери. Так уж случилось, что первым человеком за последние месяцы, кто позволил ей выговориться, оказался парень из тех самых Лайтвудов. Тоже не без проблем.  
\- Да брось, на дворе двадцать первый век, мы в Америке, всем плевать на твои предпочтения, - искренне возмущалась она проблеме, которую парень раздул из своего маленького секрета.  
\- А я вот точно знаю, кому не плевать, - кисло возразил Алек. – Если Джейс узнает…  
Алек замолчал, но Клэри подхватила:  
\- Джейс козел. Он мало что замечает вокруг, кроме себя, так что спорю – он еще долго не поймет, чего все переполошились. Он всегда таким был?  
\- Боюсь, что да.  
Когда вопрос, зародившийся в голове Алека какое-то время назад, поднялся со дна сознания на поверхность, он сощурился и посмотрел на девушку, будто только сейчас вспомнил, кто с ним сидит.  
\- А ты разве не говорила, что Джейс тебя ждет?  
Клэри уже не помнила, что сболтнула от страха, когда они столкнулись здесь с Алеком. Но как бы там ни было, где-то Джейс действительно мог ждать ее.   
В тот же миг ночь за окном взорвалась криками и автоматной очередью. Алек и Клэри переглянулись, оба, пошатываясь, вскочили на ноги, опрокинув пустой графин, и кинулись к балконной двери. К счастью, реакция Алека не подвела, и в следующий миг он успел схватить девушку и оттащить в сторону: с улицы стреляли по стеклам сплошным огнем.  
Алкоголь выветривался очень быстро.   
\- Бежим в левое крыло! – крикнула Клэри и потащила парня за рукав.  
Алек не двинулся с места.  
\- Почему туда?  
\- Там пост охраны, нам помогут.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, где пост охраны?  
\- Сейчас правда лучшее время, чтобы это выяснять? – надавила Клэри.  
Алек сдался и позволил вытолкать себя из кабинета. В то же время Клэри уже сложила в голове два и два, придя к очевидному результату: расположение и маршруты всех постов охраны она узнала от Люка, который пообещал ей, что люди Валентина устроят небольшой отвлекающий маневр, чтобы дать ей выбраться с украденными документами. Но ей и в голову не приходило, что здесь собираются устроить бойню. Хотя чего она ожидала от людей из бывшей преступной банды – стендап-шоу?  
Коридоры были пустыми, в воздухе висели облака пыли и дыма.   
\- Подожди.  
Алек снова потянул в другую сторону.  
\- Надо найти маму, сестру, всех.  
По его взгляду Клэри поняла, что парень почти пришел в себя. Он снова смотрел на нее с недоверием, в такой ситуации спорить было опасно.  
\- Ты знаешь, куда идти?  
\- Последний раз я видел маму в ее кабинете. Начнем оттуда.  
Где-то внизу снова раздались звуки стрельбы. Клэри замялась.  
\- Может, я подожду здесь, чтобы не мешать?  
Алек смерил ее взглядом.  
\- Мне тоже не очень нравится идея тащить тебя с собой, - бросил он. – Но если с тобой что-то случится, Джейс убьет меня.  
Им удалось добраться до лестницы, но за поворотом их уже ждал вооруженный тип. Алек с ужасом понял, что они не смогут быстро увернуться, если тот начнет стрелять, но бандит вместо оружия схватился за сумочку Клэри.  
\- Дай сюда, - прорычал он.  
Алек замер, не понимая, что происходит. Зачем грабителям, которые могут унести все, что угодно, в этом доме, понадобилась сумочка, и почему он просто не выстрелит им в головы, если так хочет обокрасть Клэри?  
\- Иди к черту! – закричала девушка, сопротивляясь изо всех сил.   
\- Отдай ему сумку! – крикнул Алек.  
\- Ни за что!  
Бандит впечатал Клэри в стену с такой мощью, что у девушки, по ее ощущениям, должен был сломаться позвоночник.  
\- Ты нашла их? – зашипел ей на ухо бандит. – Отдай мне документы, я передам Валентину.  
Алек не стал дожидаться объяснений. Пока нападавший полностью игнорировал его присутствие, он схватил с пола вазу и, размахнувшись, ударил крепкого мужчину в затылок. Тот охнул и стал медленно оседать к ногам Клэри. Девушка проводила его испуганным взглядом, все еще мертвой хваткой цепляясь за свою сумку.  
\- Пошли.  
Алек оглянулся на упавшее на пол оружие. Он подумал взять его, но быстро отказался от этой мысли: он не только не умел стрелять, но и не знал, сможет ли направить оружие на человека. До сих пор этот вопрос не стоял перед ним такой стороной.   
\- Осторожно! – крикнула Клэри.  
Лайтвуд оглянулся. Снизу по лестнице к ним уже поднимались, как минимум, двое. Он не знал, кого они встретят, если побегут в другую сторону, и решил не рисковать.  
\- В окно, - приказал он и первым кинулся отпирать раму.  
Клэри перешагнула через грузное тело бандита, но не успела двинуться дальше: двое отрезали ее от Алека. Один из них накинул что-то на шею парня, и тот с гортанным хрипом стал вырываться, усугубляя свое положение. Второй, заметив выбывшего товарища, вопросительно уставился на Клэри, но быстро сделал выводы.  
\- Мелкая мразь! – рявкнул он.   
Еще через мгновение он схватил девушку за горло и приподнял над полом. Клэри обхватила пальцами его руку, но у нее не было шансов ослабить стальную хватку. В глазах начало темнеть, а звуки становились глуше, когда ее, наконец, резко отпустили, но тут же поймали, не дав удариться об пол. Клэри зашлась кашлем и после этого смогла рассмотреть, что произошло.  
Двое нападавших лежали на полу, оба мертвые – об этом явно говорили неестественно ровные кровоточащие отверстия в их шеях. И те, кто сделал это, все еще находились здесь.  
Это были мужчина и женщина в странной, едва ли не карнавальной одежде, бледнокожие и с жуткими улыбками, обнажавшими кончики подпиленных зубов.  
Клэри поспешила отыскать взглядом Алека – к счастью, тот был жив. Он сидел на полу, потирая горло.  
\- Спускайтесь по этой лестнице, - скомандовала женщина в красном камзоле поверх белой рубашки и узких черных брюк. – Там чисто.   
\- Где… - начал было Алек, но его прервали.  
\- Твоя семья в кабинете на втором этаже. Идите туда и ни к кому не суйтесь. Полиция уже наводит порядок внизу.  
Клэри вдоль стены пробралась к Алеку и помогла ему встать.   
\- Идем, - потащила она его, пока Алек не отрывал взгляд от незнакомцев, словно сошедших со страниц фантастических комиксов.  
По дороге до кабинета им больше никто не встретился. Дверь оказалась заперта, но Алек ударил посильнее плечом и смог выбить замок. Они вдвоем ввалились внутрь и замерли: у противоположной стены на диване сидели Мариза, Роберт, Изабель, Майкл, Джейс…  
\- Где Магнус? – спросил Алек и почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло вниз.   
Следующие секунды показались ему вечностью. Джейс кинулся к Клэри и стиснул ее в объятиях. Мариза медленно поднялась, прижимая дрожащей рукой платок ко рту. Алек подошел к родным, и брат с сестрой тут же повисли на нем, опередив мать, но Алек не сводил с нее взгляд.  
\- Где он?  
\- Он уехал до того, как все началось, - ответила Мариза почти шепотом.  
Алек закрыл глаза. Все происходящее могло быть только кошмарным сном, начиная с их разговора каких-то пару часов назад в этом же кабинете. Возможно, он все-таки напился и уснул – и только порезы от удавки на шее были слишком реальными, чтобы их игнорировать.  
Они слышали выстрелы еще с четверть часа, а потом все закончилось – об этом им сообщил сам детектив, лично добравшийся до кабинета Лайтвудов.

 

Алек стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и отстраненно смотрел на остальных. Детектив Льюис опрашивал свидетелей. Он уже отпустил Алека и теперь беседовал с Клэри – та отвечала отрывисто и едко, будто он был виноват в случившемся и лично перед ней. Отчасти Лайтвуд ее понимал. Им всем требовался отдых, а детектив слишком настойчиво интересовался не бандитами, а спасителями в странных костюмах.  
Джейс стоял у противоположной стены в такой же позе со скрещенными на груди руками. Алек чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но избегал смотреть в ответ, пока не заметил, что Джейс идет к нему.  
Вблизи Алек разглядел на его лице несколько ссадин.  
\- Спасибо, что помог Клэри, - сказал Эрондейл и протянул руку.  
Алек помедлил. К счастью, не требовалось много ума, чтобы прочитать чувства Джейса по его лицу: блондин виновато смотрел на друга с немой просьбой. Алек в ответ пожал ладонь Джейса. В ту же секунду Эрондейл расплылся в улыбке, дернул друга на себя и сдавил в объятиях. Алеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его в ответ. Примерно так заканчивались почти все их ссоры в детстве.  
\- Эй, не сломай мне ребра, - простонал Алек.  
Когда Джейс отпустил его, Алек заметил, что рядом с ними молча остановилась Изабель. Она все еще выглядела напуганной, но улыбалась, глядя на примирение братьев.   
За спиной Изабель стояла Мариза. Она смотрела на сына и не решалась подойти, но по ее глазам Алек понял, что она просит его сделать этот шаг. Он медленно приблизился к матери, позволив ей обхватить себя за шею. Только теперь миссис Лайтвуд позволила себе заплакать.  
\- Я так волновалась за тебя, - сказала она сквозь слезы.  
\- Все уже в порядке, - сухо отозвался Алек.   
\- Прости меня. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, это была бы моя вина.  
Алек аккуратно высвободился из ее объятий. Мариза принялась вытирать глаза измятым платком, возвращая себе обычный деловой вид.  
\- На счет журнала можешь не волноваться. Я все уладила. Лоренцо передал мне оригиналы исходных материалов. И на счет Бейна тоже можешь не волноваться.  
\- А с ним ты что сделала? – напрягся Алек.  
\- Я поговорила с ним и освободила от обязанности обучать тебя.  
\- Освободила? – переспросил парень.  
\- Я сама займусь передачей дел.  
Мариза улыбнулась сыну и погладила его по щеке. Но улыбка тут же погасла на ее лице, когда Алек резко развернулся и направился к выходу.  
\- Ты куда? – ошеломленно окликнула его мать.  
\- Мне надо идти, - бросил парень, но ему пришлось притормозить.  
В дверях стоял Джейс.  
\- Что? – с вызовом спросил Алек.  
Джейс сунул ему в руки свою куртку.  
\- Ты себя видел? – хмыкнул он.   
Алек бросил взгляд в зеркало и только теперь заметил, что его белая рубашка была испачкана в пыли и порвана на рукавах.  
Он взял куртку, кивнул Джейсу в знак благодарности и вышел, не оглядываясь на крики матери.

 

Через несколько часов новость о нападении в доме Лайтвудов была во всех заголовках. О том, что жертв нет, Алек узнал, листая новости, пока добирался на такси по очередному маршруту. Это была последняя точка в Нью-Йорке, где он рассчитывал найти Магнуса или в крайнем случае переночевать.  
Вывеска с названием бара светилась в темноте мягким неоном. На входе висела табличка «закрыто», но Алек все равно попытал удачу и толкнул дверь: та была не заперта.  
Внутри горела всего одна лампа, освещая островок над барной стойкой. Остальной зал тонул в сумраке, только свет фонарей сквозь окна выхватывал из темноты обернутые пленкой столики и стулья. Из портативной колонки играли мотивы регги.  
За баром стояла темнокожая девушка. Работы у нее было немного: посуда еще лежала в коробках, из ассортимента на полках стояли несколько банок пива и бутылка бурбона, явно принесенные с собой. Девушка полулежала на столешнице и смотрела в экран телефона.  
Единственный посетитель в баре сидел спиной к двери и не оглянулся, когда над входом звякнул колокольчик. Алек вдруг почувствовал, что смертельно устал. Он занял соседний стул и отрицательно покачал головой, когда Майя протянула ему банку пива.  
\- Я же говорила, что он придет сюда, - хмыкнула она. – Похоже, десять баксов мои.  
\- Вообще-то сначала пришлось объездить половину Бруклина, - пожаловался Алек.  
Он бросил взгляд на Магнуса, но тот предпочитал говорить со столом.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не напугал соседей. У нас довольно мирный район.  
Майя достала из-под стойки содовую, с тихим «пшш» открыла пробку о край стола и поставила перед Лайтвудом.  
\- Я предупреждал тебя на счет Лоренцо, - наконец, заговорил Магнус.  
\- Думаю, он и без моего интервью нашел бы повод опубликовать снимки. Не пропадать же таким удачным кадрам.  
Магнус спрятал усмешку в своем бокале.  
\- Мариза обещала все уладить. Твоя мать всегда на страже семейной чести Лайтвудов.  
\- А еще она сказала, что освободила тебя.  
Алек заметил, что хозяйка заведения теперь держала телефон в руках только для вида, а сама бросала заинтересованные взгляды на гостей. Но после того, как проклятый журнал побывал в руках матери, парень не видел причин стесняться Майи.  
\- Именно освободила, - кивнул Магнус. – В этом слове куда больше смысла, чем ты можешь представить. Я больше ничего не должен твоей семье. Практически, джинн без лампы.  
\- Только не говори, что послушаешь ее и исчезнешь из моей жизни, - сказал Алек, поражаясь тому, как легко было это произнести. – Сегодня я несколько секунд не знал, жив ты или нет. Мне хватило.  
Бейн адресовал парню тревожный вопросительный взгляд, но Алек не упустил случая воспользоваться приемом своего учителя.  
\- Долгая история, - пожал он плечами. – Расскажу как-нибудь потом.  
Магнус хмыкнул.  
\- Я тоже не хочу уходить, - сказал он. – Это не пойдет на пользу нам обоим.   
Выдержав паузу, он все же добавил:  
\- Я был почти уверен, что ты сам обрадуешься решению Маризы.  
Алек сосредоточенно вглядывался в стекло бутылки, будто она, как хрустальный шар, могла подсказать ему правильный ответ.  
\- То, что написал Лоренцо Рей. Это правда?  
\- Что именно?  
Лайтвуд глубоко вдохнул, набираясь сил, чтобы произнести это вслух. Но по всему выходило, что на сегодня ему уже нечего было терять.  
\- Про новую игрушку.  
Бейн прыснул от смеха, заставив парня удивленно вскинуть брови и все-таки расслабиться.  
\- Александр, не говори ерунды. Ты, конечно, на редкость невинен, но неужели никогда не встречался с бульварной прессой? Они могут объявить тебя хоть внебрачным сыном английской королевы.  
\- А на счет тебя?  
Магнус повернулся лицом к Александру.  
\- Что тебя так напугало на самом деле? – спросил он. – То, что этот газетчик написал о тебе или обо мне? В первом случае – просто выброси из головы. Ты тот, кто ты есть, и никто кроме тебя не определяет твою личность. В каком-то смысле Лоренцо даже оказал услугу.   
\- Услугу? – удивился Алек.  
\- Пока у тебя есть тайны, в которых ты боишься признаться самому себе, такие, как он, будут иметь над тобой власть. Тайн вообще не существует, Александр, все рано или поздно станет достоянием общественности. А ты слишком соблазнительная мишень для сплетен. Свежее мясо в этом городе. То, что попало в руки Маризы, было всего лишь безобидным началом, но даже такая мелочь может тебя уничтожить, если ты продолжишь обманывать сам себя.  
Повисла тишина.   
Еще недавно Алек пожелал бы провалиться сквозь землю от того, что кто-то осмелился так откровенно выпотрошить его мысли. Возможно, дело было в том, как Магнус говорил с ним: без сочувствия Иззи и без надменности Джейса.   
\- Вот это ты классно сказал, - восхитилась Майя. – Что?   
Девушка удивленно развела руками, когда в нее впились два недовольных взгляда. Она закатила глаза.  
\- Серьезно? Мне выйти? Вообще-то это мой бар.

 

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Алек и Магнус рассмеялись. Бейн поднялся, обошел барную стойку и занял место по ту сторону.  
\- А что касается меня, - продолжил он, наполняя свой бокал. – Лоренцо не написал ничего такого, что ты не узнал бы, спроси любого из своего окружения. Просто тебе не особенно было это интересно. Мое прошлое не лучший образец для подражания, но исправить в нем я ничего не могу.  
Алек опустил голову, пряча улыбку.  
\- Что смешного? – удивился Магнус. Он ожидал иной реакции.  
\- Вспомнил пару твоих снимков из статьи. Фотограф из Лоренцо куда лучше, чем журналист.  
\- Вот как. – Магнус навалился на столешницу. – И что это были за фотографии?  
\- Вечеринка на пляже. Ты там неплохо смотрелся с кокосом.  
\- Лонг Бич, - кивнул Магнус. – Да, там устраивают отличные вечеринки с танцами. Можем как-нибудь заглянуть.  
\- Не думаю, что смогу посоревноваться с тобой в пластике.  
Алек не отрывал глаз от стола, но наблюдать за длинными черными ресницами парня Магнус тоже был не против.   
\- Так значит, ты даже успел что-то рассмотреть прежде, чем Мариза испепелила злосчастный журнал взглядом? – хмыкнул Магнус.  
\- Я почти не видел тебя таким, поэтому запомнил.  
\- А разве вообще видел?  
\- Да. Один раз, когда мы встретились в ночном клубе.  
Магнус почувствовал, как шею и щеки обдало жаром.   
\- С тех пор мы с тобой почти все время проводили в офисе, пару развыбрались в ресторан. Мама и Джейс твердят, что мне надо чаще отдыхать. Вот я и подумал, что пора что-то менять в жизни.  
\- Я заинтригован. – Магнус улыбнулся уголком губ. – Что еще ты решишь попробовать?  
Алек посмотрел на него. Говорить, глядя в глаза, оказалось не так страшно, как он боялся.  
\- Сейчас отличная возможность начать все заново.  
Магнус молчал, позволяя ему высказаться.  
\- Когда я увидел в руках у мамы журнал, то понял, что осторожность и контроль, на которые я потратил столько сил, на самом деле ничего не стоили. Человек, который даже не знал меня, смог разрушить все, что я строил годами. Не хочу повторять ту же ошибку.  
\- Уже решил, с чего начнешь?  
Алек протянул руку и дотронулся до воротника рубашки Магнуса.   
Магнус следил за его пальцами, боясь даже подумать о возможном развитии событий. Но Лайтвуд не заставил его долго ждать: он потянул Бейна на себя и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Прошло несколько мучительно жарких секунд, прежде чем Магнус передумал ждать следующего шага от своего ученика. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Алека и углубил поцелуй.

 

Майя стояла на улице, пока ее терпение не иссякло под порывами холодного ночного ветра. Она ругнулась, приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. В баре было тихо, и она почти сразу поняла, почему, увидев целующихся парней, которых отделяла от нарушения порядка в публичном месте только барная стойка между ними.  
Они бы вряд ли ее заметили, но Майя и сама не горела желанием узнать, чем все это закончится. Она оставила ключи от бара и осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь, надеясь, что эти двое при необходимости найдут более подходящее место, чем стол.

 

Клэри вертела в руках предмет, который забрала из сейфа Лайтвудов. Под едва заметной заглушкой находился порт для подключения провода, но это не проясняло, как эта штука должна работать. Девушка осматривала свой трофей так тщательно, будто тот мог подсказать ей ответ: неужели он стоил того, чтобы она рисковала ради него жизнью?  
Той ночью она попросила Джейса отвезти ее домой и с тех пор уже два дня не выходила даже на учебу. Кроме звонков Джейса, ее телефон разрывался от сообщений брата, но Люк так и не попытался с ней связаться.   
На второй день он все же позвонил и второпях объяснил, что временно не сможет с ней встретиться – должна поулечься шумиха с нападением на Лайтвудов. Люк ничего не сказал о том, кто устроил нападение, и не спросил, как Клэри удалось выбраться. Зато не забыл спросить по поводу документов и пришел в бешенство, когда услышал, что бумаги у нее вырвал из рук кто-то из бандитов. Дядя быстро отключился, но Клэри могла поспорить, что он тут же сорвался на ком-нибудь из своих подчиненных или перевернул бумаги на столе, это было в его духе.  
Находку она решила оставить при себе до тех пор, пока не разберется в делах своей семьи. Пора было начать действовать по собственному плану. Возможно, Клэри и правда была похожа на свою мать больше, чем предполагали дядя и отец.


	5. Глава 4

Вид сквозь панорамные окна и прозрачный купол вместо потолка с черт знает какого этажа небоскреба щекотал нервы. Члены совета директоров молча слушали выступление молодого Лайтвуда, иногда кивая, иногда с ленивым интересом скользя взглядом вокруг, что придавало им сходство с большими рыбами в стеклянной коробке аквариума. Алек не обманывался их отвлеченностью: как только он закончил презентацию стратегического плана, зазвучали вопросы – не посыпались градом, с повышенными тонами, как это случалось на рабочих встречах. На этом этаже говорили мало, будто каждое произнесенное вслух слово отливалось из золота, из самой сути. Пускай он был наследником семейной империи, но каждый сидевший напротив него за столом имел такой вес, что стоило Алеку свалять дурака, и Маризе пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы ее сын мог еще раз хотя бы прокатиться на лифте до этажа, где сидел совет. Магнус был прав: эти люди знали цену каждой потраченной минуты их времени, но они все равно оставались людьми, притом с притязательным вкусом. Таких не заставишь смотреть на скучную картинку, какие бы красивые цифры и графики им ни рисовали на фоне.Шестое чувство подсказывало парню, что ему удалось зацепить их интерес.  
Когда все закончилось, он первым вылетел из кабинета, словно по ту сторону двери его ждал глоток свежего воздуха. В горле пересохло, как в пустыне. Алек вспомнил, что все это время перед ним на столе стояла бутылка воды, и он даже несколько раз брал ее в руки, но ставил на место, не открыв. Теперь он жутко хотел пить, уже представляя бокал ледяной воды в своем кабинете. Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться на привычный этаж, где сновали расторопные секретари и ассистенты, провожая делегации гостей и партнёров, где можно было говорить в полный голос – здесь, под куполом бизнес-центра, самым громким звуком были разве что шаги.  
Алек свернул на финишную прямую к лифтам, когда неведомая сила вцепилась в его пиджак и утащила за угол, в небольшую нишу, темную от панелей из красного дерева. Парень не успел удивиться: в носу защекотало от знакомого запаха парфюма, а на языке он ощутил еще более знакомый вкус. Он закрыл глаза, поддаваясь поцелую, будто Магнус и был тем заветным глотком воды. Или даже лучше – маргариты со льдом.  
Через полминуты Алек застонал, умоляя дать ему передышку.  
\- Ну как все прошло? – спросил Магнус вполголоса, при этом выглядел он неприлично довольным, будто уже подсмотрел все оценки и лишь дразнил ученика.  
Его настрой оказался заразительным: морщинка между бровей Лайтвуда разгладилась, и лицо просияло от улыбки.  
\- По крайней мере, они меня выслушали.  
\- Не скромничай. Готов поспорить, эти снобы с тебя взгляд не сводили. Выглядишь шикарно.  
Алек до сих пор не научился реагировать на комплименты Магнуса, и чтобы не выглядеть глупо, быстро менял тему.  
\- Мне понравились их вопросы, - сказал он.  
\- Хороший знак, - кивнул Магнус. - Поверь моему опыту, они бы не стали спрашивать, если бы действительно не интересовались ответом. Как на счет отметить твой успех за обедом?  
Лайтвуд замялся.  
\- Через полчаса я иду с ними на бизнес-ланч.  
\- Тогда ужин? – с надеждой предложил Бейн.  
\- Вечером у нас еще одна встреча с партнерами из Китая. Из-за разницы во времени просидим на звонке до ночи. Мне правда жаль.  
Магнус ответил короткой улыбкой.  
\- Ерунда, не бери в голову. Но завтра-то у тебя вечер свободен?  
По коридору, как удары молотка, застучали каблуки. Алек и Магнус одновременно заглянули за угол и тут же вжались в стену, увидев Маризу Лайтвуд.  
\- По твою душу, - хмыкнул Магнус.  
Алек бросил быстрый, но выразительный взгляд на мужчину. Тот недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
\- Что? Не собираешься к ней выйти?  
\- Я же сказал, у нас есть полчаса, - напомнил Лайтвуд, при этом в его глазах сверкнули лихорадочные адреналиновые огоньки.  
Когда Магнус понял намек, Алек уже затолкал его в кабинет, который оказался пустым конференц-залом. В отличие от холодного прозрачного аквариума, помещение наполнял мягкий желтый свет, пробивавшийся сквозь опущенные жалюзи, и запах теплой древесины от нагретой поверхности стен и стола.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Алек впечатал Магнуса в стену, притянул к себе за шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке, и смял его губы своими, выплескивая все напряжение. Руки Бейна замерли в воздухе рядом с талией парня, словно он сопротивлялся магнетическому притяжению, но напор Лайтвуда быстро втянул его в игру. Через мгновение Бейн уже сминал рубашку на спине Алека; ощущение крепкого горячего тела под пальцами сводило с ума.  
Когда Алек оторвался от него, чтобы отдышаться, Магнус впился в шею ученика, кусая и посасывая кожу. Алек запрокинул голову; он часто дышал, забывая выдыхать. Адреналин в его крови после выступления перед советом директоров смешался с острым возбуждением, накопившимся за последние дни, когда они почти не оставались с Магнусом наедине. И распаляющие поцелуи Магнуса чиркнули по его коже, как спичка.  
Алек опустил руки на талию учителя, притянул его ближе, вжимаясь всем телом. Магнус зашипел, шумно втянул воздух носом и выдохнул через рот.  
\- Эй, не так быстро, сладкий, - притормозил он парня, пытаясь хоть немного увеличить расстояние между ними. - Ты же не хочешь начать бизнес-ланч с десерта?  
Алек не воспринял его слова всерьез и снова попытался поймать своими губами губы азиата.  
\- Продолжишь в том же духе, и у тебя возникнут проблемы с твоим прекрасным костюмом. – Магнус еще раз попытался воззвать к голосу разума ученика, но его голос дрогнул, когда Алек с очень серьезным видом посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Магнус сглотнул.  
\- Но ты первый поцеловал меня, - резонно возразил Лайтвуд.  
Пока голова Бейна была загружена поиском ответа на вопрос, правильно ли он поступает, поддаваясь юной горячности, Алек взял его за плечи и, снова вовлекая в поцелуй, медленно спиной вперед повел вглубь зала. Когда неспешный ритм стал совершенно невыносимым, Магнус решил, что оставлять парня с затвердевшим членом в штанах тоже не выход. Оставалось лишь удивляться, как быстро Алек проделал путь от своей замкнутости и холодности к тому, чтобы так откровенно и соблазнительно прижиматься к мужчине, прекрасно осознавая силу своей сексуальности.  
Магнус развернулся и толкнул Алека к длинному столу, занимавшему половину конференц-зала.Тот сделал шаг назад и уперся задницей и ладонями в край столешницы, выгнулся, позволяя Магнусу нависнуть над собой и передавая в его руки управление ситуацией.  
Бейн накрыл ладонью его пах, заставив Алека с полустоном и дрожью выдохнуть и шире развести ноги. Магнус провел ладонью вверх-вниз поверх ткани брюк, затем быстро расправился с пряжкой ремня и молнией и скользнул внутрь. Ткань белья была горячей и влажной. Бейн с нажимом ласкал промежность парня, заставляя его напрячься и прикусить губу. На шее Алека напряглись жилы, очерчивая четкие линии; Магнус припал губами к одной из них, не прекращая ласки и наращивая темп. Он отчетливо ощущал запах возбуждения Лайтвуда, но не позволял себе в ответ тереться о его бедро, которое тот уже протиснул Магнусу между ног, или забираться пальцами дальше по промежности, делая ласку запредельно интимной для текущей обстановки.  
Алек гладил его плечи, сжимал, словно боясь упасть, ласкал руки, с усилием прощупывая мышцы под одеждой, отчего Магнусу становилось нестерпимо жарко. Бейн оторвался от его шеи и жадно наблюдал за лицом: как парень кусал губы, как сводил брови, как дрожали его ресницы. Когда оставалось уже немного, Магнус скользнул рукой под резинку его трусов и прикоснулся к голой коже.  
Алек шумно вдохнул и напрягся, как от острой боли, когда пальцы, унизанные прохладным металлом колец, коснулись его члена. Магнус ласкал его издевательски медленно, проводя с нажимом по всей длине, дразня задевал пальцем головку члена. Когда терпение иссякло, Алек обхватил его руку своей и быстро передернул несколько раз, пока семя не брызнуло на их пальцы.  
Александр навалился всем весом, цепляясь свободной рукой за плечо Магнуса, тяжело дыша, уткнулся носом и губами в его щеку. Бейн еще несколько секунд не отпускал его член, наслаждаясь обжигающим теплом и пульсацией плоти. Почти невозможно было поверить, что где-то за стеной есть другой мир, куда Алек скоро уйдет. Это было неправильно.  
До сих пор им хватало поцелуев и легких ласк, которые все больше походили на прелюдию. Магнус не хотел торопить их бурно развивающийся роман, но иногда Александра несло, и тормозить его в такие моменты было все равно, что запирать калитку перед надвигающимся ураганом. Но ураган утихал – Алек тяжело дышал, приходя в себя после ослепляющего оргазма, а Магнусу нужно было больше, гораздо больше. Сейчас, прямо на этом столе, пока тело Лайтвуда дышит жаром, такое близкое, доступное и бесстыдно испачканное спермой.  
Когда Алек перестал вздрагивать и выровнял дыхание, Магнус решился заглянуть ему в глаза. Тот выглядел настолько счастливым, что у Бейна не повернулся язык сказать, что оставшихся пятнадцати минут вполне хватило бы для быстрого секса.  
Алек поцеловал мужчину в губы, на этот раз медленно, глубоко, что только больше распаляло Магнуса.  
\- У тебя еще осталось время, чтобы сходить в душ и переодеться, - прошептал он.  
\- Во что? – хмыкнул Алек.  
\- Я дал распоряжение твоему ассистенту держать в офисе пару запасных костюмов.  
\- На случай внезапного секса? – невинно уточнил парень.  
В жалобном взгляде Магнуса читалось «ах если бы». Но иногда Алек напрочь терял всю свою проницательность.  
\- Скорее важных встреч и командировок. А этот пусть сдаст в химчистку.  
\- Думаешь, моего ассистента не удивят следы спермы на брюках?  
\- Она умная девочка, - заверил Бейн. – Я еще поработаю с ней, и скоро ее не будут удивлять даже следы спермы на твоей щеке.  
Алек довольно улыбнулся. Магнус завидовал его расслабленному виду, когда внутри него самого сжимался зудящий комок нервов, но не ответить улыбкой на улыбку Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда было невозможно.  
\- Мы увидимся завтра? – спросил Алек.  
\- Обязательно, - пообещал Магнус. - Я попрошу Лидию добавить встречу в твой плотно забитый календарь.  
\- Я не имел в виду офис.  
Бейн удивленно посмотрел на парня, демонстративно медленно вытер ладонь салфеткой и бросил ее в урну.  
\- В офисе тоже можно неплохо провести время, - выразительно ответил Магнус, договорив взглядом «если ты понимаешь».  
Алек потянулся за поцелуем, но только быстро мазнул губами по губам учителя и вышел из конференц-зала. А Магнус еще несколько секунд стоял с закрытыми глазами, замерев, не желая отпускать шлейф его запаха и тепла.

 

Охранник выпустил последнюю блуждавшую по зданию картинной галереи парочку и запер за ними дверь.  
Полдень успел превратиться в вечер, и Джейсу показалось, что их экскурсия длилась не меньше суток. Он с наслаждением размял шею и плечи, вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, который мгновенно его взбодрил. В целом, он был рад провести весь день с Клэри, но бродить среди странных картин и инсталляций оказалось слишком уж утомительно и долго.  
\- Это было потрясающе! – вслух не согласилась с ним Клэри. – Я уже говорила, что автор выставки закончил ту же художественную школу, где я учусь?  
Джейс припоминал что-то подобное.  
\- Он поступал на факультет живописи, но затем увлекся иллюстрациями и перешел на графику. Мне нравится, что все его работы объединены общим сюжетом, будто он пишет историю, а не просто воплощает на бумаге образы. Какая картина тебе понравилась больше?  
Парень ожидал подобного коварного вопроса и заранее приготовился к нему, запомнив название одного рисунка. Впрочем, если бы Клэри попросила назвать его пару картин, то он мог и проиграть.  
\- Лилит.  
\- Мать демонов? – удивилась Клэри.  
\- Да, эффектная женщина. Фигура, взгляд…  
\- В твоем вкусе?  
Их воркование прервал грубый смех. Клэри оглянулась на двух мужчин, которые следовали за ними на небольшом расстоянии.  
\- Этим типам обязательно нас преследовать? – недовольно спросила Клэри.  
\- Детектив Льюис убедил миссис Лайтвуд, что мы все в опасности, пока полиция не найдет тех, кто устроил нападение.  
Девушка легкомысленно пожала плечами.  
\- Не слишком ли много предосторожностей? Разве те парни не хотели просто ограбить дом?  
\- Не знаю, - коротко ответил Джейс, давая понять, что его не особенно интересует эта тема. Он обнял свою спутницу за плечи. – Не волнуйся, в квартиру я их не пущу.  
Парковка, где Джейс оставил свой автомобиль, была огорожена с одной стороны парком, разбитым вокруг галереи, а с другой – пустырем, за которым начиналась трасса. Кроме роскошного кабриолета здесь стоял только фургон со спущенными колесами – остальные посетители давно разъехались. Вечернее синее небо, перечеркнутое розово-желтой полосой заката, густые тени и далекий шум дороги напоминали Джейсу короткие летние романы времен старшей школы и навевали соответствующее настроение. Он вспомнил, что оставил в машине букет и небольшой подарок для Клэри. Он остановился, оглянулся на сопровождавших их копов и подал им знак притормозить.  
\- В чем дело? – спросила Клэри, растерянно улыбаясь. Глаза Джейса светились, будто он собрался признаваться в любви.  
\- Подожди здесь, - попросил он.  
Оставив девушку одну, он побежал к машине.  
Клэри зябко поежилась. Глядя вслед Эрондейлу, она поймала себя на мысли, что не заметила, как привыкла к обществу этого типа, который оказался не таким уж самовлюбленным ослом, каким казался ей вначале. Немного навязчивый, не особенно проницательный – одним словом, самый обычный парень, но все же на порядок лучше всех ее бывших. С ним она чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно, а за последнее время она научилась по-настоящему ценить это чувство.  
Ее мысли оборвались с оглушительным хлопком, который раздался будто внутри ее головы. Из-под машины Джейса вырвался огненный сполох, от земли до неба вдруг вырос столб черного дыма.  
Клэри закричала. Еще через секунду ее сбил с ног один из копов, бежавших к месту аварии. Девушка упала на колени и прочертила ладонями по асфальту. Воздух постепенно наполнялся едкой гарью. Клэри зашлась кашлем, но не могла отвести взгляд от места пожара, пока не увидела сквозь выступившие слезы, как копы несли на руках Джейса.

В переулке неподалеку от парка Хестер Сайнт на стене одного из зданий появилась новенькая, завернутая в защитную пленку вывеска бара «Охотничья луна». На заляпанных штукатуркой дверях висела табличка «Скоро открытие», жалюзи были наглухо опущены. Бар снаружи выглядел неприветливым темным пятном на оживленной улочке. Никому и в голову бы не пришло прижаться ухом к двери или заглянуть в черноту сквозь небольшое стеклянное окошко, чтобы подсмотреть за происходящим внутри.  
Когда не осталось сил дольше сдерживаться, Магнус зажмурился и с хриплым выдохом кончил, впившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Как только рассеялась белая вспышка перед глазами, он снова опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть своего любовника. Все это время Магнус не сводил с него глаз, наслаждаясь зрелищем не меньше, чем физическими ощущениями. Сам Алек так увлекся процессом, что ни разу не взглянул на Бейна, а когда разрядка была близка, не успел отстраниться – на его губах и подбородке блестели влажные белые нити.  
Постепенно мир Магнуса, несколько минут назад сжавшийся до размеров Алека, снова начал проявляться и заполнять звуками и цветами пространство вокруг. Восхитительными звуками – скрипом кожаного кресла, тяжелым дыханием Алека, сглатыванием.  
\- Ты точно не делал этого раньше? – спросил Магнус, чтобы хоть немного снизить градус эротичности момента.  
Алек вытер губы ладонью и нахмурился. Бейн сразу понял, что парень мог неправильно понять его слова.  
\- Я бы не хотел снова поднимать эту тему. Ты знаешь, что нет.  
\- Я только хотел сказать, что ты потрясающе выглядишь с членом во рту, уж прости за откровенность.  
Алек наградил Бейна подозрительным взглядом, но быстро понял, что тот не смеялся над ним. Магнус все еще полулежал в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, и выглядел таким разморенным и опустошенным, что вряд ли смог бы вкладывать в свои слова какой-то двойной смысл. Вероятнее всего, он лишь озвучил одну из немногих оставшихся мыслей.  
Лайтвуд победно улыбнулся.  
\- В сочетании с твоей улыбкой – это вообще незаконно.  
Магнус наклонился, обхватил ладонями шею парня и притянул к себе. Провел языком по его губам, пока Алек выжидающе замер и предоставил ему полную свободу действий, а затем увлек в медленный, глубокий поцелуй.  
Никто из них не слышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, впуская в помещение уличный шум и девушку.  
Майя поставила на ближайший столик бумажные пакеты, выудила из одного сверток с хот-догом и надкусила до того, как осмотрелась. Уже через секунду она, замерев, изучала взглядом широкую спину и затылок Лайтвуда, пристроившегося между ног другого человека, сидевшего в ее кресле прямо посреди зала. Когда она расшифровала эту картинку, еда застряла у нее в горле.  
\- Какого черта вы тут творите?! То, что я дала тебе ключи от бара, не значит, что здесь можно устраивать притон! Ни у кого из вас нет своей квартиры?  
Второго человека Майя быстро опознала, когда тот отлепился от лица Лайтвуда и поднял голову. Не дожидаясь, когда на нее оглянется Алек и предоставит на обозрение то, что сейчас закрывала его спина, девушка отвернулась, схватила пакеты и рванула в кладовую.  
\- И кто вам разрешил вытащить из кабинета мое кресло? – продолжила она кричать, через дверь. – Не забудьте его потом помыть. А лучше купить новое.  
Майя решила переждать несколько минут, чтобы дать нежданным гостям время привести себя в порядок. В ее памяти всплыл вопрос, с которого она хотела начать.  
\- И кто эти ребята, которые пасутся у моего заведения?  
\- Охрана, - отозвался Алек.  
\- Нашим не очень понравится, если здесь будет ошиваться слишком много Лайтвудов. Если тебе действительно угрожает опасность, может посидишь дома? И… Уже можно выйти?  
Майя высунула голову за дверь. Алек стоял посреди зала с потерянным видом, пока Магнус Бейн по-хозяйски изучал полки за баром.  
\- Это не наши люди, они из полиции, - сказал Лайтвуд. – Просто перестраховка. Те, кто устроил нападение в нашем доме, наверняка теперь залягут на дно.  
\- Мы не знаем этого наверняка, - возразил Магнус. – Если детектив Льюис считает, что каждому из вас нужно минимум по два копа за спиной, я всячески поддерживаю его решение.  
Майя недовольно сложила руки на груди.  
\- А я – нет. Наш бизнес, конечно, стал более легальным, но предрассудки на счет полиции у нас в крови. Так что будь добр, не выгуливай копов на моих улицах, договорились?  
\- Извини, - прервал ее Алек, отвечая на звонок.  
Майя адресовала Магнусу возмущенный взгляд, тот пожал в ответ плечами, отпил из бокала, но голос Алека тут же привлек его внимание.  
\- Он в порядке? – напряженно переспросил он. С лица парня в миг схлынула краска. Алек нашел глазами Магнуса, словно хватаясь за его руку. – Я скоро буду дома.  
Бейн ждал, пока Алек отключит телефон, уберет его в карман и сделает пару глубоких вдохов.  
\- Звонил Льюис, - сообщил Алек. – Кто-то взорвал машину Джейса. Джейс в больнице, но ничего серьезного. Взрыв произошел раньше, чем он успел подойти близко.  
\- Зачем взрывать машину, пока в нее не сели? – вмешалась Майя.  
\- Чтобы напугать, - предположил Магнус. – Предупредить.  
\- О чем?  
По голосу Лайтвуда Магнус заметил, что первый шок уже сменился возбуждением. Голубые глаза уже не были остекленевшими от страха, в них вспыхнули опасные огоньки.  
\- Я не знаю, - примирительно сказал Бейн. – Но очевидно, они не хотят никого убивать.  
\- А может просто промахнулись? – выпалил Алек.  
\- Если им хватило ума проникнуть к вам в дом незамеченными, с чего бы им промахиваться на ровном месте?  
\- Так, ну хватит! – прервала их девушка. – Для вас полиция Нью-Йорка, может, и выстроится по струнке, а о своих людях мне нужно думать самой.Мне правда жаль, Алек, что все так вышло. Хоть и не секрет, что здесь полно желающих прижать твою семью. Пока не поймаете того, кто охотится на вас – не суйтесь сюда. Лады?  
Алек и Магнус переглянулись. Майя выглядела рассерженной и напуганной.  
\- Ты права, - уже спокойнее ответил Алек.  
Он взял со спинки стула свой пиджак и направился к выходу.  
\- Эй, - окликнула его Майя.  
Он оглянулся.  
\- Ты хороший парень, Лайтвуд, - сказала она, замявшись. – Но я не хочу испытывать терпение своих ребят.  
Алек кивнул.  
Копы ждали их на пороге, уже получив нужные распоряжения. Они проводили Лайтвуда до машины и ждали, пока Бейн сядет рядом с ним, но тот медлил.  
\- В чем дело? – нетерпеливо окликнул его Алек. – Ты едешь?  
\- Думаю, сейчас вам лучше побыть в кругу семьи.  
Алек удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- В нашем доме полиции больше, чем Лайтвудов, о чем ты?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что твоя мать обрадуется еще и мне.  
По губам Магнуса пробежала нервная улыбка. Алек еще несколько секунд пристально смотрел на азиата, ожидая объяснений, затем захлопнул дверцу машины, дав сигнал охране, что можно ехать.  
Когда машина скрылась из виду, Магнус достал телефон и набрал номер, с которого получил уже три пропущенных звонка. Целых три – это было не похоже на звонившего.  
\- Я хотел предупредить тебя, что не собираюсь и дальше полагаться на полицию, - сразу сообщил тягучий голос вместо приветствия. Сквозь обычную интонацию Магнус отчетливо слышал, что Сантьяго был не просто зол – в бешенстве.  
\- И что ты будешь делать?  
\- Это уже тебя не касается, Бейн. Я и так слишком откровенен с тобой.  
В трубке повисла тишина.  
Магнус понимал Рафаэля. В конце концов, каждый по мере возможностей спасает тех, кто ему дорог. И возможно, самому Магнусу стоило взять с него пример: даже без армии до зубов вооруженных ассасинов, он не был самым беззащитным парнем в Нью-Йорке.

 

На следующий день Люк Гэрроуэй пришел на работу в свой участок, ничего не подозревая о надвигавшемся урагане.  
\- Да, босс, как скажете. Я… - Люк забыл, что хотел сказать, когда увидел, как через весь зал к его столу неотвратимо несется рыжая девушка. – Я вам перезвоню.  
Он положил трубку раньше, чем сообразил, что с боссом так не говорят. Но Клэри уже настигла его и, не замечая ничего вокруг, остановилась прямо перед его столом. Остальные копы начали бросать на них косые взгляды.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – вполголоса спросил Люк.  
\- Есть разговор.  
\- Я же просил не появляться в участке.  
\- В самом деле? – Клэри повысила голос так, что оглядываться стали даже те коллеги Люка, которые не имели привычки совать нос в чужие дела. – Я хочу заявить о нападении. И если вы, мистер Гэрроуэй, слишком заняты, я лучше обращусь к другому офицеру.  
Глаза Люка потемнели от злости. Он неторопливо выключил компьютер, подровнял пачку бумаг на столе, чтобы все заметили, насколько он спокоен, и только после этого вытолкал девушку из зала общей работы в приемную.  
\- Что-то срочное? – задал очевидный вопрос Люк.  
\- А ты как считаешь?  
\- До вечера не ждет?  
\- Либо ты сейчас же мне все объяснишь, либо я напишу заявление в полицию. Как видишь, я уже в полицейском участке.  
Люк провел ладонью по лицу. Его племянница сложила руки на груди и смотрела с таким вызовом, что в зародыше убивала желание воззвать к ее разуму.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Люк. – Через десять минут в кофейне через дорогу.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня кинуть?  
\- Нет, черт тебя дери! – рявкнул Люк, но тут же опомнился и бросил взгляд на стеклянную дверь, сквозь которую за ними наблюдала половина участка. – Мне надо перезвонить боссу. Или хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя меня выперли с работы?  
Клэри пожала плечами, будто ничего не случилось, и вышла из приемной, хлопнув дверью.  
Ровно через десять минут Люк с большим стаканом кофе подсел к девушке за столик вдалеке от остальных посетителей.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Это ты мне объясни, - тут же наехала в ответ Клэри. По ее голосу Люк понял, что возбуждение не остыло ни на градус, оставалось лишь гадать, что так хорошо припекло его племянницу. – Почему вчера отморозки отца чуть не прикончили меня?  
Гэрроуэй бросил взгляд в окно. Нахмурился. Отпил большой глоток обжигающего кофе, будто забыл, что тот еще совсем кипяток. Он занервничал, но не удивился – отметила Клэри.  
\- В каком смысле напали? – переспросил Люк.  
\- Мы выходили из музея, и машина взорвалась прямо на парковке. И вот незадача, все камеры вдруг перестали работать примерно за час до того, как мы собрались ехать домой, так что совершенно никто не видел, подходил ли кто-то к машине Джейса.  
\- Так ты была с Джейсом, - повторил Люк, будто это и был ответ на вопрос Клэри. – Скорее всего, хотели припугнуть его, а ты случайно оказалась рядом.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Тем вечером в особняке Лайтвудов кто-то из Круга напал на меня, и вряд ли они перепутали меня с Джейсом.  
С каждым словом Люк мрачнел и тянул слова. Клэри начала потихоньку остывать, удивленная реакцией дяди. Он был слишком спокоен, и что-то не складывалось в ее картине мира.  
\- Я не хотел говорить тебе, - начал он, сцепив пальцы в замок. – Среди ребят гуляет мнение, что ты играешь за другую команду.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Понимаешь, какой-то умник утверждает, что документы остались у тебя.  
Клэри почувствовала, будто внутри нее что-то оборвалось и полетело вниз, и от этой пустоты засосало под ребрами. Она бросила взгляд на дядю, но тот вдруг показался ей совершенно чужим.  
\- Случайно не тот, который пытался меня задушить? – спросила она. – Могу еще раз показать синяки.  
\- Да, Пит погорячился…  
\- Значит, его зовут Пит, - покивала Клэри. – Милое имечко.  
\- Он уже получил свое, - заверил ее Люк. – Его закрыли за наркотики, и Валентин распорядился не вытаскивать его, так что отсидит по полной. Но он клянется, что не забирал документы. Его хорошо потрясли, и не нашли ничего. И то, что ты все еще водишься с одним из…  
\- Подожди, - прервала его Клэри. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что кто-то из этих кретинов решил, что я вас кинула, и теперь они хотят меня убить?  
Люк шумно выдохнул и поскреб пальцами щетину на подбородке. Клэри открыла и закрыла рот, не зная, что ответить. Перед глазами у нее снова во всех красках возникла картина, когда здоровяк с татуированной шеей прижал ее к стене, на несколько секунд перекрыв воздух. Девушка на автомате потерла пальцами горло, на котором остались отметины его рук. Ей стало страшно – в середине дня, в людном кафе напротив полицейского участка, за одним столиком со своим дядей Люком.  
\- Ни я, ни Валентин этого не одобряем, - нарушил тишину Гэрроуэй.  
\- Правда? – холодно переспросила Клэри. – Рада слышать, сразу стало немного спокойнее.  
\- Если кто-то еще хоть пальцем пошевелит в твою сторону, его быстро уберут. Когда мы выясним, где документы, ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- А до тех пор?  
\- Постарайся не общаться с Эрондейлом. А лучше переезжай к брату. Я подыщу вам жилье в другом городе.  
Люк накрыл своей рукой руку Клэри и сжал ее. Девушка подняла глаза на дядю – он смотрел на нее почти с нежностью. Но ее больше не обманывал этот вид, за которым скрывался враг. Кусочки паззла начали складываться в нужном порядке, и Клэри мягко высвободила свою ладонь.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать из нашего с мамой дома, это все, что у меня осталось от нее. И если люди Валентина решат меня грохнуть, передай им, где меня искать.  
\- Кларисса… - протянул Люк.  
Девушка поднялась из-за столика, закинула на плечо сумку и помедлила, глядя на мужчину. Она подождала еще несколько секунд, дожидаясь, скажет ли он что-то, но Люк молчал, не поднимая глаз от стола.  
Клэри кивнула собственным мыслям и вышла из кофейни. Когда за ее спиной сомкнулись автоматические двери, она спрятала лицо в ладонях и заплакала.

 

Решение вернуть украденный предмет пришло к ней тем же вечером. Клэри позвонила Алеку и попросила о встрече. Они договорились увидеться утром в кофейне в здании бизнес-центра Лайтвудов.  
Как она и ожидала, парень был удивлен, но задал всего один вопрос – почему она не передала предмет Джейсу.  
\- Вылетело из головы, а теперь, сам видишь, не лучшее время беспокоить его. К тому же это принадлежит твоей семье.  
\- Джейс тоже член семьи, - возразил Алек.  
\- Ну, тогда можешь считать, что мне просто захотелось выпить с тобой кофе, - улыбнулась она, шутливо чокаясь бутылкой пива с кофейным стаканчиком парня.  
Клэри не могла сказать, что после их случайного ночного разговора они стали ближе, но в новых условиях ей нужно было выбирать, кому она может довериться, и интуиция почему-то указывала на Александра Лайтвуда.  
Алек тоже держался настороженно, но на фоне прочих событий неприязнь к подружке брата казалась детским капризом. Клэри меньше всего имела отношения к их семье, и ей просто не повезло оказаться рядом в тяжелое время. В каком-то смысле, Алек даже чувствовал за это ответственность.  
\- Кстати, не знаешь, что это? – спросила Клэри и добавила, поймав на себе взгляд парня: – Просто интересно.  
Алек пожал плечами. Ему не доводилось раньше видеть ничего подобного не только дома, но и вообще нигде. Зато в голову быстро пришло имя человека, который мог знать ответ.

 

\- Что за срочность? – легкомысленно спросил Магнус, вплывая в кабинет своего ученика.  
Его игривый настрой быстро улетучился, стоило ему взглянуть на Александра. Тот замер перед своим столом, опустив руки в карманы брюк. Вместо приветствия Алек пристально посмотрел на гостя, а затем кивнул на предмет, лежавший на столе.  
\- Впервые вижу, - вынес вердикт Магнус, осмотрев планшет. – Так ты говоришь, Клэри забрала его у бандита, который напал на нее, спрятала в сумку, а затем забыла?  
\- Ага. Думаешь, она недоговаривает?  
\- Все может быть. Но не стоит делать выводов на основе только лишь догадок.  
\- И что мне с этим делать?  
\- Не хочешь отдать родителям? Или детективу? Он будет рад узнать, что именно хотели украсть.  
Алек смотрел на планшет, словно тот мог расколоться под его взглядом и явить миру свою сущность. Магнус молча наблюдал за парнем, покручивая перстни на пальцах. Всего за пару дней Алек замкнулся. Проблемы в бизнесе отошли на второй план, и он молчал, будто кроме работы у них с Магнусом не было общих тем.  
\- Александр, - осторожно начал Бейн. – Ты ведешь себя так, будто от твоего напряжения может что-то измениться в этой ситуации.  
\- А как мне себя вести? – переспросил Лайтвуд, повысив тон. – Моей семье угрожает опасность, копы ничем не могут помочь, а я должен делать вид, будто все идет своим чередом? Может, хочешь обсудить мое выступление на совете? Или сходить на свидание, выпить по коктейлю?  
\- Если честно, не очень, - холодно ответил Магнус.  
Алек поднял на него взгляд, и выражения лица азиата хватило, чтобы Лайтвуд почувствовал себя последним придурком.  
В этот момент на столе завибрировал телефон. Алек и Магнус одновременно посмотрели на имя на экране, а затем переглянулись. С того дня, как стало известно о покушении на Джейса, Алек от каждого звонка ожидал только плохих новостей. Он осторожно взял телефон, будто тот мог взорваться в его руке, помедлил, а затем включил громкую связь.  
\- Да? – ответил он.  
\- Изабель, - произнес дрожащий голос Маризы Лайтвуд. – Ее машину нашли на железнодорожных путях.  
\- Где Иззи? – спросил Алек, глядя на Магнуса.  
\- Ее телефон выключен. Детектив сказал, что еще рано объявлять в розыск, чтобы не спугнуть…  
\- Я сейчас приеду.  
Алек отключился, смахнул со стола в сумку все бумаги, планшет и телефон и направился к выходу. В дверях он оглянулся и бросил на Магнуса быстрый вопросительный взгляд. Недолго думая, Бейн последовал за ним.

 

Мариза встретила их в гостиной, где собралась вся семья и не меньше дюжины людей в полицейской форме. Среди них Алек не увидел детектива Льюиса. Он подошел к матери и обнял ее, оставив Магнуса на пороге.  
Мариза наградила гостя тревожным взглядом, в котором, впрочем, не было злости. Бейн не обманывался тем, что она могла смягчиться на его счет, но сейчас их давняя неприязнь не заслуживала внимания.  
\- Что говорят в полиции? – спросил Алек. – В машине что-нибудь нашли?  
\- Нет, - замотала головой Мариза, поняв, на что намекал сын. – Никаких следов насилия, будто она сама ее бросила там и ушла. Никаких посторонних отпечатков ни внутри, ни снаружи.  
\- Может, она и правда сама ушла? – невинно предположил Бейн.  
На этот раз миссис Лайтвуд прострелила его ледяным взглядом.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? –Алек обратился к подошедшему офицеру.  
\- Можете, если расскажете, с кем общалась ваша сестра, - ответил тот. – Как оказалось, никто в семье об этом не знает.  
Алек вопросительно посмотрел на мать. Мариза поджала губы.  
\- Я дала телефоны ее подруг из университета, возможно, девочки в курсе.  
\- Разве она не встречалась с кем-то? – спросил Алек. – Неужели никто не знает?  
Мариза и слышавший их разговор Роберт опустили глаза. Алек по привычке посмотрел на Магнуса, ища в нем ответ или поддержку. Уловив эту минутную слабость парня, Бейн почувствовал, как его сердце предательски сжалось. Он мог представить, что сейчас рисует фантазия Лайтвудов, но больше прочего его пугала мрачная решимость Александра.  
\- Почему детектив не разрешает объявить ее в розыск? – спросил Алек у офицера.  
\- Спросите у него сами, он тут приказы отдает.  
Парень тут же встал и направился к двери.  
\- Ты куда? – крикнула вслед Мариза.  
\- В участок, - ответил он на ходу. – Ты же слышала офицера, все вопросы нужно задавать мистеру Льюису.  
\- И чем это поможет?  
Магнус поймал его за рукав. Алек посмотрел на его руку, затем в глаза. Целую вечность назад Бейн точно так же смотрел на него в «Пандемониуме», предостерегая от клубной потасовки. С тех пор появилось достаточно причин доверять ему, но в груди Алека кипела злость от бессилия.  
\- Ты прав, - вдруг выдал Алек, но таким тоном, что Магнусу пришлось сильнее вцепиться в него. – Я поеду и сам осмотрю ее машину, вдруг найду что-то. Затем поговорю с ее знакомыми из университета.  
\- Ты никуда не поедешь, - вмешалась Мариза, встав в дверях. –Джейс в больнице, Изабель пропала, я не хочу, чтобы что-то случилось с еще одним моим ребенком.  
\- Твоя мать в кои-то веки говорит дельные вещи, - согласился Магнус. – Лучшее, что мы все сейчас можем сделать, это сидеть дома под охраной полиции и не подкидывать им работу.  
Алек перевел взгляд с матери на Бейна.  
\- Вы что, шутите? Изабель в опасности…  
\- Мы этого не знаем, - притормозил его Магнус.  
\- Почему ты так уверен?  
\- Александр, тебе надо остыть. И мне тоже. Покажешь, где у вас дома можно плеснуть себе немного виски? – с невинным видом спросил Магнус, положив ладонь на грудь Алека.  
От места прикосновения по всему телу пробежала теплая волна.  
Алек окинул взглядом гостиную. Копы расспрашивали о чем-то его отца и Майкла, даже прислугу, звонили и переговаривались вполголоса.  
\- Видишь? – словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Магнус. – Все они работают, чтобы найти Изабель. Давай не будем им мешать и сменим обстановку.  
Алек кивнул и вышел в холл. 

 

Он привел Магнуса в кабинет матери и прикрыл дверь. Бейн осмотрелся и быстро нашел небольшой холодильник, встроенный в стеллаж с книгами, но вместо алкоголя достал содовую и разлил в два бокала. Все это время Алек, прислонившись спиной к двери и сложив на груди руки, внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- В чем дело? –спросил Магнус, подавая ему бокал.  
Алек взял бокал, поднес к губам и, не отпив, поставил на столик.  
\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас Иззи, так ведь?  
Алек впился в Магнуса испытующим взглядом. Когда по лицу азиата пробежала тень, парень еще больше уверился в своей догадке.  
\- С чего бы? – уклончиво ответил Магнус вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Ты не говоришь, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я в это лез и подвергался опасности.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Потому что с Изабель все в порядке.  
Из груди Бейна вырвался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Александр, мы все верим, что Иззи в безопасности.  
\- Да, но ты _знаешь_ это.  
Магнус отвернулся и прошел к противоположной стене, чтобы сбежать от давления Лайтвуда. Он встал у окна, но Алек последовал за ним и остановился почти вплотную к его спине.  
\- Магнус, я прошу тебя, если ты что-то знаешь, расскажи. Если я не могу доверять тебе, то кому?  
Магнус ощутил, как комок нервов застрял у него в горле.  
Пока он решал, какой из возможных вариантов, которые безусловно разобьют их с Алеком отношения, оставит ему хоть один шанс, дверь кабинета бесшумно приоткрылась.  
\- Изабель в безопасности, - неохотно признался Магнус. – Один ее друг очень заботится о ней.  
\- И… что это за друг? Почему о нем никто не знает, кроме тебя?  
\- Изабель не хотела, чтобы об этом знали. Это ее секрет, а не мой.  
\- Сейчас не то время, чтобы хранить секреты! – возмутился Алек. - Ты можешь хотя бы мне сказать, где она?  
Магнус мог сказать правду, солгать или промолчать, и любой из этих вариантов не вел ни к чему хорошему. Он потянул за воротник, будто тот вдруг стал удавкой сжиматься вокруг его шеи.  
\- Его зовут Рафаэль Сантьяго.  
\- Сантьяго? – переспросил за их спинами женский голос.  
Алек оглянулся и увидел побледневшую мать. Магнусу и оглядываться не нужно было, чтобы отчетливо услышать звук – грохот его собственной рушащейся жизни. И снова по вине Лайтвудов.  
\- Моя дочь сейчас в наркопритоне Сантьяго? – повторила Мариза дрожащим от страха и гнева голосом, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – удивился Алек.  
\- Его знает любой, кто смотрит новости, - сухо отрезала Мариза. - Речь о наркотиках, Алек, если ты еще не понял.  
Александр растерянно посмотрел на Магнуса, но тот все еще стоял к нему спиной.  
\- Может, ты мне пояснишь, что происходит? –спросил Алек.  
Слова матери окончательно запутали его, они не могли быть правдой, и парень не понимал, почему Магнус молчит.  
\- Все не так страшно, как звучит в устах твоей матери, - выдохнул Бейн. – Рафаэль действительно связан с оборотом наркотиков, но он не самый плохой человек в этой части света. И он правда заботится о твоей сестре. Если кто и может обеспечить ее безопасность, то я бы доверился ему.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты все это время знал, что моя сестра впуталась в историю с наркотиками, и никому не рассказал?  
\- Какого черта я должен вмешиваться в ее жизнь? – не сдержался Магнус. Наконец, он повернулся к Лайтвудам, но одного взгляда на лицо Алека ему было достаточно, чтобы отвести глаза в сторону и больше не смотреть на парня. – Я не обязан ходить по пятам за каждым избалованным подростком, особенно если его фамилия Лайтвуд!  
\- Я знала, что ты ненавидишь нас, но даже не представляла, что ты способен на такое, - бросила Мариза, выплевывая каждое слово. Ее глаза блестели от слез, а губы были плотно сжаты.  
\- Какое? – с вызовом переспросил Магнус. – По-твоему, я виноват в том, что ты ничего не знаешь о собственной дочери?  
\- Прекратите оба! – закричал Алек. – Может мне уже кто-нибудь объяснить, почему Магнус должен ненавидеть нашу семью?  
Он посмотрел сначала на Бейна, затем на мать, но оба они отвели взгляд.  
\- Магнус? – почти взмолился парень.  
Мариза смотрела на азиата в упор, и тот чувствовал себя под прицелом.  
\- Я как-то рассказывал тебе, как прогорел мой бизнес. Я отвечал за перевозку груза на корабле из Перу, но на корабль напали в ходе одной из разборок Круга. Половина экипажа и весь товар пошли ко дну. Мои партнеры из Перу собирались отыграться на мне, вероятно, перерезав горло по их национальному обычаю, но твои родители сильно выручили меня – выкупили мою долю и расплатились за все убытки. С тех пор за мной числился должок.  
\- И в чем здесь повод для ненависти? – спросил Алек, оглядываясь на мать.  
\- Я не ненавижу твою семью, Александр, - заверил парня Магнус и, наконец, решился прямо посмотреть на него. – Это правда. Но возможно, твоя мать считает, что у меня есть повод для ненависти. Мариза, не хочешь сама рассказать сыну эту часть истории?  
\- Мне надоело чувствовать себя идиотом! – прервал его Алек. – Кто-нибудь из вас имеет хоть каплю уважения, чтобы рассказать мне наконец правду?  
Как только Магнус раскрыл рот, Мариза стрельнула в него взглядом, который когда-то мог напугать до мурашек. Но сейчас беспомощный вид Александра пугал его гораздо больше.  
\- Правда в том, - начал Магнус, не отводя взгляд от Маризы, - что твои родители очень вовремя протянули мне руку помощи, потому что вторая рука у них была по локоть в том дерьме, которое десять лет назад называли Кругом. Но жизни матросов, наверное, не самое большое пятно на вашей с Робертом совести, я прав?  
Алек обошел комнату и опустился в кресло.  
\- Что такое Круг? – спросил он уже спокойным голосом.  
\- Преступная организация, - продолжил Магнус. – Когда ты был еще ребенком, это название наводило ужас на предпринимателей и законников. Они держали в руках чуть ли не весь черный бизнес по всему миру, расчищая себе дорогу любыми удобными способами. И твои родители занимали там места в первом ряду.  
\- Магнус, я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, - холодно сказала Мариза.  
Бейн посмотрел на Алека. Тот сидел, подпирая подбородок руками, и кусая кончик ногтя.  
\- Она права, - наконец, выдал Алек и эхом повторил слова матери: – Тебе лучше уйти.  
Магнус не знал, что мог означать этот тон, но вряд ли сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы уточнять.  
Он молча вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Несколько минут мать и сын сидели в тишине. Алек внимательно изучал носки своей обуви, повторяя в голове услышанное. Когда Мариза первой заговорила, он прервал ее, поднялся, взял со стола бокал воды, который Магнус наполнил для себя, и выпил одним глотком.  
\- Я могу рассказать тебе, как все было? – попыталась еще раз Мариза.  
\- Почему сейчас, а не раньше? – спросил Алек.  
\- Потому что это осталось в прошлом.  
Парень молчал несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, обдумывая ее слова.  
\- То, что сказал Магнус, правда?  
\- Пожалуйста, выслушай меня…  
\- Сначала ответь. Мне нужно знать это. То, что он сказал – правда?  
Мариза поджала губы.  
\- Да. Да, дорогой, это правда. Но только с его стороны. Если ты мне позволишь, я расскажу тебе все.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Алек.  
Мариза обошла его и села за свой стол.  
\- Это была наша с Робертом ошибка. Когда все начиналось, это выглядело как обычный бизнес. Не совсем чистый, но тогда любой бизнес был грязным делом. Человек, который предложил нам работать вместе, оказался отличным манипулятором и очень быстро собрал вокруг себя самых крупных игроков, завел полезные связи и прибрал к рукам почти весь рынок между Штатами и Азией. По началу все важные решения мы принимали вместе, но в конце концов власть вскружила Валентину голову. Его методы стали… жестокими. Он перестал искать компромиссы и вести переговоры. Такую политику не одобряли многие, в том числе мы с твоим отцом. И когда поняли, что Валентин абсолютно не управляем, мы вышли из игры.  
\- И сколько вам понадобилось времени, чтобы это понять?  
\- Почти пять лет.  
\- Пять лет? – повторил Алек, вскинув брови. – Вы были, как сказал Магнус, в первых рядах, и пять лет не замечали, что рядом с вами чокнутый психопат?  
\- Он не был таким в начале. Алек, я не отрицаю, что мы запачкались в этом деле не меньше.  
\- И что вас заставило осознать это? Потопленный корабль?  
\- Мы не имели отношения к тому нападению. Тогда мы уже не участвовали в делах Круга. Полиция вплотную подобралась к Валентину, и мы первыми из членов Круга стали сотрудничать с федералами, поэтому сейчас Моргенштерн сидит в тюрьме, а мы имеем то, что имеем. Но Бейн ничего об этом не знает и считает нас своими врагами.  
\- Так вот чем вы были заняты с отцом, когда пропадали на работе, оставляя нас с Иззи. И когда меня похитили… Это было связано с вашей работой?  
\- Да, - глухо отозвалась Мариза.  
\- Ясно.  
Мариза молчала, позволяя сыну самому задавать вопросы.  
\- Если вы вышли из той организации, то как сохранили все деньги? Вы говорили, что было какое-то крупное слияние. Это правда? Или империя Лайтвудов – это то, что наворовал Круг, а вы украли у них?  
\- Не совсем так. Мы лишь забрали кое-что, что причиталось нам за годы сотрудничества с Валентином.  
\- Значит, все, чем мы владеем, было украдено у других и отмыто, как и имя Лайтвудов?  
Женщина с мольбой посмотрела на сына.  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, но постарайся нас понять. Все, о чем мы с твоим отцом заботились – ваше будущее. Чтобы ты, Изабель и Майкл не нуждались ни в чем.  
Алек открыл рот, подбирая слова, но дыхание застряло у него в горле.  
\- Ты снова пытаешься задурить мне голову или правда не понимаешь? Скажи честно. Все, что происходит сейчас, связано с вашим прошлым? Нападение на наш дом и покушение на Джейса?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Мариза. – Валентин в тюрьме.  
\- А остальные, кто из-за вас с отцом не успел отхватить свой кусок? Кто-то из них может вам мстить?  
\- Часть из них сейчас сидит в Совете директоров, так что вряд ли.  
\- А другая часть?  
Мариза промолчала. Лицо Алека застыло, как маска.  
\- Выходит, если я займу должность главы корпорации, то стану новой мишенью.  
\- Александр, не говори ерунды!  
\- А по-моему, все наконец становится очень логично. Я-то думал, как наша семья умудрилась перейти дорогу стольким людям. Даже у Магнуса есть реальный повод отомстить тебе. Жаль, что вы с отцом не посчитали нужным рассказать нам об этом раньше - может, Джейс сейчас не лежал бы в больнице, а Изабель была дома.  
\- Прекрати сейчас же! – крикнула Мариза, хлопнув ладонью по столу. – Мы должны быть вместе, а не ссориться друг с другом!  
Алек почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, становилось до головокружения душно в одной комнате с Маризой, словно она отравляла собой все вокруг.  
\- Ты права, - уже спокойнее выдохнул он. – Но я так не могу. Мне нужно время подумать.  
\- Хочешь бросить меня именно сейчас одну с этим безвольным идиотом, твоим отцом? – голос женщины завибрировал от злости. – Это из-за Бейна?  
Поняв, к чему она клонит, Алек поспешил к выходу. Мариза сменила гнев на мольбу:  
\- Я прошу тебя, останься дома! Тебе опасно уезжать одному!  
Боясь наговорить лишнего, парень прибавил шагу, словно убегая от пожара.

 

Такси почти добралось до места назначения, когда пассажир изменил адрес.  
\- Это же в Бруклине! – возмутился водитель,но аванс в два раза больше стоимости поездки его немного утешил.  
Всю дорогу до дома телефон Магнуса разрывался от звонков. Ему не хотелось отвечать, из чего следовало, что решение все же не ехать к Рагнору оказалось верным.  
Лофт встретил своего хозяина уютной тишиной, внушающей чувство спокойствия. Магнус любил свою квартиру и только здесь чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Каждый сантиметр жилища был идеально подстроен под его привычки: он на автомате проделал путь от порога до барного шкафа, достал бокал, лед и бутылку скотча, и только когда янтарная жидкость обожгла его губы, Магнус опомнился. Он поставил бокал на место – в горле до сих пор давил ком, вызывая отвращение ко всему, и вышел на балкон. Воздух был густым и пыльным, как бывает перед грозой, сквозь шум дороги уже слышались раскаты грома, в воздухе пахло дождем.  
Через полчаса действительно хлынул дождь и полил сплошным потопом вперемешку с молниями. Затем раскаты грома утихли, и до самой ночи зарядила морось. Бейн чувствовал легкую мигрень, от которой пытался спастись сначала в джакузи, затем в постели, но уснуть не получалось, и около полуночи он перебрался в гостиную, чтобы сварить кофе. В этот момент в дверь позвонили.  
Магнус открыл, уже зная, кого он увидит.  
Лайтвуд стоял, привалившись плечом к дверному откосу и спрятав руки в карманах. С его волос и куртки капала вода, будто он все это время провел на улице под дождем. Парень выглядел уставшим, и в его голубых глазах уже не было того колючего холода, которым он провожал Магнуса днем – Алек смотрел сосредоточенно и задумчиво, плотно сжав губы.  
\- Может, зайдешь? – предложил Магнус, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание на пороге.  
Ничего не ответив, Алек шагнул внутрь и скинул ботинки. Он отдал Магнусу куртку, прошел в гостиную, оставляя за собой на полу след из капель воды. Бейн проводил его взглядом, наблюдая из прихожей, как его гость допил скотч из его стакана, который он наполнил еще днем, сделал круг по комнате, замер у балкона и повернулся лицом к Бейну. Алек приоткрыл губы, будто собирался что-то сказать, но медлил.  
Магнус знал, что надо заговорить первым, но не мог выбрать правильный вопрос. Что Мариза рассказала ему о Круге? Или почему он не мог переждать дождь где-нибудь под крышей?  
\- Кофе только что сварен, - сообщил вместо этого Магнус, возвращаясь в гостиную. – Будешь?  
Алек кивнул. Но как только Магнус отвернулся, чтобы разлить кофе по чашкам, парень вдруг оказался прямо за его спиной и развернул к себе за плечи. На долю секунды Бейну стало не по себе от того, с какой решимостью на него смотрел Алек - когда на тебя так смотрят, можно ожидать чего угодно: и поцелуя, и удара.  
\- Магнус, я устал от секретов, - наконец, выжал из себя Александр.  
Хозяин квартиры отставил в сторону чашки в знак того, что внимательно слушает. Мрачная тень начала понемногу сходить с лица Лайтвуда, будто только и надо было произнести первое слово.  
\- Я всегда подозревал, что родители не рассказывают нам всю правду, но не представлял, что ложью было вообще все. И я не хочу, чтобы между нами тоже все строилось на секретах. Понимаешь?  
Магнус кивнул с видом человека, к животу которого приставили пистолет. И тут же подтвердил вслух:  
\- Да, Александр. Я понимаю, о чем ты.  
Алек коротко кивнул.  
\- Ты знал про Иззи. И что готовишь меня возглавить бизнес, построенный на отмывании украденных денег. Если бы не статья в «Манхэттен джорнал» и не сегодняшний разговор, ты бы мне так ничего и не рассказал о себе. Есть что-нибудь еще, что мне надо знать? Я бы предпочел услышать все от тебя, а не от посторонних людей.  
Магнус открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Алек перебил его.  
\- Ты сам говорил мне, что такие, как Лоренцо, всегда будут выискивать слабые места, о которых я сам не знаю или боюсь узнать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал моим слабым местом. Мне нужно знать больше о человеке, с которым я собираюсь строить отношения.  
Последние слова еще несколько раз отозвались эхом в голове Магнуса прежде, чем он понял их смысл, и понял, на что именно решался Алек с таким титаническим усилием.  
Их губы встретились на пути друг к другу. Магнус обхватил ладонями лицо Алека, притягивая ближе, выдыхая в его рот с напряженным стоном. Алек уперся руками в столешницу и навалился на Бейна, вжимая его своим телом и заставляя прогнуться назад. Пальцы Магнуса скользнули выше и зарылись в мокрые черные пряди. Сквозь влажную холодную одежду мужчина чувствовал, что от кожи Лайтвуда исходит холод, но не мог прервать их сводящую с ума близость. Когда его руки опустились ниже по спине Алека и на автомате начали задирать его свитер, от тепла ладоней по замерзшему телу Алека пробежала волна мурашек. Магнус с трудом выговорил в губы парня:  
\- Ты промок насквозь. Прими душ, пока не простудился.  
Бейн выбрался из тисков между столом и Алеком, оставив последнего стоять на том же месте, пока в глубине квартиры не зашумела вода. 

 

Алек стоял на пороге ванной комнаты несколько секунд, прежде чем войти. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его пропустили за кулисы спектакля в гримерку. Зеркала в узорных восточных рамах, вазы с цветами, стеклянные полки, уставленные флаконами и баночками. Алек отщелкнул крышку одной из загадочных бутылок и понюхал.  
\- Пахнет божественно, - прокомментировал он, потягивая аромат, как напиток.  
Магнус стоял в дверях за его спиной и наблюдал за гостем, позволяя ему освоиться на новом месте, как котенку. Ему и самому требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к вторжению на свою территорию.  
Закончив осмотр, Алек оглянулся на хозяина квартиры. Вид у него при этом был растерянный, будто он ждал подсказку, что делать дальше. Магнус имел пару идей на этот счет, но сейчас, как никогда, ему хотелось быть осторожным.  
\- Полотенца в шкафу за твоей спиной, - сказал он. – Я пока постелю тебе постель.  
Алек кивнул. Магнус вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь, и тут же прижался к ней спиной, словно старался запереть в ванне опасного демона.

 

Бейн ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что хотел этого человека. Но он не мог не принимать в расчет, что за последние дни на Александра свалилось слишком многое, а в таком состоянии молодые горячие парни, вроде него, склонны к импульсивным поступкам, о которых потом обычно жалеют. Магнус не хотел превращаться для Лайтвуда в каприз или партнера по утешительному сексу, чтобы их роман после этого закончился так же, как множество других интрижек, оставшихся для Бейна в прошлом.  
Однако Магнус так и не смог заставить себя предложить гостю переночевать в отдельной комнате. В конце концов, можно ведь и просто спать вместе, не правда ли?  
«Нет», - раздался, как набат, насмешливый голос в его голове, когда Алек вышел из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
Лайтвуд замер, в свою очередь рассматривая Магнуса. Ему был знаком этот вид: Бейн сосредоточенно изучал его с ног до головы взглядом, избегая смотреть прямо в лицо. Узкие глаза азиата из-за расширенных зрачков стали совсем черными. Алек подошел ближе, подцепил пальцами подбородок Магнуса и легко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Эй, - осторожно выдохнул Бейн, отстраняясь. – Ты уверен? У тебя был тяжелый день.  
\- Магнус, - Алек сделал паузу, вынудив мужчину наконец-то посмотреть прямо на него. – Я еще никогда и ни в чем не был так уверен. Особенно сейчас.  
На близком расстоянии Магнус почувствовал, что от парня пахнет его парфюмом. Аромат смешивался с запахом влажной кожи Алека, превращаясь в настоящее любовное зелье. Оказалось невероятно возбуждающим осознавать, что в эту минуту Алек полностью принадлежал ему – раздетый, в одном только его полотенце, в его спальне, с его ароматом на теле.  
Алек снова поцеловал мужчину, настойчиво подталкивая к постели и стаскивая домашнюю рубашку с его плеч. Магнус не сопротивлялся до тех пор, пока не уперся ногами в край кровати. Пути для отступления были отрезаны, и неспешный, но неотвратимый напор Лайтвуда уничтожал последние сомнения.  
Бейн толкнул парня на кровать и навалился сверху, устраиваясь между разведенных бедер. У них было всего несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться видом друг друга. Алек водил ладонями по животу и груди Магнуса, вверх по плечам к шее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и притягивая к себе. Бейну пришлось приподняться на руках, чтобы Лайтвуду было удобнее наслаждаться его телом и выгибаться навстречу. Одной рукой Алек дотянулся до задницы Магнуса, крепко сжал, царапая ногтями сквозь тонкую ткань штанов, заставляя мужчину зарычать в поцелуй.  
Алек поддавался. Его тело легко отзывалось на прикосновения, он шире разводил ноги, давая Магнусу двигаться в нарастающем ритме, и крепче сжимал бедрами его талию, он стал глубже дышать, глядя из полуопущенных ресниц. И все это снимало с Бейна ответственность за происходящее, позволяло не задавать лишних вопросов. Он отдавал себе отчет, что Алеку в любом случае будет больно в первый раз, даже с большим количеством смазки, которая плавилась и текла по бедрам, распространяя глубокий мускусный аромат. Магнус чувствовал себя почти богом, потому что даже сквозь болевые спазмы Александр Лайтвуд смотрел на него, как на божество.  
Когда Алек привык к ощущениям внутри, он разжал пальцы и выпустил скомканные края простыней. Освободив руки, он смог снова ласкать тело любовника.  
Магнус оттягивал момент финала, но сердце зашлось бешеным пульсом, когда Алек окончательно расслабился и начал сам толкаться ему навстречу, превращая размеренный ритм в погоню за оргазмом. На мгновение Бейн замер, не в силах вздохнуть из-за сковавшей грудь судороги. Его локти задрожали, и он упал на парня. Сквозь накрывшую волну наслаждения он нашел своей рукой руку Алека, которой тот сжимал свой член, и помог ему кончить.  
Магнус Бейн почти неподвижно лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб шеи Лайтвуда. Он наслаждался щекочущим нос и нервы запахом пота, смазки и почти потерявшегося на их фоне парфюма. Магнус поцеловал влажную горячую кожу, затем прошелся по ней языком и втянул губами, оставляя красный след.  
Алек рвано дышал под ним, все еще сжимая бедрами тело Магнуса. Прошла почти целая минута, прежде чем они оба были готовы вернуться в реальность.  
\- Магнус, это…  
Бейн оторвался от поцелуев, приподнялся и заглянул в лицо парня. Алек светился от счастья и расслабленно улыбался.  
Кожа азиата мерцала в приглушенном свете, будто покрытая золотым напылением. Цепочка на шее, серьги и кольца обвивали его, как замысловатые восточные узоры. Затягивающая черная бездна, какой он и был на самом деле, выплескивалась из его глаз и размазалась по вискам вместе с густой подводкой. Алек отметил про себя, что Магнус Бейн после секса немногим отличался от себя же, к примеру, в офисе или на светском приеме. Он умудрялся всегда оставаться ослепительно ярким, недосягаемой высотой. Джином из сказок, которого хотелось подчинить и подчиниться самому.  
\- Что? – улыбаясь, спросил Магнус.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - ответил Алек, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в черты его лица и не слыша собственный голос.  
Он провел ладонью по щеке мужчины, очерчивая пальцем скулу, губы и линию подбородка. Магнус почти не шевелился, позволяя парню медленно, вдумчиво изучать свое тело. На самом деле, это чертовски заводило, но Бейн сдерживался, пока не почувствовал, что член парня под ним снова наливался возбуждением.

 

Еще через два подхода Алек вырубился почти на целый час, словно не спал до этого вечность. Магнус успел подышать на балконе, выпить кофе, а когда вышел из душа, Алек уже сидел среди сбитых в ком простыней, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Одеваться он, разумеется, не стал.  
\- Если ты не прихватил с собой пижаму, могу одолжить, - хмыкнул Магнус.  
\- Да, спасибо, - серьезно кивнул Алек. – Завтра я куплю все нужные вещи, чтобы не возвращаться за ними.  
Магнус нахмурился и настороженно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты переезжаешь? – в шутку спросил он.  
\- Мне нужно где-то пожить первое время, - ответил Алек. – Решил, что ты будешь не против.  
Бейн издал нервный смешок.  
\- Не слишком ли мы торопим события?  
\- Я не могу вернуться домой после нашего разговора с мамой, пока не пойму, что делать дальше.  
Магнус прошел в комнату и сел на край кровати рядом с парнем.  
\- И что она рассказала тебе?  
Алек какое-то время молчал, наблюдая за напряженным лицом азиата. Магнус надеялся, что он верно истолкует его тревожность.  
\- Они с отцом не имели отношения к нападению на твой корабль, потому что вышли из Круга раньше.  
\- Разумеется, она – сама святость. Вполне в духе твоей матери.  
\- Ты не веришь в это?  
\- А ты?  
Алек шумно выдохнул и откинулся спиной на изголовье кровати.  
\- Не знаю. Я хочу ей верить, но это все длилось слишком долго. Если подумать, я и Иззи с детства жили в постоянной опасности, и теперь все повторяется.  
\- Чем раньше ты возьмешь в свои руки управление корпорацией, тем скорее обезопасишь семью, - подал ему мысль Магнус, но не успев договорить уже услышал шумный выдох.  
\- Ты не понял. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с бизнесом, о котором я ничего не знаю. Меня сейчас другое волнует. Я думаю, как вычислить тех, кто все это устроил.  
Магнус помрачнел на глазах, как предгрозовое небо.  
\- Александр, этим занимается полиция.  
\- Да-да, я знаю. Но у меня есть кое-что, чего нет у полиции.  
\- Например?  
Алек сполз с кровати и прошел по комнате, собирая белье и одежду, всего на несколько секунд позволив Магнусу насладиться видом своей обнаженной задницы. Затем он скрылся в гостиной и вышел уже одетый с сумкой в руках. Он достал планшет, который накануне вручила ему Клэри. Бейн страдальчески закатил глаза.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это может быть уликой?  
\- Вот именно, - с довольным видом ответил Алек, усаживаясь рядом с мужчиной.  
\- Можешь считать меня занудой, но я повторю вопрос. Не хочешь отдать эту штуку полиции?  
Лайтвуд замотал головой.  
\- Если Круг охотился за ней, она может либо навредить моей семье, либо принести им пользу, а скорее все сразу. К тому же полиция может быть связана с Кругом.  
Магнус с тревогой посмотрел на парня.  
\- Я не шутил на счет того, что никому не доверяю, - сказал Алек. – Но я не сошел с ума.  
С этим Бейн не мог поспорить. Алек рассуждал на удивление здраво, и если бы он спросил совета у Магнуса, тот сказал бы ему то же самое. Могли ли среди полиции оказаться люди Круга? Безусловно. В конце концов, если Валентин в тюрьме, кто-то же помогает ему общаться со своими людьми по эту сторону решетки. И если его люди были готовы так рисковать, чтобы заполучить планшет, значит, он действительно важен для них. По всему выходило, что планшет был в безопасности только в руках Алека. Зато в опасности оказывался сам Алек, словно отмеченный черной меткой или как игрок в регби, поймавший мяч. Всем известно, что стоять на месте с мячом в руках – самоубийство, следует бежать, и как можно быстрее, пока разъяренные соперники не повалили тебя с ног.  
Магнус взял в руки планшет. На гладком черном пластике не было ни намека на швы или зацепки, как будто он был монолитным, реквизитов производителя, разумеется, тоже не было. Зато в мягком свете стал виден логотип – тонкий серебряный контур листка.  
\- Ты уверен, что не знаешь, как его включить? Если ты мне не поможешь, то вряд ли кто-то вообще сможет.  
Магнус бросил взгляд на Алека – тот смотрел без тени иронии. Этого было достаточно, чтобы пощекотать самолюбие.  
\- Ну, я действительно многое знаю, не буду спорить, - довольно улыбнулся Магнус. – Но такую штуку вижу впервые. Зато знаю тех, кто может помочь нам ее взломать.  
\- Ты про хакеров? – удивился Алек.  
\- Про самых лучших в мире. Тех, которые ее разработали.


	6. Глава 5

«Дамы и господа, наш самолет готов к посадке в международном аэропорте Вьетнама Нячанга».  
— Сэр? — стюардесса обратилась к мужчине в кресле у прохода.  
Магнус встрепенулся, резко возвращаясь к реальности.  
— Вы не могли бы попросить вашего спутника пристегнуть ремень?  
Магнус оглянулся и увидел, что Алек буквально уснул с открытыми глазами, прилипнув лбом к иллюминатору.  
— Разумеется.  
Когда стюардесса прошла дальше, он накрыл своей рукой руку Лайтвуда. Тот вздрогнул, будто от электрического разряда, но быстро пришел в себя, увидев рядом знакомое лицо, и переплел их пальцы.  
— Почти прилетели, — сообщил Магнус. Алек коротко кивнул в ответ. — Нервничаешь?  
— Не каждый день приходится узнавать что-то новое о своей семье.  
Бейн не чувствовал себя ни в праве, ни в силах лезть в это: его ученику, а теперь и его парню предстояло самому разобраться в отношениях с родителями. В голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем сменить тему.  
— Сегодня тебе предстоит увидеть нечто невероятное, — начал он тоном бывалого туристического агента. — Резиденция Благого двора — одно из самых защищенных мест в мире. Даже обнаружить их весьма сложно, если они сами не пригласят в гости, а они не любят гостей.  
Прием сработал, и Алек подтянулся в кресле, вовлекаясь в беседу.  
— И как же ты выбил для нас приглашение?  
— У меня остались кое-какие контакты с их боссом. Но когда я назвал твою фамилию, это сильно облегчило задачу.  
— Неужели еще остались те, кто рад видеть Лайтвудов? — хмыкнул Алек.  
Магнус нахмурился, подбирая слова.  
— Вообще-то, нет. Про Благой двор можно сказать, что они с большим удовольствием увидят твою фамилию в обеденном меню, чем на визитке. Дело в том, что Мариза и Роберт, прибрав к рукам кормушку Круга, отрезали к ней доступ всем остальным. Благой двор зарабатывал на производстве и поставках техники из Вьетнама в Штаты. Они были лучшими в своем деле, а твои родители закрыли для них все пути для импорта.  
— Благой двор тоже был частью Круга?  
— Да, и очень важной. Они отвечали за шифрование всех сделок и коммуникаций. Именно благодаря им федералы столько лет не могли никого поймать за руку. Все ключевые фигуры пользовались телефонами и компьютерами, которые собирали эти ребята, они же развернули по всему миру свою телесеть. В определенных кругах их технологии до сих пор считаются легендой.  
— И наш планшет — тоже их разработка?  
— Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше убеждался, что других вариантов нет. Если на этом устройстве хранятся сведения о твоей семье, то они были записаны в период существования Круга. Более надежных способов защитить информацию, чем разработки Благого двора, тогда не существовало.  
Алек замолчал, мысленно собирая все кусочки в одну картину. Что-то не сходилось.  
— Не представляю, как я буду убеждать их помочь мне, — признался он, с надеждой заглянув в глаза Бейна. — Если все, что я узнал о своей семье — правда, то каковы наши шансы убраться отсюда живыми?  
Магнус повернулся к нему и сверлил взглядом до тех пор, пока на мрачном лице Алека не появился намек на улыбку.  
— Ты — не твои родители, — серьезно сказал Магнус. — Помни об этом, Александр. И если сможешь убедить в этом Благой двор, то есть шанс, что в будущем вы снова станете партнерами и образуете невероятно сильный альянс, который поднимет корпорацию Лайтвудов на недосягаемый уровень. Их босс умный человек, пожалуй, самый уравновешенный из всех, он не упустит хорошую сделку. Остальные обладают довольно взрывным характером, но нам повезло — договориться достаточно только с ним. Он очень проницателен. Даже не пытайся ему лгать: скажи прямо, что хочешь выяснить правду о семье прежде, чем возглавить корпорацию, и когда это случится, ты будешь готов снова предложить ему сотрудничество на выгодных условиях.  
Алек в очередной раз мысленно благословил день, кода его матери пришла в голову мысль попросить Магнуса стать его наставником. И дело было не только в чувствах, которые Алек испытывал к Магнусу Бейну; никогда еще ему не доводилось встречать человека с таким острым умом и даром убеждения. Рядом с ним Алек чувствовал, что поступает правильно, даже когда внутри его одолевали сомнения.  
Алеку хотелось обнять Магнуса от переполнявшей его благодарности, но все, что он пока мог себе позволить, это крепче стиснуть его руку.

 

Когда такси вместо центральной трассы свернуло к побережью, в голове Алека появилось смутное сомнение, которое выродилось в вопрос, только когда Магнус повел его к вертолету.  
— Резиденция Благого двора находится на островах?  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Магнус.  
Из-за грохота лопастей стало невозможно разговаривать. Алек послушно забрался в салон, едва не ударившись головой о низкий потолок. Когда Магнус уселся рядом, и за ними захлопнулась дверь, стало немного тише.  
— Так куда мы летим? — громче спросил Алек.  
— Не хочу портить тебе первое впечатление, — Магнус тоже повысил голос. — Поверь, зрелище редкое.  
Оставшийся без ответа вопрос сжался в комок и лег грузом на сердце Лайтвуда. Ему не нравились секреты, даже если речь шла о сюрпризе.

 

Берег исчез, и бесконечная водная гладь почти слилась с небом. Их разделяла лишь тонкая прослойка тумана на горизонте, подсвеченного изнутри красными бликами заката.  
Алек выглянул из-за плеча пилота, но ничего не смог рассмотреть ни в море, ни на радаре.  
— Внизу только рифы, — сказал он, повернувшись к Магнусу. — Далековато для обитаемого острова.  
— Они живут на корабле, — сдался Магнус, поняв, что самопровозглашенный детектив Лайтвуд не отстанет от него.  
Алек удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Зачем?  
Догадка пришла ему в голову быстрее, чем Магнус успел открыть рот.  
— Их бизнес до сих пор вне закона?  
— Смотря о законах какой страны мы говорим.  
Сквозь вечерний туман, который стал сгущаться над поверхностью воды, замигали точки огней. Алек прилип к иллюминатору.  
Десятки скоплений мигающих точек стали проявляться, будто далеко внизу под ними раскинулся настоящий город. Над водой плавно поднимались нечеткие очертания острова. Пока вертолет снижался, Алек разглядел, что это была не земля, а палуба корабля — настолько огромного, что его действительно можно было принять за остров.  
— Что за странное освещение.  
— Корабль не освещается прожекторами, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. А эти точки –индикаторные лампочки в серверах.  
— Хочешь сказать, весь корабль — гигантская серверная? Зачем им столько техники?!  
— После неприятностей, которые им устроили Роберт и Мариза, Благой двор был вынужден перенести свой бизнес в сеть. Онлайн-казино, криптовалютные операции, сдача серверов в аренду. Нахождение в нейтральных водах и возможность постоянно менять свое местоположение дает им огромное преимущество.  
Алек бросил на Магнуса вопросительный взгляд.  
— Если они занимаются чем-то незаконным, я не хочу с этим связываться и предлагать в будущем партнерство. Я думал, это очевидно.  
— А я и не говорил, что это незаконно.  
— Тогда зачем им серверная, мощности которой хватит на обслуживание всей Кремниевой долины? К тому же не подчиняющаяся ни к одной из юрисдикций.  
— Смотря о законах какой страны мы говорим, — настойчиво повторил Магнус, но быстро сдался под пытливым взглядом Лайтвуда. – В любом случае, если хочешь узнать правду о своей семье, кроме них тебе никто не поможет.  
Возражения застыли на приоткрытых губах Алека, но он молча проглотил их, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

 

Вертолет опустился на палубу. Дверь открылась и в салон заглянул худощавый загорелый вьетнамец с вытянутым лицом, в помятой панаме на затылке, яркой расстегнутой рубашке и широких светлых шортах. Он быстро заговорил на незнакомом Алеку языке и жестом позвал гостей идти за ним.  
Выбравшись наружу, Алек и Магнус ощутили легкую качку, кислый запах сырого дерева, рыбы и дыма. Их встретили еще три человека, тоже вьетнамцы — все с загаром людей, проводящих много времени под открытым солнцем. На голых торсах и руках виднелись нечеткие линии татуировок.   
Один из них вышел вперед и заговорил на английском с сильным акцентом.  
— Я провожу вас в гостевую каюту. Госпожа сейчас занята и примет вас ближе к полуночи.  
Алек бросил вопросительный взгляд на Магнуса, ожидая сигнала. Тот почтительно кивнул, демонстрируя готовность идти за провожатыми.  
— Ваши телефоны, — потребовал мужчина в яркой рубашке и панаме, чудовищно коверкая слова.  
Магнус первым достал из кармана свой телефон и передал ему. Алек медлил. Магнус посмотрел на него через плечо и кивком велел выполнить требование. Лайтвуд неохотно подчинился.  
Заполучив оба девайса, мужчина ловкими, как у картежника, руками перетасовал телефоны и принялся что-то делать в настройках. Через несколько секунд он вернул технику владельцам.  
— Отключил микрофоны и датчики, — пояснил Магнус, пока его спутник с недоверием проверял свой телефон. — Чтобы мы….  
— Я понял, — перебил его Лайтвуд.  
Местные снова заговорили на своем языке.  
— Ты уверен, что нас выпустят отсюда? — спросил Алек в полголоса, едва шевеля губами и оглядываясь по сторонам поверх голов экипажа, среди которых немногие достигали ростом ему хотя бы до подбородка.  
— Не говори глупостей, — фыркнул в ответ Бейн, хотя и тоже понизил голос.  
— Сколько осталось до полуночи?  
Магнус достал свой телефон и включил экран.Время и дата на экране оказались сброшены.  
— А это зачем? — возмутился Алек.  
Магнус раздраженно вздохнул и снова спрятал телефон.  
— Наверняка, это не лишняя предосторожность, — постарался он успокоить Алека, и заодно себя. — Им есть, чего опасаться.  
Они спустились по лестнице и оказались на этаже, больше похожем на обычное офисное здание, чем на корабль. Теперь матросы выглядели неуместно в интерьере из обитых пластиком и хромом стен, среди глянцевых экранов и синеватых светодиодов. Гостей проводили в довольно уныло обставленный кабинет: с белыми стенами, простым столом на железных ножках, жесткими стульями и питьевым фонтаном у стены — он походил на больничный холл или общую камеру. Оставшись одни, Алек и Магнус еще несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга. Ожидание обещало затянуться надолго.  
Уже знакомый мужчина в неуместно жизнерадостной рубашке пришел за ними спустя примерно часа полтора. К тому моменту Алек умудрился задремать, сидя на неудобном стуле и уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. Магнус осторожно разбудил его, встряхнув за плечо.  
Этажом ниже в больших светлых залах за стеклом сотни программистов трудились в гудящем от вибрации серверных винтов брюхе гигантского корабля. На гостей никто не обращал внимания.  
Они спустились еще на несколько этажей вниз и, наконец, добрались до мастерской, в которой пахло горячим от пайки пластиком и металлом. В дымном помещении среди рабочих в масках на пол-лица сновала невысокая девочка в зеленом комбинезоне, с копной медно-рыжих волос. Вьетнамец-провожатый оставил гостей и подошел к ней. Выслушав его, девочка оглянулась, окинула гостей неприязненным взглядом и кивнула в сторону. Магнуса и Алека проводили в застекленную переговорную, еще через пару минут к ним присоединилась девочка.  
Она села за стол напротив гостей. За ее спиной стояли двое — владелец яркой рубашки и по пояс раздетый накаченный мужчина средних лет, покрытый татуировками, с седыми волосами и шрамами на лице и груди.  
В плохом освещении Алек и Магнус не сразу рассмотрели ее лицо. Вблизи девочка оказалась девушкой-подростком с не по годам чувственной формой губ, броским макияжем и витиеватыми узорами, обрамляющими ее лицо от висков к скулам. Девушка смотрела свысока, почти с брезгливостью.  
— Кто из вас Лайтвуд? — спросила она.  
Магнус и Алек одновременно открыли рот, переглянулись.  
— Я, — сказал Алек.  
Магнус подался вперед.  
— Меня зовут Магнус Бейн. Я договаривался о встрече с моим старым другом, господином Нгуенг Ву Куанг.  
— Это мой отец, — с вызовом ответила девушка, вздернув подбородок.  
От нее исходила настолько очевидная аура неприязни, что даже Магнус смутился. Алек смотрел на него, ожидая инициативы или момента, чтобы вступить в разговор.  
— Мы сможем с ним встретиться? — осторожно продолжил Бейн.  
— Он мертв. — Вопрос ничуть ее не смутил. — Покончил с собой восемь лет назад.  
Девушка была довольна произведенным эффектом. Она откинулась на спинку стула.  
— Это я ответила на ваш запрос. Мое имя Куинни. И теперь я владею всем, что когда-то принадлежало отцу.  
— Приношу свои соболезнования, — выдавил Магнус, пряча свое удивление. — Я не знал. Мы не общались довольно долгое время.  
— Потому что он мертв, — прервала его девушка. — Очевидно.  
— Очевидно, — повторил за ней Магнус. — До того, как жизнь нас развела, мы были друзьями…  
— Теперь это не имеет значения. Что бы ни связывало тебя с моим отцом, сейчас ты помогаешь Лайтвудам, а значит, ты наш враг.  
— Я уверен, что если ты выслушаешь о цели нашего визита, то…  
— Мне не интересны ваши цели, — снова прервала она.  
Алек заметил, как напряглись желваки на лице Магнуса, когда тот резко замолчал.  
— Если ты и правда знал моего отца, то тебе известно про Круг, — продолжила Куинни. — И что после предательства Лайтвудов наш бизнес полетел к чертям. Отец оставил маму и маленькую дочь, чтобы каждую минуту своей жизни посвящать попыткам вытащить нас из долгов. А потом он застрелился в своем кабинете. Пустил пулю, вот так. — Она поднесла к губам указательный палец, приоткрыла рот, не сводя глаз с гостей, и изобразила выстрел из пистолета. — Бам! Если у него и были друзья, никто из них даже не приехал на похороны. В то время, как Лайтвуды набивали свой пирог начинкой из наших денег.  
— Если ты не хочешь говорить с нами, то зачем вообще согласилась на встречу? — вмешался Алек.  
Куинни ухмыльнулась уголком губ.  
— Видишь ли, я хорошо понимаю расстановку сил. И если бы был хоть один шанс из миллиона добраться до твоей семейки, я бы давно это сделала, но такого шанса у меня нет. Поэтому я не могла упустить возможность хотя бы так взглянуть в глаза убийцам моего отца, которые не просто гуляют на свободе, но еще и процветают за наш счет.  
— Я не убивал твоего отца, что за бред! — выпалил Алек, игнорируя предостерегающие взгляды Магнуса.  
Девушка пожала плечами. Она выглядела спокойной, чувствуя свое превосходство.  
— Ты, твои родители или их люди, это не важно. За поступки членов семьи отвечает вся семья.  
— Ты сама сказала, что он покончил с собой. Никто не убивал его.  
— Не всегда убивает та рука, которая держит оружие.  
Алеку пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить.  
— Чтобы бросаться такими обвинениями, нужно иметь доказательства. Именно за этим мы и приехали.  
Куинни сложила руки на груди.  
— Я уже сказала, что меня не волнует, зачем вы приехали. Я хотела увидеть тебя и посмотреть тебе в глаза. — Она наклонилась и почти легла грудью на стол. — Почувствовать запах. Возможно, даже увидеть твой страх.  
— Хочешь убить меня?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Конечно, хочу, зачем скрывать. Но я сказала, что знаю, как устроен мир. Если я трону хоть волос на твоей голове, завтра же здесь высадится отряд Лайтвудов и в очередной раз отправит нас на дно. А мы заплатили слишком дорогую цену за нашу безопасность, чтобы рисковать ей ради мести.  
— Ты считаешь себя мудрым боссом, но упираешься как ребенок, — резко ответил Алек.  
Впервые за время встречи Куинни переменилась в лице: ее улыбка потухла, губы и брови вытянулись в линию. Алек продолжил.  
— Сколько тебе? Шестнадцать? Меньше? Значит, когда умер твой отец, тебе было лет семь. Ты не можешь знать, как обстояли дела.  
— Я знаю достаточно, — холодно возразила Куинни.  
— Сомневаюсь. У меня есть информация, которая может помочь нам обоим узнать больше о том, что тогда случилось.  
— Я бы и пальцем не пошевелила, если бы это принесло пользу Лайтвудам! — вспыхнула Куинни.  
— Сколько можно повторят одно и то же! Слушай. Я понимаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Одна моя подруга не так давно тоже заняла место своего отца и взяла на себя заботу о своей стае. Ей тоже было непросто, но она не ведет себя из-за этого, как стерва!  
— Да как ты смеешь! Не тебе…  
— Считаешь, что мои родители испортили тебе жизнь? Меня похитили, когда мне было шесть. Я и моя сестра всю жизнь жили в страхе, переезжали с места на место. И всего два дня назад я узнал, что отец и мать были связаны с мафией.  
Алек повысил голос и подскочил с места. Куинни осела в кресле и словно уменьшилась под его тенью. Магнус, все это время старавшийся не привлекать внимания, уже хотел одернуть парня за полы пиджака, но вовремя остановился и сделал вид, что всего лишь решил взглянуть на свои ногти.  
Когда Лайтвуд замолчал, Куинни снова выпрямила спину.  
— Почему меня должно это волновать? — уже спокойнее спросила она.  
— Так сколько тебе было лет, когда ты осталась одна? — повторил Алек.  
— Шесть.  
— Это мама убедила тебя, что в смерти отца виноваты Лайтвуды?  
— Нет. Она отравилась сразу, как узнала о смерти отца, и ни в чем меня убедить не успела, — едко подколола в ответ девушка.  
— Тогда кто?  
Она замялась и явно не хотела отвечать.  
— Я понимаю, каково это — не знать правды о своей семье. И я ни за что не поверил бы чужим словам, если бы не услышал все от собственной матери. Но теперь я не могу никому верить и хочу сам узнать правду. Думаю, у нас очень похожие интересы. Или ты предпочитаешь упереться и прожить всю жизнь с затаенной злобой на убийц твоего отца, которым не можешь отомстить, пока настоящий виновник не наказан? Я говорю про Валентина Моргенштерна.  
— Он давно гниет в тюрьме. И твоей семье там самое место.  
— У меня есть повод думать, что Валентин не в тюрьме. На нас недавно напали. Люди с татуировками круга ворвались в мой дом и устроили стрельбу. Потом они выследили моего брата и взорвали его машину. А до этого напали на меня и чуть не прикончили.  
— Значит, есть за что, — продолжала упираться Куинни, но без былого запала.  
— Если хочешь знать ответы, они тут.  
Алек положил на стол планшет.  
— Знакомая вещь?  
Девушка без лишней осторожности взяла в руки предмет. Алек развернулся, чтобы сделать круг по комнате и размяться, но Куинни потребовалась лишь пара секунд, чтобы вынести вердикт:  
— Редкая модель, делалась по специальному заказу. Хранилище и шифратор информации с механизмом самоуничтожения. Но мы не выпускаем их очень давно. Откуда она у тебя?  
— Не важно. Важнее то, что ее очень хотел заполучить Валентин. Я полагаю, на этой штуке записана информация о том, что на самом деле произошло десять лет назад. Если поможешь мне ее достать, то оба узнаем правду о своих семьях.  
Куинни задумалась. Затем передала планшет своим людям.  
— Я заберу это, в конце концов оно принадлежит нам. Но если я найду здесь доказательства, что виновата твоя семья, то мои услуги тебе обойдутся дорого.  
Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, тот едва заметно кивнул.  
— И мне потребуется время, — добавила Куинни. — Я прикажу выделить вам каюты. Вас позовут, когда я буду готова.  
Она дала понять, что разговор окончен, встала и вышла, оставив гостей одних.

 

Вьетнамец в яркой рубашке проводил гостей до каюты. По дороге Магнус разговорился с ним на языке, которого Алек не понимал. Звуки чужой речи словно отдаляли его даже от Магнуса. Когда их привели к дверям разных кают, Алек сначала решил, что это ошибка, а затем запоздало вспомнил, что это логичное решение, ведь об их отношениях никто не знал. Он рассчитывал, что Магнус захочет остаться с ним или хотя бы провести еще какое-то время вместе, чтобы обсудить переговоры и планы, но Бейн слишком легко пожелал ему спокойной ночи и продолжил болтать о чем-то с новым знакомым. Алек хотел попросить его остаться, но почему-то не смог, и молча закрыл за собой дверь.  
Он не стал включать свет. Освещения из иллюминатора было достаточно, чтобы найти очертания кровати и упасть на нее, не раздеваясь. Голова разрывалась от мыслей и тупой боли, и он уже провалился в сон, когда услышал стук в дверь.  
Алек поднялся, как лунатик, и открыл. На пороге стоял Магнус, уже без пиджака, в одной черной рубашке, расстегнутой у ворота и мерцающей в полумраке завитками из блесток. Выглядел он слишком серьезным для человека, еще недавно весело болтавшего с местными.  
— Я думал, мы поужинаем вместе, а ты так быстро заперся в своей каюте. И на стук не ответил. Уснул?  
Алек не помнил, чтобы к нему стучали. Но ведь Магнус не стал бы его обманывать. Впрочем, он мог бы быть понастойчивее.  
— Я все равно не голоден, — выдохнул Алек, стараясь не выглядеть обиженным.  
— Зря. Кухня тут простая, но сам понимаешь, отменной свежести морепродукты не нуждаются ни в каких изысках. Ты в порядке?  
Алек не стал отвечать на очевидный вопрос. Он привалился спиной к стене, освобождая Магнусу проход в комнату. Тот принял приглашение и вошел.  
Магнус осмотрелся и остановился у небольшого окошка с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая однообразный водный пейзаж и не оглядываясь на Лайтвуда. В глубине души он допускал, что в самом деле стучал недостаточно громко, потому что маленькая его часть действительно не хотела оставаться с парнем один на один. Магнус не находил нужных слов, чтобы поддержать Алека, хотя тот едва ли не просил вслух, и это было еще одним поводом малодушно сделать вид, что все в полном порядке.  
И, вероятно, Магнус настолько плохо скрывал свои чувства, что вскоре Алек сказал:  
— Думаю, мне нужно поспать. После перелета и переговоров я плоховато соображаю.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Бейн, но не испытал облегчения.  
Он поцеловал парня в уголок губ, повторяя про себя, что все равно не знает таких слов, которые бы сейчас помогли Лайтвуду, и уже собирался уйти, но остановился на пороге, пораженный внезапно зажегшейся в его голове идеей.  
— Кажется, я знаю, что нам стоит сделать, — сказал он, бросив на Алека загадочный взгляд. — Тебе надо развеяться.  
Алек тяжело выдохнул.  
— Магнус, я не уверен, что…  
— Что? — Бейн вскинул брови и сверкнул глазами. — Ты ведь сам только что сказал, что плохо соображаешь. Пожалуй, до утра тебе вообще не стоит ни о чем думать, и я знаю, как это устроить. В конце концов, я все еще твой наставник, к моим советам полезно прислушиваться. Что скажешь?  
Стоило Магнусу замолчать, как комнату затопила тишина. Лайтвуд отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на азиата, но тот подошел ближе и обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
— Просто доверься мне. Хорошо?  
И у Алека не осталось выбора.

 

Ночью команда корабля на нескольких моторных лодках спустилась на воду и направилась к ближайшим островам, манившим светом костров вместо маяка. Среди них были и загорелые едва ли не до черна матросы, и бледнокожие инженеры в очках. Они с любопытством восприняли идею их гостей присоединиться к ночному приключению, но никто не выказал неприязни.  
Они высадились на берег у срубленной из дерева пристани, набросили петли толстых канатов на колья. Вскоре к шуму волн и гомону моряков стала примешиваться музыка — барабаны, гитары и пение. Навстречу прибывшим вдоль пляжа уже приближалась шумная компания. Одни что-то кричали, свистели и махали руками, другие несли охапку бутылок и вручали всем вместо приветствия. Магнус и Алек тоже получили ледяные, влажные бутылки и сделали по глотку — внутри оказалось кисловатое, но божественно прохладное пиво.  
Вдоль береговой линии на песке выстроились в ряд лохматые бунгало, рядом с каждым вился высокий костер. Веселая компания остановилась возле одного из них, где полураздетые люди танцевали и отбивали на барабанах нестройные энергичные ритмы, в которых с трудом угадывался мотив. Магнус перебрасывался с местными короткими фразами, уповая не столько на знание языка, сколько на жесты и эмоции, которые всегда облегчали общение. Аборигенов веселили его попытки, и вскоре Магнус ценой своего обаяния раздобыл кокетливое подмигивание от одной из женщин и пару кокосовых орехов с трубочками для питья.  
Все это время Бейн не сводил взгляд с Алека. Тот выглядел потерянным и настолько уставшим, что просто плыл по течению событий, позволяя вести себя. Он не отвечал на попытки местных заговорить с ним, постепенно отступая назад, пока не оказался за пределами круга света от костра. Тогда он, вероятно, решил, что слился с ночной темнотой и сел на песок у самой кромки воды. Магнус подошел к нему и сел рядом. Всего в десятке шагов от эпицентра веселья шум прибоя перекрывал собой почти все звуки, отрезая их двоих от всего мира.  
Магнус протянул Алеку кокос, тот скорее по инерции, чем осознанно, принял угощение.  
— Веселые люди, — заговорил Магнус словно сам с собой. — Умеют и работать, и отдыхать. После сидения за компьютерами нет ничего лучше таких простых вещей, как танцы, выпивка и любовь. Нам есть, чему у них поучиться.  
Алек молчал, а затем заговорил тоном, слишком серьезным для ночи на пляже:  
— Я был не до конца честен, когда сказал, что уйду от семьи, если выясню, что они действительно виновны во всем. Что бы ни случилось, я должен буду остаться и разгребать то, что на меня свалилось.  
Магнус не перебивал. Он чувствовал, что Алеку нужно высказаться — сквозь усталость в парне пробивалось желание излить накопившийся комок чувств и мыслей.  
— Что бы я ни узнал завтра, это не изменит главного — я все еще Лайтвуд. И я не смогу уйти, потому что некому будет защитить Изабель, Макса, даже маму. Сейчас я им нужен. Ты часто говорил мне, как важно быть собой и прислушиваться к своим собственным желаниям, но правда в том, что я в первую очередь Лайтвуд.  
Он, наконец, посмотрел на Магнуса. В его взгляде читалась отчаянная решимость отстаивать свою позицию, и он даже не подозревал, что Бейн меньше всего на свете хотел бороться с ним. Особенно сейчас.  
Магнус положил руку на его колено. Алек вздрогнул, удивившись внезапной нежности, и почти с недоверием посмотрел на азиата.  
— Если ты ждешь, что я буду тебя отговаривать, то ты очень ошибаешься, — сказал Магнус. — Тебе известно, какие отношения меня связывают с твоими родителями, и что я — последний человек, кто стал бы им помогать. Но все изменилось, когда я встретил тебя. _Ты_ что-то изменил во мне, Александр. И если защищать семью важно для тебя, то это важно и для меня. Что бы ты ни решил, просто знай: я всегда буду на твоей стороне и всегда поддержу тебя во всем.  
Алек почувствовал, как в его горле сжался комок. Он порывисто потянулся к Магнусу и поцеловал его, притягивая ближе за воротник рубашки. Магнус с жаром ответил на поцелуй и разочарованно застонал, когда Алек отстранился, но только для того, чтобы сказать, глядя в глаза Магнусу:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Возможно, для этих слов еще было слишком рано, и Магнус точно не был готов услышать их даже от человека, к которому испытывал настолько сильные чувства. С ним это происходило не в первый раз: влюбляться и слышать признания в ответ, все-таки он был старше и имел куда более богатый опыт в отношениях, чем Алек. И весь этот опыт кричал о том, что такие признания сгоряча не кончались ничем хорошим, сулили одни проблемы и неизбежную боль от разбитого сердца. К тому же, Алек был совсем молод. Магнус не имел права так рисковать сам и разжигать пыл первой влюбленности Лайтвуда, даже если жаркая ночь, океанический бриз, полное звезд небо, волнующие кровь танцы и песни у костра пьянили и заставляли сердце биться в ином, первобытном ритме. И если бы это был кто угодно другой, Магнус бы смог остановиться, но это был Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, единственный и неповторимый. И он вне сомнений стоил того, чтобы ради него рисковать всем.  
— И я тебя, — ответил Магнус за секунду до того, как Алек снова поцеловал его, а затем повалил на песок.  
Целоваться у всех на виду, не скрывая своих чувств, за почти десять тысяч миль от дома оказалось настолько восхитительно, что Алек довольно быстро смог отвлечься. Его мысли уносились далеко — к странам, где они с Магнусом еще смогут побывать вместе, увидеть мир, попробовать его, и одновременно сосредоточились в одном-единственном человеке, который заражал его своей страстью настолько, что они оба уже балансировали на грани желания заняться любовью прямо на пляже. Их пыл охладила волна, добравшаяся до обнаженных стоп.  
Затем они присоединились к танцующим, пили ром из бамбуковых бутылок, ели сочные фрукты и танцевали, как будто были приговорены к смерти на рассвете, и за одну ночь им было нужно попробовать все.

 

Члены экипажа поплыли обратно еще до восхода солнца, когда над водой стоял туман, и всю дорогу Алек спал на плече Магнуса. Затем Бейн проводил его до каюты и остался рядом, но Алеку предстояло проспать всего часа четыре до того, как его позвали на встречу с Куинни. Магнус хотел пойти с ним, но провожатый — все тот же вьетнамец, в новой, но неизменно яркой рубашке с пальмовым принтом, сообщил: госпожа хочет говорить только с Лайтвудом.  
Магнус больше не смог уснуть. Он гулял по палубе, затем по коридорам между залами, где работали инженеры за компьютерами. Корабль гудел, как огромный улей или завод. Люди больше не обращали внимание на гостя, и время тянулось бесконечно. Наконец, он решил остановиться в просторном зале, над которым вместо потолка располагался стеклянный купол, как вздувшийся на палубе пузырь. Зал был наполнен зелеными растениями и напоминал зимний сад в каком-нибудь дворце — с фонтанами, цветами и пением птиц, доносившимся из динамиков.  
Алек вернулся через пару часов, показавшихся Магнусу вечностью, и первым делом порывисто поцеловал Бейна.  
— Мы сможем улететь через час, - сказал он. — Куинни распорядилась, чтобы вертолет высадил нас сразу в аэропорте.  
— Что за спешка? Не хочешь рассказать, как все прошло? — вкрадчиво спросил Магнус, ловя бегающий взгляд парня.  
— Там на диске целый архив с досье на всех членов Круга. И Куинни раскопала кое-что важное. — Алек сделал паузу, словно Магнус должен был прочитать его мысли. — Кажется, я знаю, кого мы ищем.  
— А что на счет твоих родителей? Удалось что-то выяснить?  
— Да, но сейчас есть вещи поважнее.  
Алек протянул Магнусу планшет. На монолитном куске пластика теперь был обозначен экран с открытыми документами. Магнус осторожно принял из рук парня устройство, будто стараясь своей медлительностью компенсировать бешеный пульс Лайтвуда, от которого едва ли не вибрировали стены.  
— До распада Круга Валентин Моргенштерн переписал все имущество на Джослин Фейрчайлд. Тебе это имя ни о чем не говорит?  
— Не припоминаю.  
— А так?  
Алек смахнул пальцем по экрану, и вместо документов появилась фотография рыжеволосой молодой женщины. Магнус точно мог поклясться, что никогда не встречал ни ее, ни упоминаний о ней, но черты лица и взгляд были ему знакомы.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво произнес он.  
Алек следил за его реакцией.  
— А ты не очень-то удивлен.  
— Я подозревал, что с этой девицей не все просто.  
— Эта Джослин была его женой или подругой. Значит, Клэри…  
— Его дочь, — закончил Магнус. Алек кивнул.  
— Не могу поверить, что я ничего не заподозрил, когда встретил ее в кабинете отца в ночь нападения. Тогда она и взломала сейф.  
— Но почему вернула тебе диск?  
Алек пожал плечами.  
— Может, вытащила все, что ей было надо, а потом хотела меня отвлечь?  
— Вряд ли она смогла бы взломать систему, — заметил Магнус.  
— Меня больше волнует то, что сейчас она в Нью-Йорке, — не слушал его Алек. — В больнице рядом с Джейсом. Или в моем доме. Мы должны предупредить остальных.  
— Ты же помнишь, что здесь глушатся сигналы связи?  
— Позвоню из аэропорта.  
Алек развернулся и направился к коридору, но Магнус его остановил.  
— Не торопись с этим. Пока ты здесь, а она — там, ты все равно ничего не сможешь изменить, разве что навести панику и спугнуть Клариссу и заодно тех, кто стоит за ней.  
Лайтвуд открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но быстро понял, что Магнус, как всегда, прав. Мысленно он пожелал себе иметь такую же выдержку, как у Бейна.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Через десять минут вылетаем.

 

В аэропорте Нью-Йорка Алек и Магнус взяли такси, не став дожидаться водителя Лайтвудов. С момента, как их самолет приземлился, Алек не расставался с телефоном, пытаясь дозвониться.  
— Джейс не отвечает, — наконец, сказал он, когда такси выехало на трассу. — Отец тоже. Матери я не хочу ничего говорить.  
— Возможно, я повторяюсь, но как насчет обратиться к тем, кто профессионально занимается расследованием этого дела?  
Алек задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Ты имеешь в виду детектива Льюиса?  
Магнус хлопнул в ладони.  
— В точку. Отличная идея. Горжусь твоей сознательностью.  
Алек пропустил мимо ушей саркастичные нотки в его голосе и набрал номер детектива. На этот раз ответили быстро.  
— Добрый день, мистер Лайтвуд! — по голосу детектива можно было решить, что он приятно удивлен. — Где вас носит? Вы в курсе, что вас ищет вся полиция Нью-Йорка?  
— Деловая поездка, — сухо ответил Лайтвуд. — Я уже вернулся, еду из аэропорта. И у меня есть для вас новости.  
— И что же это за новости?  
— Я знаю, кто причастен к покушению на мою семью.  
— Мы тоже, мистер Лайтвуд.  
Алек решил, что детектив не расслышал его или не понял.  
— Найдите Клэри Фрей, — повторил он.  
— Мистер Лайтвуд, мы уже знаем, что мисс Фрей замешана в этом деле, — повторил детектив. — Но проблема в том, что ее нашли раньше нас.  
Магнус внимательно следил за выражением лица Алека и видел, как брови парня удивленно скользнули вверх.  
— Просто приезжайте домой, хорошо? — сказал детектив и положил трубку.  
Алек еще несколько секунд смотрел на экран телефона, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Затем он повернулся к Магнусу.  
— Едем домой, — сказал он, но его слова звучали с сомнением, как полувопрос.

 

В особняке царила такая же тяжелая атмосфера, какой ее запомнил Алек. Семья собралась в гостиной, как и несколько дней назад, но на этот раз встреча была прохладной. Кроме родителей здесь был Джейс. Александр с облегчением отметил, что его названный брат несмотря на мрачный вид выглядел вполне живым.  
Никто не проронил ни слова. Алеку показалось, что еще минута здесь, и он задохнется от нехватки воздуха, но к его удивлению тишина разбилась стуком каблуков и радостным воскликом:  
— Алек!  
В гостиной появилась Изабель. Она выглядела усталой, но искренне обрадованной. Девушка подбежала к брату, и Алек сжал ее в объятиях, приглаживая рукой густые мягкие волосы.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.  
— В полном порядке, — заверила Изабель. — Я была в безопасности. Жаль, что не могла вас предупредить.  
— Наконец-то все в сборе.  
Собравшиеся в гостиной оглянулись на новую фигуру. В дверях стоял детектив Льюис.  
— И зачем вам собирать нас всех вместе? — спросил Алек, инстинктивно прижимая к себе Изабель, будто желая защитить от неведомой опасности.  
Саймон невинно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Так за вами проще уследить.  
Джейс вышел на середину зала.  
— Вы уже нашли Клэри?  
— Да, — довольно кивнул детектив. — Мисс Фрей сейчас находится в отеле Дюморт.  
Джейс и Мариза посмотрели на Изабель с немым вопросом, будто ждали от нее пояснений. И только Алек бросил взгляд на Магнуса, который все это время старался не привлекать к себе внимания.  
— Сейчас мы готовим специальную операцию, — продолжил детектив. — Наш отряд проникнет в логово Сантьяго, чтобы сразу захватить и его группировку, и мисс Фрей.  
— Вы обещали не трогать их, если я вернусь! — возмутилась Иззи.  
— Изабель, я не думаю, что сейчас мы должны беспокоиться о наркоторговце, — вмешалась Мариза.  
— Твоя мама права, дорогая. Пусть полиция решает, что с ним делать, — поддержал супругу Роберт Лайтвуд.  
В глазах девушки сверкнули опасные огоньки.  
— Тогда я тоже поеду.  
— Это не обсуждается! — вдруг рявкнул Льюис, заставив обратить на себя внимание. — Я готовился взять эту банду с начала своей карьеры. Поэтому прошу вас, — он смягчил тон и поправил соскочившие на кончик носа очки, — просто не мешайте. Не попадайте под взрывы, не исчезайте бесследно хотя бы сутки, идет?  
Никто не ожидал такой пылкой реакции от неуклюжего, простоватого детектива-новичка. Все кивнули в знак согласия, не задумываясь, даже Магнус. Детектив Льюис кивнул в ответ и вышел.  
— Нам что, теперь не выходить из дома? — спросил Джейс, когда в гостиной повисла тишина.  
— Похоже на то, — растерянно вздохнул Роберт Лайтвуд.  
Мариза поднялась с дивана и чопорно поправила платье.  
— Зато мы наконец-то сможем поужинать все вместе, как раньше. Распоряжусь, чтобы накрыли на стол. — Она направилась к выходу, но на половине пути остановилась и обратилась к Магнусу: — На тебя рассчитывать?  
Бейн открыл рот, но Алек опередил его:  
— Магнус у нас в гостях, что за вопрос?  
— Я всего лишь уточнила его планы, — сдержанно ответила Мариза.  
— Все в порядке, — вмешался Магнус. — Я действительно собирался поехать домой.  
— Это не обязательно, — настаивал Алек.  
— Я хожу в одной и той же одежде второй день, это перебор, — усмехнулся в ответ Магнус. — Увидимся завтра в офисе.  
Алек пожал плечами. Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Бейна на прощание, но тот ловко увернулся и торопливо покинул дом.

 

Гостиная постепенно опустела. Алек улучил момент и поймал Джейса, когда тот слонялся по залу, не зная, куда себя деть.  
— Кости целы? — спросил Алек, полушутя.  
— Ерунда, пара царапин, — отмахнулся Джейс. — В старшей школе было куда хуже, когда мы угнали мотоцикл.  
— Да уж, тот парень из Питсфорда едва нас не прикончил.  
Парни улыбнулись и рассмеялись, будто между ними ничего не происходило в последнее время.  
— Ты еще легко отделался. Все-таки у Клэри получилось подобраться слишком близко.  
Эрондейл вдруг переменился в лице.  
— Ты тоже считаешь, что это она виновата?  
Алек удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Конечно.  
— Тебе это Льюис сказал?  
— Нет, я сам видел, но понял слишком поздно.  
— И что ты видел?  
Джейс скрестил на груди руки, давая понять, что не согласится ни с единым словом. Алек не был готов, что его брат станет упираться перед лицом фактов.  
— Например, я видел Клэри той ночью в кабинете отца, где находится сейф с документами. Она сказала, что вы договорились там о встрече. Подтверди мне, что вы действительно договаривались, и я перестану убеждать тебя. Ну?  
Блондин молчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию, будто уже был на допросе. Его упрямство только распаляло Лайтвуда.  
— Преступники хотели украсть из сейфа документы, а потом они каким-то образом оказались в руках Клэри.  
— С чего ты взял, что они у нее?  
— Она мне их вернула несколько дней назад.  
— Вот видишь, — парировал Джейс. — Она не хотела никому навредить.  
— А может, просто испугалась?  
— А может, они ее использовали? — Эрондейл перешел в нападение– Ты об этом не думал?  
— Джейс, остынь! Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты открыл, наконец, глаза, пока тебя снова не провели. В следующий раз все может кончиться не так удачно!  
— Это ты ничего не видишь, — покачал головой Джейс. — Никто из вас ничего о ней не знает. Ты в курсе, что она учится на художника? И что она рисует просто невероятные рисунки? И что она очень умная и милая… Да какого черта я тебе это рассказываю?!  
Джейс сорвался с места и ушел, больно задев брата плечом. Алек развернулся, чтобы пойти за ним, но его остановило мягкое, но настойчивое прикосновение.  
— Оставь его, — сказала Иззи. — Лучше пройдемся.  
Алек не сопротивлялся, когда Изабель вытолкала его в сад. На улице стояла приятная вечерняя прохлада с примесью свежего аромата цветов.  
Сначала они шли молча, и мысли в голове Алек постепенно приходили в порядок, а пульс замедлялся. Когда он перестал убегать вперед и зашагал медленно рядом с сестрой, та заговорила:  
— Не приставай к Джейсу. Ему сейчас и без нас тяжело.  
— Меня просто из себя выводит то, как эта Клэри запудрила ему мозги! — проворчал Алек. — Джейс не хочет признавать очевидное.  
— Мы еще не знаем наверняка про Клэри.  
— Доказательств больше, чем достаточно.  
— Хорошо, мы знаем, что она сделала, но не знаем причин, — уточнила Иззи.  
Алек тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не буду спорить с тобой.  
Изабель кивнула в знак согласия.  
— Думаю, мы с тобой сейчас лучше всех можем понять Джейса.  
Парень вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
— К примеру, все считают Рафаэля плохим человеком из-за того, чем он занимается. Но на самом деле он спасает много людей. Например, он спас меня.  
— Неудачное сравнение, — хмыкнул Алек. — Я еще могу поверить, что Клэри была пешкой в планах Моргенштерна, но Рафаэль Сантьяго держит наркопритон. Не думаю, что благотворительность может такое компенсировать.  
— Про Магнуса тоже ходят разные слухи, — невозмутимо продолжила Иззи.  
— Это вообще разные вещи! — отрезал Алек.  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это, ты знаешь Магнуса лучше, чем кто-либо. Я только хотела сказать, что мы все сделали странный выбор, да?  
Алек остановился, преграждая путь сестре. Он хотел возразить ей, но вместо этого ощутил внутри такое облегчение, будто с души упал целый град камней.  
— А ты наверняка извелся, думая, как рассказать о вас с Магнусом? — улыбнулась Иззи, похлопав парня по плечу. — Узнаю своего старшего брата.  
— Так заметно? — Алек нахмурился, хотя уголки его губ тоже дрогнули.  
— Не волнуйся. Родители, как всегда, мало на что обращают внимание. А Джейс не поймет, даже если вы начнете целоваться у него на глазах, пока ты сам ему не скажешь прямым текстом.  
Алек представил себе такую сцену и уже не смог сдержать улыбку. Его мрачное настроение стало постепенно развеиваться, и они с Иззи двинулись дальше вокруг дома.  
— Как вы познакомились с Рафаэлем Сантьяго? — спросил Алек.  
Девушка ответила охотно, будто ей давно хотелось поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь.  
— Когда ты уехал, между папой и мамой все стало еще хуже. Дома было невозможно находиться, даже поговорить не с кем.  
— А Джейс?  
— Мы с Джейсом никогда не были настолько близки. Тогда я познакомилась с Магнусом на одной из его вечеринок, а он уже представил меня Рафаэлю.  
— То есть Магнус свел тебя с наркоторговцем? – повторил Алек, не веря своим ушам.  
— Как я узнала потом, Рафаэль сам заметил меня и попросил своего друга нас представить.  
— Магнус и Сантьяго друзья?  
В голосе Алека появились нотки отчаяния, и Изабель поспешила сменить тему.  
— В любом случае, если бы не Рафаэль, я бы не выдержала так долго в нашем доме. Даже подумывала уехать к тебе в Европу.  
— Значит, ты… — Алек не смог закончить фразу.  
— Да, — помогла ему сестра. — И я не горжусь этим. Но Рафаэль не позволял продавать мне ничего тяжелого. Сейчас я пытаюсь бросить, и он очень помогает мне.  
Повинуясь порыву, Алек прижал к себе сестру, и по тому, как та крепко стиснула его в ответ, понял, как ей этого не хватало. Ему стало стыдно за то, что вдали от дома он куда больше думал про Джейса и почти не вспоминал про Изабель, считая ее достаточно сильной, чтобы позаботиться о себе. К счастью, теперь он всегда будет рядом с ней.  
Он обнял Иззи за плечи и дальше они пошли рядом, бок о бок.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем Рафаэль похитил Клэри? — спросил Алек.  
Иззи покачала головой.  
— Но он предупреждал меня держаться от нее подальше. Я все еще не могу поверить, что Клэри в этом замешана. Мне она понравилась.  
— Меня она тоже едва не обманула. Просто мы с тобой многого не знали.  
— Например?  
Алек замолчал. Он не планировал ничего рассказывать Иззи и Джейсу, пока не переговорит с матерью, но его тошнило от необходимости отвечать что-то в духе «Еще не время» или «Узнаешь потом». В их семье и без того стало слишком много секретов.  
— Я выяснил кое-что о нашей семье. В прошлом мама и папа перешли дорогу человеку по имени Валентин Моргенштерн, который возглавлял преступную группировку Круг. Сейчас Валентин в тюрьме, но все еще одержим местью. И Клэри Фрей — его дочь, которой должно было принадлежать все наше имущество.  
С каждым словом Иззи все больше хмурилась и качала головой, будто отрицая слова брата.  
— Не знаю, насколько глубоко сама Клэри в этом завязана, но ее появление в нашей жизни — не случайность.  
— Я не понимаю, — честно призналась Изабель. — Это родители рассказали тебе?  
— Не совсем. Но это правда. Думаю, они скоро сами нам все сообщат. Кроме них никто не знает, как все обстояло на самом деле, и будет справедливо, если мы дадим им шанс все объяснить. Ты же об этом говорила?  
Изабель улыбнулась в ответ, но в ее взгляде осталась тревога.  
В этот момент садовая дорожка как раз вернула их к крыльцу дома. Они увидели, что в столовой уже горел свет в окнах, и поспешили к ужину.

 

По дороге от полицейского участка Саймона преследовали знаки. Сначала в кондитерской, где они остановились, чтобы купить кофе с собой, в его сэндвич положили чесночный соус, хотя он был уверен, что заказывал двойной сырный. Затем на повороте со 117 на 116 улицу из окна бронированной машины Саймон заметил здание заброшенной церкви, изрисованной характерными граффити, а через дорогу от дома, где они остановились, — вывеску стоматологии с карикатурным изображением счастливого вампира и надписью, обещающей помочь в любой нестандартной ситуации. Все это выглядело иронично и пугающе одновременно.  
Три полицейские машины припарковались вдоль обочины, потеснив брошенные велосипеды и байки. Табличка с названием отеля притаилась между рядами пиццерий и заведений восточной кухни. Группа разделилась: несколько человек направились ко входу отеля, остальные — к соседним дверям, чтобы проникнуть внутрь по пожарным лестницам. Саймон выбрал парадных вход.  
Двери отеля Дюморт были заперты, и их взломали профессионально, без лишнего шума. Внутри кроме облаков пыли копы обнаружили то, чего никак нельзя было ожидать от зажатого между простыми кирпичными домами помещения: перед ним открылся просторный холл с лестницей, как в Метрополитен-опера. Все предметы вокруг выглядели тусклыми, словно сошли со старой кинопленки, но все равно слишком роскошными для рядового заведения в Восточном Гарлеме. Оценив площадь, копы сообразили, что соседние вывески были всего лишь прикрытием: отель занимал все ближайшие помещения.  
Детектив Льюис был единственным, кого не удивило это открытие. Зрелище оправдывало его ожидания, отдаваясь волнительным щекотанием в груди.  
Обмениваясь знаками, группа прошла по коридору мимо стойки регистрации, брошенных багажных тележек, на латунных клетках которых пятна ржавчины напоминали застывшую кровь. Такие же ассоциации вызывали следы на потертых ковровых дорожках.  
«Здесь никого нет», — сообщил жестами один из копов, заглянув на следующий лестничный пролет.  
«Это маскировка», — ответил детектив. Он выглядел неуместно довольным, наслаждаясь тем, что может общаться жестами, как в фильмах, которые он в детстве смотрел с отцом.  
Детектива Льюиса не обманывала тишина и пустота помещений. Он велел группе разделиться и подниматься наверх.

 

— Черт бы побрал этого сопляка! — выругался вслух полицейский, когда вместе с напарником оказался в длинном гостиничном коридоре, похожем на кадры из фильма ужасов. — И его детские игры. Почему мы должны ему подчиняться?  
— Заткнись, надоело выслушивать твое нытье.  
— И ты туда же. Хочешь играть в охотников за привидениями, на здоровье! А мне не по душе чествовать себя идиотом.  
Он снял шлем и открыл одну из дверей. В ту же секунду изнутри выскочила тень со скоростью молнии и снесла несчастного, припечатав к стене.  
Его напарник огромными от испуга глазами смотрел, как неведомая тварь мгновенно обездвижила здорового мужчину в защитном костюме. Ему хватило выдержки не закричать, даже когда сам он услышал за своей спиной шаги. Полицейский медленно повернул голову и увидел бледного молодого парня в вычурном театральном наряде. Этот тип улыбался ему сочно подкрашенными кроваво-красной помадой губами.  
— Привет, сладкий, — подмигнул красавчик.  
Изо рта полицейского вырвалось ругательство, ставшее его последними словами.

 

Саймон не собирался терпеть недовольные взгляды и ворчание за спиной от своих подчиненных в такой особенный для него день — день его триумфа. Его вело чутье, природу которого мог понять только истинный фанат серии комиксов о вампирах, и детектив Льюис отделился от группы, велев остальным обыскать все этажи, понимая, что посылает их, возможно, на верную смерть.  
Сквозь старинные интерьеры, напоминавшие театральные декорации, тут и там проступала реальность: склянки и трубки, следы деятельности наркобанды Сантьяго. Но кто-то предупредил их о готовящейся операции, и преступники успели затаиться.  
За истончившимися от времени стенами выстрелы были слышны так громко, будто стреляли прямо за спиной. Саймон вытряхнул из патронника пули, пересыпал их в карман и достал свою обойму настоящих пуль из освещенного серебра.

 

Рафаэль Сантьяго считался одним из самых острожных преступников в мире, о чем говорил хотя бы тот факт, что у полиции на руках была всего лишь одна его фотография: смазанный снимок с камер наблюдения на границе Мексики и Штатов, когда почти двадцать лет назад он мальчишкой пробирался к новой жизни. Рафаэль не верил, что копы смогут приблизиться к нему хотя бы на милю, поэтому узнав о готовящейся операции, не собирался покидать отель Дюморт. Его люди устроили засаду, и судя по трансляции на его мониторах, все шло по плану.  
Сам Рафаэль все это время сидел в подвале, в комнате за потайной дверью. Компанию ему составляла Кларисса Фрей, или Фейрчайлд, или Моргенштерн. Она спала после введенной ей дозы морфина и не доставляла проблем.  
Сантьяго еще не решил, как поступить с ней. Он рассчитывал, что люди Валентина постучатся к нему в дверь раньше полиции, когда узнают о похищении Клариссы, но ошибся: девчонка оказалась не такой важной фигурой в планах отца, а значит, и для Рафаэля была бесполезна. Валентин Моргенштерн был единственным, чью голову хотел заполучить Рафаэль Сантьяго, чтобы исправить досадную ошибку и отомстить за смерти своих людей в нескольких штатах от рук Круга. Полиция тогда вовремя подарила этой мрази теплое местечко под своим крылом. Все эти годы Сантьяго ждал, когда Валентину надоест отсиживаться в тюрьме, но тот отчего-то не спешил выбираться на свободу.  
Когда Рафаэль услышал за спиной щелчок снятого предохранителя, он не мог поверить своим ушам, и оглянулся со всей свой холодностью и легким удивлением.  
— А ты кто такой? — спросил он.  
Саймон Льюис был самую малость обескуражен началом их встречи. До этого момента все складывалось слишком хорошо: используя свои знания об охоте на вампиров, он обнаружил потайную дверь за картиной, прошел через лабиринт с ловушками и, наконец, отыскал в холодных сырых коридорах средоточие тьмы. Хотя, пожалуй, коридоры могли бы быть чуть более мрачными и сырыми.  
— Вы нужны мне живым, мистер Сантьяго. Но если вы станете оказывать сопротивление, я открою огонь, — предупредил детектив.  
Рафаэль присмотрелся.  
— Это что за деревяшка у тебя на поясе?  
Саймон бросил взгляд на прикрепленный к ремню колышек и задернул полу куртки.  
— Я знаю, что Кларисса Фрей у вас, — продолжил Льюис. — И это не единственный повод для ареста.  
— Да, можешь забирать ее.  
Рафаэль равнодушно кивнул в сторону стула, к которому была привязана спящая девушка, и снова повернулся к мониторам.  
Не сводя с него прицела, Саймон подобрался к пленнице и первым делом осмотрел ее шею. Заметив это боковым зрением, Рафаэль насмешливо прыснул.  
Когда Саймон закончил развязывать Клэри и снова навел пистолет на Сантьяго, тот предупредил:  
— На твоем месте я бы поторопился убраться поскорее, детектив. Остальным повезло куда меньше, а тебя я, пожалуй, отпущу. По двум причинам.  
— Я не думаю, что… — начал было Саймон, но запнулся, когда спокойный с хрипотцой голос продолжил говорить, не обращая на него внимания.  
— Во-первых, ты забавный малый. Не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, но ты меня развеселил. А во-вторых, ты сделаешь мне одолжение, забрав отсюда ее тело.  
— Вообще-то, она еще жива, — поправил его Саймон.  
— Возможно, — равнодушно махнул рукой Сантьяго. — Она оказалась бесполезной. Валентину плевать даже на собственную дочь. Так что будь любезен, избавь меня от этой девицы. Она ужасно шумная, когда приходит в сознание.  
Льюис попытался взять Клэри на руки и понял, что совершенно невозможно одновременно держать и девушку, и оружие. Но противник почему-то совершенно не собирался нападать, наоборот, невозмутимо сидел в кресле. Он выглядел именно таким, каким его представлял себе Саймон.  
— Я должен арестовать вас, — жалобно повторил он.  
Наконец, Сантьяго поднялся из кресла и повернулся лицом к детективу. В синем свете мониторов его кожа казалась мертвенно бледной. Саймон не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, ожидая увидеть кончики клыков.  
— Даже если бы у тебя был хоть один шанс схватить меня, — начал Рафаэль, — я бы все равно не советовал этого делать.  
— Почему?  
— Кажется, у полиции есть дела поважнее. Например, найти того, кто помогает Валентину проворачивать все, сидя в тюрьме.  
— Мы знаем, что это была его дочь, Кларисса.  
— Да? Тогда почему никто даже не попытался ее спасти, кроме вас?  
Детектив молчал.  
— Даже если она была в этом замешана, то знала не больше, чем любая пешка. Нет, детектив, тот, кто тебе нужен, сидит гораздо ближе к Валентину и к тебе. Скажу еще прямее: ищите крысу среди своих. Если еще не слишком поздно.  
— В каком смысле поздно?  
— Эта девочка — всего лишь конец ниточки, по которой мы найдем сам клубок, и Валентин уже знает об этом. А значит, клубок не пролежит долго на прежнем месте, ожидая, когда за ним придут.  
— Я не… Не понимаю…  
— Позвони в участок, тупица, — вздохнул Рафаэль. — Готов поспорить, что все уже произошло.  
Саймон занервничал.  
— Не бойся, я же сказал, что отпущу вас двоих. Звони.  
Саймон опустил Клэри на пол, прислонив к стене, достал телефон и набрал номер участка. Он не произнес почти ни слова и перед тем, как положить трубку, сказал «Понятно», после чего посмотрел на Сантьяго.  
— Валентин Моргенштерн совершил побег час назад.  
По лицу Сантьяго пробежала тень улыбки с выражением «Я же говорил».  
— Надеюсь, ты уже знаешь, кого искать.  
— Похоже, да, — ответил Саймон, мысленно проклиная все на свете. Этот тип, Гэрроуэй, ему сразу не понравился. Слишком много мелочей связывало его с делом Моргенштерна без всякой видимой причины, но Саймон не знал, что ему стоило копать в эту сторону. Теперь найти доказательства будет проще.  
— А теперь убирайтесь отсюда.  
Саймон хотел взять на руки Клэри, но помедлил.  
— Эм… Мистер Сантьяго, у меня к вам просьба.  
— Да у тебя никакого чувства меры.  
— Вы не хотели бы, ну... — окончание фразы он промялил в полголоса.  
— Что?  
— Укусить меня.  
— Чего? — переспросил Рафаэль, на миг выйдя из своего привычного невозмутимого образа.  
— Я все знаю, — заговорщически шепнул Саймон и широко улыбнулся, показывая на свои зубы. — Не волнуйтесь, кроме меня никто не догадывается. Я никому не расскажу, если вы, ну…  
— Мне нравятся девушки, — отрезал Рафаэль.  
Улыбка в миг увяла на лице Льюиса. Он почувствовал, как на его щеках вспыхнул румянец, когда понял, что подумал Сантьяго.  
— О, нет, вы меня неправильно поняли, я…  
— Убирайся, пока я не передумал, — пригрозил Рафаэль. А затем, возможно, чтобы порадовать смешного парнишку, улыбнулся, обнажив острые клыки.  
Саймон снова подобрал Клэри и не сводя взгляда с Рафаэля двинулся к выходу.

 

Магнус был чертовски рад вернуться домой. В его лофте стояла такая тишина по сравнению с шумом аэропортов, дорог и особняком Лайтвудов, словно он существовал в другом измерении или всякий вошедший сюда терял слух. И в этой тишине Магнус мог признаться, что хоть и был счастлив провести столько времени с Александром, ему не хватало личного пространства. Мысленно Бейн сделал заметку на будущее: если они с Алеком однажды съедутся, нужно заранее позаботиться о собственной комнате, чтобы иногда отдыхать от бьющей через край энергии молодого Лайтвуда.  
Бейн начал раздеваться по пути к ванной, бросая вещи на пол. На пороге он остановился, краем глаза зацепившись за инородный предмет в своей спальне. Он окинул комнату взглядом и не сразу понял, что именно привлекло его внимание: на спинке кресла висело полотенце. На самом деле это было его собственное полотенце, но всего пару суток назад Александр Лайтвуд вышел в нем после душа, только в нем. И эта маленькая вещь источала такую мощную ауру, будто сам Лайтвуд находился здесь в эту минуту. Магнус взял полотенце, сжал и на секунду замешкался, прежде чем бросить его в корзину для белья.  
Не успел Бейн включить воду в душе, как зазвонил телефон. Он выждал, но звонок не прекращался, а после того, как затих, снова раздался сигнал. Смирившись, Магнус подошел к телефону. К его удивлению, звонил не Алек.  
— Надеюсь, ты звонишь не для того, чтобы я привез тебе в участок пижаму и зубную щетку.  
— Очень смешно, Бейн, — ответил Рафаэль, но по его голосу нельзя было сказать, что он смеется. — Честно говоря, не могу вспомнить, почему я все еще помогаю тебе.  
— А мне нужна помощь? — Магнус изобразил голосом удивление. — Готов поклясться, буквально сейчас мне нужен только душ.  
— Тебе или кому-то, кто тебе очень дорог. Наш знакомый Моргенштерн сбежал из тюрьмы и, думаю, в первую очередь захочет повидаться с Лайтвудами.  
Магнус не считал себя пугливым, но фамилия, которую произнес Сантьяго, заставила его ощутить пробежавший по спине холодок. В голове запустился мыслительный процесс, который начал быстро выдавать информацию.  
— Он не настолько глуп, чтобы сунуться к Лайтвудам в открытую, — сказал Магнус.  
— А почему нет? Момент-то отличный, пока детектив с кучкой бестолочей играют в черт знает что в моем отеле, а все члены семьи в сборе практически под домашним арестом, только без должной охраны.  
Сантьяго, как всегда, был убедителен, как сам дьявол, и его слова провоцировали панику.  
Магнус нажал кнопку завершения звонка. Ему потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с желанием предупредить Алека, но он быстро отмел эту мысль. Вместо этого Бейн, как был без одежды, ушел в гостиную, достал из шкафа графин и бокал, чтобы немного успокоиться.  
В первую очередь следовало понять, зачем Рафаэль поделился с ним этой информацией и какой реакции ожидал. Вывод напрашивался только один: Сантьяго не мог сам приехать туда, чтобы защитить Изабель. Но Магнус мог. Какой в этом смысл? Ответ на этот вопрос Магнус додумывал, спускаясь на лифте и натягивая на ходу рубашку. Бокал с джином остался на столе нетронутым.

 

В холле особняка Лайтвудов Магнус столкнулся с вошедшим следом за ним детективом. Выражение лица Льюиса подтверждало слова Рафаэля: парень был бледен, как полотно.  
— Рад вас снова видеть, мистер Льюис, — искренне поприветствовал Магнус. — Как прошла операция?  
— Боюсь, что не могу разглашать такие подробности, — нервно ответил Саймон, торопясь пройти вперед.  
— Неужели принесли плохие новости?  
— Скоро узнаете.  
Магнус не стал упорствовать и пропустил детектива. Изабель уже ждала их в гостиной и первом делом подошла к Магнусу.  
— С ним все в порядке? — спросила она.  
— Ты уверена, что этот вопрос надо задавать мне?  
Бейн притворился удивленным, чтобы не смущать детектива. А затем незаметно кивнул в знак того, что с их общим знакомым всегда все в порядке. Девушка просияла.  
— Ты к Алеку? Я позову его.  
— Да, будьте добры, мисс Лайтвуд. — Саймон опередил Магнуса с ответом. — И всех остальных членов семьи тоже.  
Когда Лайтвуды собрались в гостиной, Джейс едва не набросился на Льюиса.  
— Вы нашли Клэри? — спросил он, надвигаясь на детектива, как танк. Но тот не повел и бровью.  
— Да, мисс Фрей сейчас в участке.  
— Где это? Я заберу ее и отвезу домой.  
— Сожалею, но это невозможно, мистер Эрондейл, — остановил его детектив. — Мы должны допросить мисс Фрей.  
— У вас нет доказательств!  
— Мы еще ни в чем ее не обвиняем. Но нам нужны ее показания как жертвы похищения. С этим вы согласны?  
Джейс все еще кипел, но слово «жертва» его немного охладило. Он кивнул и отступил в сторону, освобождая путь детективу.  
— Может, вы нам объясните, зачем снова собрали нас? — с вызовом спросила Мариза. — Похоже, нам лучше не расходиться вовсе на случай, если через полчаса вам понадобится объявить что-то еще.  
— На ваше усмотрение, — равнодушно ответил детектив. — Прежде всего, должен сообщить вам, что мы вычислили, кто стоит за покушениями на вашу семью.  
— Разве это не дочь Валентина Моргенштерна? — спросил Роберт Лайтвуд. — Ранее вы говорили…  
— Да, — перебил его Льюис, — но в деле появились новые улики. Боюсь, что все это дело рук самого Валентина.  
Мариза рассмеялась, но в ее тоне слышались нотки сомнения.  
— И как, по-вашему, он сделал это, сидя в тюрьме?  
— У него были сообщники среди полицейских.  
— Бред! — взвилась Мариза, и ее мужу пришлось обнять жену за плечи, чтобы удержать на месте.  
— Как это возможно? — спросил Роберт.  
— Иногда такое случается, — сдержанно пояснил Льюис тоном, которым доктора сообщают о смерти близкого человека. — Мы нашли виновных, но опоздали. Мне очень жаль, мистер Лайтвуд.  
— В каком смысле опоздали? — вмешался Алек, до этого молча наблюдавший за реакцией родителей.  
Саймон перевел на него взгляд, и Алек увидел, насколько был напуган сам детектив.  
— Несколько часов назад Валентин Моргенштерн сбежал из тюрьмы. Мы ищем его.  
В гостиной повисла тишина. По губам Маризы читалось «это невозможно». Роберт крепче прижал к себе жену.  
Алек чувствовал, как его захлестывает волна раздражения при одном взгляде на сконфуженное лицо Льюиса. Он посмотрел на Магнуса, который все это время молча стоял за спиной детектива, и сомнений не осталось: Бейн молча кивнул, подтверждая худшие опасения.  
— Вы должны обеспечить нам защиту, — тихо, но твердо заявила Мариза. — Это ваша работа, детектив.  
— Для этого я и приехал, — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Саймон, радуясь возможности сменить тему. — Обстоятельства вынуждают меня попросить вас всех оставаться в доме, пока мы не поймаем Валентина. Так мы сможем гарантировать вашу безопасность.  
Саймон Льюис выдержал паузу, ожидая, что на него снова посыплется град вопросов и упреков, но все молчали.  
— Раз ни у кого нет возражений… Мистер и миссис Лайтвуд, могу я вам задать несколько вопросов наедине? Это необходимо для следствия.  
— Да, разумеется, — бесцветным голосом откликнулся Роберт. — Пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Саймон направился к лестнице вслед за хозяевами дома. По дороге его нагнал Джейс.  
— Если предатель нашелся среди полицейских, вы уверены, что Клэри в безопасности в вашем участке? — спросил он в полголоса.  
— Да, вполне. Ваши опасения напрасны, мистер Эрондейл.  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать для нее?  
Детектив оглянулся на Лайтвудов, но те ушли вперед достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их.  
— Скажите, вы знали, что у мисс Фрей есть младший брат?  
По лицу Джейса Саймон прочитал ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Так и думал. Я не могу дать официальное распоряжение, чтобы к нему приставили охрану. Но если у вас есть возможность доставить его сюда, в особняк, он будет в безопасности. Думаю, Кларисса будем вам благодарна.


End file.
